Traducción: Are You Ten Years Ago? by insaneantics21
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Rachel consiguió salir del infierno de Lima inmediatamente después de la graduación sin mirar atrás y rompiendo el corazón de Quinn en el proceso. Ahora, diez años después, ha regresado y Quinn le demostrará las consecuencias y los pedazos que dejó, intentando desesperadamente no volver a caer en los brazos de su ex-novia.
1. Chapter 1

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/2/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales:** Quinn Fabray-Puckerman, Beth Puckerman, Noah Puckerman Jr., Jasper Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson

 **Menciones:** Quinn/Puck, Rachel/Puck, Rachel/Quinn

 **Personajes Secundarios:** Mike/ Matt / Artie / Tina / Papás de Rachel

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Resumen:** Sucede después de Funk. Rachel consiguió huir del infierno de Lima inmediatamente después de la graduación y nunca miró a atrás, rompiendo el corazón de Quinn en el proceso. Ahora, diez años después ella regresa y Quinn le demostrará las consecuencuias y pedazos de lo que dejó atrás. Tratando desesperadamente todo el tiempo de no volver a caer en los brazos de su ex-novia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando a Quinn Fabray Puckerman le llegó la invitación de la reunión de reencuentro diez años después de McKinley se burló y la tiró a la basura. Casi todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado con ella y ella sabía lo que les había pasado a cada persona que le importaba de la secundaria.

Finn fue a OSU y conoció y se casó con una chica llamada Kelsey y regresó a Lima para enseñar gimnasia y ser el entrenador de McKinley. Santana y Brittany milagrosamente lograron salir y vivian felices en Boston una como cirujana y la otra como profesora de danza. Tina y Artie seguían en Lima y tenían su propia farmacia. Mercedes se casó y se mudó a Nueva York igual que Kurt quien conoció a su pareja ahí. Una vez que Mercedes y Kurt se reencontraron comenzaron su propia línea de ropa que estaba empezando a ser reconocida por todo el mundo. Mike y Matt había jugado futbol en la universidad antes de que cada uno se casara y se regresaran de nuevo a Lima. Matt era dueño de una parte de una concesionaria de Chevrolet y Mike era gerente de un banco.

En cuanto a Rachel… Rachel Berry [la estrella]? Rachel tenía un Grammy, dos Tony, una nominación al Oscar, un Emmy, un fracaso matrimonial y dos albums en su haber… y en su puño un pedazo del corazón de Quinn que había arrancado brutalmente del pecho de la rubia.

Quinn se quedó mirando unos momentos la invitación que había tirado antes de que unos gritos interrumpieran su trance y la regresaran a la realidad. La realidad, en esta ocasión, había tomado la forma de su hijo menor que acababa de despertar de su siesta. Se alejó de los recuerdos de la líder de las Cheerios y de la diva morena y regresó a su papel de madre, Quinn se dirigió al dormitorio de sus hijos. Jasper la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y la amplia sonrisa que siempre ponía al mirar a su madre. Quinn le sonrió a su bebé de cuatro años que se encontraba sentado solo (un avance y milagro) y lo levantó y le secó las lágrimas. Deseó que no heredase la complexión de Puck porque sería aún más difícil cargarlo a medida de que creciera, según decían los médicos y terapeutas. Sin embargo, Quinn tenía la esperanza de que el pequeño continuara mejorando y que cargarlo no fuera un asunto a considerar.

El reloj de la pared con temática de carro de carreras mostraba las 13:30, es decir, que Quinn tenía una hora y media para ir a la tienda antes de que fuera la salida de la escuela. Cepilló el cabello de Jasper, tomo su bolso y la pañalera del pequeño y se deslizó dentro de sus zapatos. Se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la puerta de su casa y miró alrededor un poco nerviosa antes de ir a su furgoneta, que se veía andaba en las ultimas, y aseguró a Jasper en su asiento. El camino a Pick-N-Save podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, así mismo conocía perfectamente los pasillos de aquel negocio, solo tenía que asegurarse de llevar su tarjeta de empleado para asegurar el 10% de descuento de apoyo.

Después de dejar bien asegurado a Jasper en un carrito y comprobar de nuevo que tenía su cartera asintió a cada cajera con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey jefa" todos la saludaban.

"No se puede estar lejos ni por un dia, ¿verdad?" una joven recién salida de la secundaria, Nicole, le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Es solo que, los hecho mucho de menos a todos ustedes" respondió la rubia, con tono divertido. La chica le sonrió una vez más antes de alejarse, el gerente de la tienda apareció iba hacía una de las cajas registradoras. Él le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Jasper en la cabeza, lo que le valió un gorgoteo del pequeño.

La rubia de nuevo emprendio su camino por la tienda y estaba en el pasillo de comida en caja cuando Jasper comenzó a gemir y a tratar de llegar con insistencia hacía su pañalera.

"¿Qué necesitas bebé?"

Jasper balbuceaba incoherencias.

"Usa las palabras" le dijo Quinn. Tomó unas cuantas cajas de macarrones con queso.

"Quiero!"

"¿Qué quieres?" Quinn empujo el carrito más adelante y tomó dos cajas de Hamburger Helper

"Joo"

"¿Qué jugo, de manzana o naranja?"

Jasper guardo silencio por un segundo y Quinn le repitió

"Dime bebé, manzana o naranja?"

"Maanzan!"

Quinn sonrió y besó la frente de su hijo. "Ese es mi pequeño. Vamos progresando, no?" Detuvo el carro y rebuscó en la pañalera, sacó una caja de juego de manzana y le colocó el popote. Jasper se concentró por un momento en intentar juntas sus manos y sostener el jugo. Quinn esperó a que lo asegurara bien y pudo llevarlo a su boca para beber alegremente.

"Que se le dice a mamá?"

"Mmm!"

"No, anda"

Con la atención en su hijo, Quinn perdió la concentración en su camino y solo levanto la vista hasta que chocó con otro carrito. El pequeño choque provocó que Jasper dejara caer su caja de jugo y empezará a llorar; "maldición" gruñó Quinn en voz baja.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo en dirección hacia el otro cliente con el carro mientras se arrodillaba para recoger la caja de jugo. No debía desperdiciar, limpio el bolso, la pañalera, levanto la caja de jugo y limpio el popote rápidamente con su camisa. No era lo más limpio, pero una caja más de jugo significaba un gasto extra de 35 centavos y quizás no suena a mucho, pero con el tiempo si lo era.

"Está bien" dijo una voz femenina.

Quinn finalmente levantó la mirada hacía la otra mujer y la sonrisa que tenía intención de regalar se convirtió en una mirada de incredulidad. Esto no era lo que necesitaba en este momento. O más bien nunca.

"Rachel…"

"Quinn… hola, ¿cómo estás?"

"Yo estoy…" Quinn respiro hondo, 'agotada' pensó. 'Náufrago en mis emociones' pero eso no era realmente apropiado para esta forzada conversación. 'Tan cansada y ocupada que tengo suerte si puedo dormir cuatro horas sin interrupción' pero eso era hablar de más. "Bien" dijo después de otra respiración. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Lo estoy haciendo muy bien, gracias" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. "Veo que vas con las manos llenas"

Quinn miró a Jasper que estaba chupando de nuevo de su caja de jugo, con los ojos un poco rojos por su pequeña y casi rabieta. Rachel no sabía de Jasper. No sabía de Noah Jr.. Ella apenas y conocía a Beth. No sabía nada de la vida de Quinn. No habían hablado desde la graduación. 'Manos llenas' era un total eufemismo.

"Sí" fue lo único que atinó a decir. "Un poco"

"Estoy en la ciudad tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones y por supuesto, para la fiesta de reencuentro" le dijo Rachel sin dejar de sonreír, obviamente sin percatarse de la mirada 'que me trague el infierno' de Quinn. "No he hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo, sería maravilloso ponernos al día."

"Todo está igual a como lo dejaste" No pudo evitar sisear Quinn, se escuchó el suficiente veneno en su voz para que los hombros de Rachel cayera un poco y su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

"No esta exactamente igual" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Puckerman!"

Quinn se dio la vuelta al escuchar su apellido de casada y su jefe se acercó a ella.

"¿Puedes venir el sábado?" le preguntó el anciano.

Quinn vio la mirada de Rachel dirigirse a la tarjeta de identificación del hombre que tenía grabado 'Pick-N-Save'.

"Yo… no lo sé" dijo Quinn, "Tendría que preguntarle a mi niñera"

"Tenemos que tener que terminar el inventario e ingresarlo al sistema. Eres la mejor que tengo para ese trabajo, lo sabes. Obtendrás el doble en el tiempo extra"

Quinn suspiró. Necesitaba el dinero y sabía que alguien del pueblo podría ver por sus hijos, tendría que revisar su lista de amigos para ver quien estaba disponible.

"Está bien, lo haré"

"Eres mi salvavidas cariño, dile a cualquiera que te cobre que te haga un 10% de descuento adicional, de acuerdo? La cena todavía es para el miércoles?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con aprecio. Su jefe sabía de su historia. Conocía su situación. Era como el padre que nunca tuvo. Él y su esposa invitaban a su familia a cenar una vez a la semana, el solía decirle lo mucho que le recordaba a su hija que hacía tiempo se había ido de la casa. Le aseguró la administración de la tienda si podía conseguir algunas clases de la universidad. Ella lo apreciaba mucho, pero no creía que eso de ser gerente estuviera en su futuro. Clases universitarias era lo último que pasaba por su mente. Incluso si lo lograra, 'Gerente de Pick-N-Save' no era el puesto que quería para el resto de su vida.

La rubia casi había olvidado que Rachel estaba ahí hasta que se volvió a girar y vio que la morena la seguía mirando. La expresión en el rostro de Rachel era ilegible. Acababa de enterarse de información que Quinn no quería que ella supiera. Antes que nada…

"Así que, tú y Noah?" pregunto finalmente Rachel.

Quinn tragó saliva. Puck no era algo de lo que hablaba. No más. Así que todo lo que hizo fue asentir.

"Eso es… bueno, me alegro por ustedes" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. "Estoy feliz por ti, ¿cuándo se casaron?"

Quinn se quedó atónita. El pensamiento, de que que si Rachel no sabía que se había casado, eso significaba que no sabía… cualquier otra cosa, la golpeo. La rubia se preguntó exactamente con qué frecuencia hablaba Rachel con sus padres. No era como si no lo supieran. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

"Un año después de la graduación" dijo Quinn. "quedé embarazada de nuevo y ya que íbamos a seguir teniendo hijos pues decidimos casarnos. Hablando de eso, me tengo que ir. Pronto es la salida de la escuela y tengo compras que hacer. Ha sido bueno verte" Claro, la respuesta era solo para apaciguar la curiosidad de la diva, Quinn apretó el manillar del carro y fijo su vista hacia adelante. Una quemazón familiar se intensifico detrás de sus ojos y por su visión periférica pudo ver a Jasper sonreír, la sonrisa de su padre, y empujo el carrito hacía adelante para alejarse de más preguntas que pudiese hacer Rachel. Alejarse de cualquier recuerdo que pudiera salir.

La detuvo una mano suave y pequeña en su brazo, "Quinn no te he visto en diez años! Ya sé… sé que las cosas no quedaron en los mejores términos, pero me gustaría verte mientras estoy aquí. Quieres cenar esta semana?"

"Tengo tres hijos Rachel, no puedo salir a cenar"

"No puede Noah quedarse con ellos?"

Silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor se instaló en cuanto Rachel miro a Quinn a los ojos. Ahora llenos de lágrimas, aun así la rubia sonrió un poco.

"No, no puede" dijo en voz baja. "Me tengo que ir"

Quinn ignoro a Rachel llamándola mientras caminaba hacía la sección de productos lácteos y se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Evitaba la mirada de Rachel cuando se topaban en algún pasillo y consiguió todo lo que necesitaba. Rachel la rodeo un poco mientras Quinn estaba en la caja e intentaba desesperadamente cubrir el plástico 'Tarjeta de Identificación de Beneficios del Estado de Ohio' que le entregaba a Nicole junto con su tarjeta de empleado. Miro por encima de su hombro como Rachel caminaba lentamente con esa mirada en su cara percatándose de las tarjetas que Nicole le devolvía a Quinn. Esa mirada que Quinn había visto tantas veces cuando entregaba su tarjeta y alguien detrás de ella la veía a ella y con sus hijos. La mirada de simpatía ante una joven que era madre y recibía la ayuda de la asistencia gubernamental.

Le tomó a Quinn cuatro intentos hacer arrancar la camioneta, suspiro e hizo una nota mental para llevársela a Burt Hummel en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Sabía que él se haría cargo de ella si era algo que podía arreglar o esperar a que pudiera conseguir las piezas de alguien más. Quinn había renunciado a su orgullo hace mucho tiempo y siempre tomaba lo que otros le ofrecían: la ayuda mecánica de Burt, descuentos en la tienda, el cuidado de los niños gratis por parte de Finn y Kelsey, las ofertas, grandes ofertas! en coches que sabía que no podría permitirse con Matt, los descuentos o lo que sea que la ayudara a pagar los medicamentos de los niños, las recetas y los materiales que necesitaba para Jasper de parte de Tina y Artie, descansos y extensiones en los pagos al banco por parte de Mike. De sus padres? Un vistazo a cada uno de los niños si llegaban a toparse en público antes de sacudir su cabeza y darse la vuelta. Era lo que generalmente pasaba, seguido de un gruñido de parte de Beth y de tomar la mano de Noah.

La rubia de verdad, de verdad que sentía pena por tu hija. No era culpa de Beth haber nacido primero y tener la responsabilidad de ayudarla con Noah. La niña de doce años de edad tenía el pelo castaño y ojos avellana oscuro, era la única que tenía los ojos de su madre y la personita mas paciente que Quinn conocía. Beth sabía cómo hacer frente a los cambios de humor de Noah y como mantenerlo calmado si era uno de esos días en lo que el chico no quería lidiar con su vida. Tenía nueve años de edad, quien querría esa vida que tenían?

La primera parada después de la tienda de comestibles era la primera, Noah subió a la parte trasera y se sentó junto a Jasper y se aseguró el cinturón. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, indicándole a Quinn que no había sido un buen día.

"Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?" le preguntó una vez que estaba de nuevo en el trafico dirigiéndose a la secundaria.

"Bien" respondió el muchacho con un gruñido.

"Qué va mal?"

"La próxima semana es el día de las estúpidas profesiones"

"Oh" Quinn hizo una pausa, "Por qué no vemos si algunos de tus tíos pueden venir? Estoy segura que la tía Tina o el tío Artie vendrían a platicar. O tal vez el tía Mike podría hablar sobre el dinero del banco. Puedes hablar con el tío Burt o el tío Matt para que vengan a hablar de coches?"

Ya habían pasado por lo mismo el año pasado. Por suerte, Santana había llegado de vacaciones y Quinn la convenció de ir con Noah y hablar sobre ser un cirujano. Era lo mejor que hubo, dijo Noah, porque habló de tripas y sangre derramada y más sangre con mucho detalle e incluso fue al hospital de Lima para que la dejaran llevar algunos órganos conservados. Por desgracia, la latina ya había dicho que no andaría por la ciudad pronto.

"Quiero que la tía Santana vuelva a venir"

"Ella no estará aquí Noah. Lo siento, pero encontraremos a alguien más"

Quinn suspiro ante el gemido de derrota de su hijo, "Supongo que el tío Mike estaría bien si nos trae a todos mil dólares"

"Ya quisiera bebé"

Beth saltó rápidamente a la camioneta después de que Quinn se detuviera en la secundaria. La chica se despidió de sus amigas y se movió incomoda en su asiento mientras se alejaban.

"Como estuvo tu día cariño? Saludó Quinn a su hija.

"Estuvo bien. El hámster de la clase se escapó y tuvimos que perseguirlo por toda la escuela hasta atraparlo" Beth sonrió, " Y Jeremi}y Hutchins me sonrió"

"Ahora… Jeremy quién?"

La chica se rio. "Jeremy Hutchins. Se mudó aquí hace un par de meses. Bailey dice que Jessica le dijo que Nathan dijo haber escuchado a Naomi y Ashley hablando que había escuchado a Jeremy y Kyle diciendo que yo era linda, le gusto y quizás podría preguntarme si quiero ir al baile de primavera"

"Espera ahora… qué? Repite de nuevo en español"

"Jeremy se mudó aquí hacer un par de meses y me podría preguntar si quiero ir al bailer de primavera"

Quinn parpadeo un par de veces y se aferró al volante. "Un niño… te pidió ir al baile?"

"No, él _podría_ preguntarme. Pero el baile es hasta como dentro de un mes _"_

"Es bueno?"

"Sí. Él es muy tranquilo"

Quinn hizo una mueca ante la idea de cualquier niño estando cerca de su bebé. Sabía que su hija tenía ya doce años y este tipo de cosas iban a empezar a suceder, pero ahora era una madre, que había tenido una hija a los dieciséis años, tenía todo el derecho a estar preocupada.

"Si te invita, quiero conocerlo"

"Mamá, es solo un estúpido baile"

"Lo sé… pero una madre nunca es demasiado cuidadosa" sonrió Quinn.

"Está bien… quiero decir… si me lo pide, quizás pueda llevarlo a casa"

Quinn asintió en silencio. Beth estaba en la edad en la que era consciente de que no vivía en la parte más bonita de la ciudad. Apenas vivían en una zona decente. A Beth y Noah no se les permitía ir más allá de dos cuadras al este, era la parte de la ciudad de donde se escuchaban cada noche sirenas de patrullas o ambulancias. Quinn sabía que a sus doce años era consciente de que todo el mundo que vivía en su barrio y en su calle alquilaban esas casas construidas por el gobierno y que todos tenían la misma tarjeta de plástico que utilizaban en las tiendas de comestibles. Quinn temía que el día que Noah comenzará a entender la situación, porque era justamente como su padre, que a pesar de su pequeña estatura, haría callar al primer niño que le dijera algo.

Una vez en casa, Noah corrió a la puerta antes de que Quinn pudiera gritarle que le ayudará con las bolsas de la compra. Beth se apresuró a tomar un par de bolsas en cada brazo para que su madre pudiera tomar a Jasper en un brazo y las bolsas restantes en el otro. Le entregó las llaves a Noah para que abriera la puerta, luego logró poner a sus dos hijos mayores en la mesa para para hacer su tarea y a Jasper en su silla con un rompecabezas mientras ella guardaba los comestibles.

"Qué quieren para la cena?" les preguntó. "Compré algunos macarrones con queso, podríamos hacer eso o unos hot-dogs. O unas hamburguesas de Hamburger Helper que les gusta.

Beth se encogió de hombres, "lo que te sea más fácil mamá" la joven le sonrió por un momento antes de volver a su tarea.

"Hot dogs!" dijo Noah con una sonrisa

"Hot dogs serán!" sonrió Quinn y se fue a las gavetas de la cocina para sacar una taza de entrenamiento para Jasper, pero un golpe en la puerta la hizo detenerse.

"Quién será…" la rubia entro en la pequeña sala y miró por la mirilla de la puerta con cautela. Gruñó cuando vio a la pequeña morena de pie afuera de su puerta. La abrío solo lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza.

"Rachel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Rachel se puso muy nerviosa en cuanto vio pasar una patrulla casi volando por la carretera. La morena miró a su alrededor y tragó saliva.

"Te busqué en la guía telefónica"

"Mamá, ¿quién es?" gritó Beth.

Quinn suspiro y se giró lo suficiente para contestarle a su hija, "No te preocupes, ya estas tus fracciones?"

"Eso fue… era ella?" Pregunto Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, "Beth?"

Quinn asintió. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Quería verte. Estaba pensando que tal vez los niños y tu podrían acompañarme a cenar. Yo invito"

"No quiero tu caridad Rachel"

"No lo hago por caridad. Estoy haciéndolo porque quiero. ¿Dónde les gustaría comer? Puedo conseguir una reserva en cualquier lugar"

"Rachel, no…"

"Por favor Quinn. Estoy bastante segura de que necesitas y mereces un descanso"

Quinn sabía por la mirada de la morena, que era sincera. Era la mirada que Rachel no tenía en su rostro cuando terminó las cosas con ella. La rubia pensó rápidamente sus opciones ya pesar de haber pasado ya diez años el deseo de hablar con alguien que no supiera ya todo de ella fue superior al rencor; además de que aceptar le permitia ahorrarse una comida.

"A ellos les gusta comer en Denny" dijo Quinn, "Noah es bastante delicado y es el único lugar donde come".

Rachel frunció las cejas.

"Noah Junior"

"Oh!" Rachel sonrió, "¿Será que Noah... padre, quiera unírsenos?"

Quinn nego con la cabeza, "No". Rachel parecía seguir sin saber algo mas de ella. Solía pensar que quizás si había visto a alguien mas de la escuela o que incluso sus papás le dirian algo de lo sucedido. Aparentemente no.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel, "Denny a las seis?"

"Suena bien"

* * *

 **Ya sé que a muchas no les gusta el drama, pero esto no es en exceso y será breve, solo son 14 capítulos. De verdad les gustará. Disfrutenlo.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo?**

 **La próxima actualización... maybe... the next week.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Quinn cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se quedó ahí. Por una parte estaba arrepentida... pero solo un poco. De todos modos, para ella no sería una situación favorecedora. Sin embargo, los niños, estaban eufóricos. Noah terminó su tarea rápido y Quinn lo mandó a cambiarse de ropa mientras ayudaba a Beth a terminar su tarea de matemáticas. Al oír el nombre de Rachel Beth frunció las cejas y Quinn le dijo que sí, que era esa Rachel. Beth era pequeña, pero tenía muy presente el recuerdo de jugar con Rachel cuando era pequeña. Eran de dos días antes de que la morena se fuese a Nueva York; Quinn recordó esa escena mientras Beth hacía lo mismo. Beth se había cambiado con unos pantalones vaqueros para la ocasión y Quinn suspiró cuando estos subieron unos centímetros más por sobre sus tobillos, gracias al pequeño estirón que estaba dando.

"Los convertiremos en pantalones capri" le dijo la rubia en cuanto Beth tiro de nuevo los pantalones al armario. "Le diré a la nana Puckerman si puede hacerlo, de acuerdo? Ponte uno de tus vestidos de verano. Veré si podemos conseguir algunos vaqueros nuevos este fin de semana."

Beth asintió y volvió a revisar sus vestidos de verano y escogió un vestido blanco con diseños de flores azules pálidas y una cita sobre su cintura. Quinn la ayudó a atar la cinta por la parte de atrás y trenzó el espeso cabello de la niña. Jasper logró rayarse su camisa con algunos colores cinco minutos antes de salir de casa y Quinn tuvo que cambiarlo a pesar de lo poco cooperativo que era. Tuvieron que pasar otros cinco minutos para logra que Noah subiera a la camioneta sin lastimarse.

Llegaron a Denny quince minutos después de las seis; Quinn se apresuró tan rápido como pudo a poner a Jasper sobre su cadera y su asiento en la otra mano. Rachel les dio la bienvenida desde la puerta con una firme sonrisa y todo lo que pudo hacer Quinn fue asentir cortésmente en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta para ellos. La sonrisa que alguna vez iluminaba todo el mundo de Quinn y le dañaba la vista. Era inevitable, el rostro de Rachel estaba en todas las revistas con esa sonrisa y a ella siempre le dolía. Siempre.

Quinn se dirigió hacía el anfitrión quien les llevó a una mesa y ayudo a montar el asiento de Jasper en una silla que Rachel había detenido.

"Hola" dijo finalmente Quinn. "Rachel, ella es Beth" Quinn deslizó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su hija, "Noah Junior" miró hacia abajo y sonrío a su hijo que estaba comportándose por el momento, "y Jasper" ella se acercó y despeino un poco el cabello grueso y oscuro del pequeño.

Beth sonrió y dio un paso adelante con la mano extendida. Ella apenas y era de la altura de Rachel y su sonrisa, en las raras ocasiones que aparecía, era muy brillante.

"Yo como que te recuerdo" le dijo a Rachel mientras esta le tomaba la mano. "Pero... te reconozco de las películas. Mis amigos estará muy celosos"

Rachel sonrió. "Eras más pequeña cuando me fui a Nueva York. Y mucho más bajita! si nos volvemos a ver por aquí me aseguraré que tengas pruebas fotográficas de que nos conocemos".

La sonrisa de Beth se hizo más amplia. Quinn le dio un codazo a Noah para que diera un paso adelante y el muchacho sonrió un poco, pero se quedó solo a lado de Quinn.

"No sentamos?" Rachel hizo el gesto hacía la mesa. Quinn se sentó junto a Jasper y Noah entre ella y la pared. Beth reboto emocionaba en el asiento junto a Rachel.

"Gracias por esto" le dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, "lo digo enserio"

Rachel sonrió. "Ordenen todo lo que quieran" le indico a todos "Incluso pueden pedir para llevar"

"Mamá?" susurró Noah a Quinn "¿Puedo pedir panqueques?"

"Lo que tu quieras" dijo de nuevo Rachel antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar. Noah sonrió y ordeno una pila de panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate cuando la camarera les tomó la orden.

"Entonces" dijo Rachel mirando a Noah y luego a Beth, "háblenme de ustedes"

"Acabo de cumplir nueve!" comenzó Noah. "Estoy en cuarto grado y tengo nueve. Me meto mucho en problemas dice la Sra. Wells. Pero también todo el mundo dice que es por mi nombre porque soy como..." Noah se detuvo. Quinn lo vio apretar sus labios y mirar hacía el mantel, tomo un lápiz y empezó a colorear. Beth se miró las uñas.

"Mamá!" Jasper rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué necesitas nene?"

El pequeño gruño un par de veces en respuesta. Los ojos de Quinn fueron por un momento a Rachel, la mirada de la morena le decía que quería decir algo, quizás ofrecer su ayuda, pero no estaba segura.

"Usa palabras"

"Mmm!" Jasper miró a la mesa y señaló los lápices de colores.

Quinn chasqueó los dedos y el pequeño de nuevo la miro.

"Dime" le dijo la rubia.

Jasper se estiró para intentar coger los lápices de colores de nuevo. Rachel llegó a ellos y tomó el vaso donde estaban colocados con la intención de ponerlo sobre la mesa de su silla.

"No lo hagas" dijo Quinn, "él tiene que pedirlo"

Rachel retiró la mano y asintió. No era culpa de ella, lo sabía Quinn. Rachel no lo sabía.

"Jasper, dime lo que quieres"

El chico de nuevo fue por los colores y gruñó un par de veces.

"Mírame" chasqueo los dedos Quinn. "YO..."

"Yo..." repitió

"Quiero…"

"Quiero!"

"Dime"

"Quiero color!"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Rachel que deslizó el vaso de lápices hacía Jasper. Quinn los regó frente al pequeño quien al verlos chilló de alegría y dio una palmada. Quinn lo observó cómo intentaba tomar el color verde hasta que lo consiguió y empezó a garabatear.

"Lo siento" murmuró la rubia cuando se percató de la mirada de Rachel entre ella y su pequeño. "Es solo que… si no se le obliga a hablar, se le olvidará y sus terapeutas me odiaran"

"Está bien Quinn"

No, no estaba bien, pero de todos modos Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Podía ver las dudas en los ojos de Rachel. Sí, su hijo parecía un niño normal de cuatro años, pero su incapacidad para comunicarse con regularidad y el hecho que Quinn lo había prácticamente atado a su propio asiento de seguridad hacía bastante obvio que algo no andaba bien. Se percató que Rachel estaba que estallaba de curiosidad, las preguntas que todos hacían a Quinn revoloteaban sobre ella.

 _"¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le paso? Oh, lo siento, nunca se enterará de nada? Será alguna vez normal?"_

Antes de que Quinn pudiera explicar todo eso a la morena, apareció la camarera con sus respectivos platos. La rubia alternaba sus bocados de ensalada de pollo y cebos con los bocados de macarrones con queso de Jasper. Noah devoraba sus panqueques y Beth parecía que estaba en el cielo con su sándwich de tocino con lechuga y tomate.

"Beth" dijo Rachel entre bocados "Y de ti?"

Beth se encogió de hombros. "Tengo doce. Ayudo a cuidar a mis hermanos, voy a la escuela, salgo con amigos"

"Te pareces mucho a tu madre, excepto por el color de cabello"

"Lo sé" Beth suspiró.

Quinn se encogió al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija. Probablemente debió haber encontrado tiempo para explicarle las cosas a la morena antes de la cena. Pero la verdad era, que ella no tenía mucho tiempo. Y no es como si Rachel no haya podido averiguar las cosas preguntándole a otra persona.

"Puede que tenga quien le invite al baile" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Beth se sonrojó. "No sé si me lo vaya a pedir o no"

"Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?" le sugirió Rachel. "También es un mundo de mujeres"

Beth se encogió de hombros. "Quiero que me lo pregunten como en todas las películas. Mamá, con quién fuiste a tu primer baile?"

Quinn sonrió. "Con el tío Finn, fue en el baile de bienvenida de segundo año"

"Y tú Rachel?" Beth miró hacía Rachel. Lo ojos de Quinn se abrieron y casi embarra la boca de Jasper con el bocado de macarrones.

"Yo…" los ojos de Rachel fueron a los de Quinn

Quinn recordaba el primer baile de Rachel, muy, muy bien. ¿Por qué? Porque fue Quinn quien la invitó a ese baile. Fue su baile de graduación. Los papás de Rachel habían cuidado de Beth y ambas se habían ido y regresaron hasta la una de la mañana. También fue la primera noche que pasaron _juntas_. Fue la noche en que Quinn le dijo primero a Rachel que la amaba.

"Oh", dijo Beth cuando el silencio en la mesa creció y se volvió tenso. La joven miró entre su madre y Rachel quien tenía los ojos aun entrecerrados. "Lo entiendo. Así que ustedes… ? bueno, bien, supongo que es bueno que no se odien" Ella sonrió y regresó su atención a su sándwich.

Quinn tragó saliva. "Fue hace mucho tiempo" dijo, "no odio a Rachel" no era una mentira, pero tampoco verdad.

Rachel sonrió un poco, "Y yo definitivamente no odio a tu madre"

El tema provoco preguntas del pasado, sobre el Glee Club, la escuela. Quinn evitó el tema del padre de sus hijos, tanto como lo hicieron Beth y Noah. Rachel parecía entender la indirecta pero las preguntas eran notorias en sus ojos.

 _"¿Él te dejó? ¿Está en la cárcel?"_

"Gracias Rachel," dijo Quinn cuando terminaron de comer. Desató a Jasper de su silla y lo levantó sobre su cadera "Niños, den las gracias a Rachel por la cena"

"Gracias Rachel" dijeron al unísono Beth y Noah. Jasper balbuceo y Rachel se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos. Quinn buscó otro lado a donde mirar porque no podía evitar esa punzada de dolor al ver esa sonrisa que Rachel le dirigía a su hijo menor.

En el mostrador Rachel pagó la cuenta y Quinn una vez más le dio las gracias en voz baja. Beth y Noah corrieron hacía la camioneta; Quinn se tomó su tiempo caminando junto a Rachel quien iba a su coche de alquiler. Rachel era persistente y Quinn lo sabía, y debido a esa persistencia sabía que esa no sería la última vez que la morena aparecería por su puerta mientras estuviese en Lima. Y fue por eso que pensé que Rachel necesitaba escuchar lo que había pasado en esos diez años de su propia boca, de nadie más.

"Los niños estarán en la cama a las nueve" dijo Quinn, "Si… me gustaría que vinieras"

Una larga mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Rachel.

"El barrio es seguro, te lo prometo"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y apretó el botón del control remoto de su auto y las luces brillaron. "Estaré ahí" dijo en voz baja.

Beth y Noah corrieron hacía el sofá y pelearon por el control remoto en cuanto llegaron a casa. Noah ganó el mando t sintonizó el juego de los Cincinnati Reds. La rubia puso a Jasper en el suelo y le estiró las piernas y lo ayudó a moverlas un par de veces. Sonrió cuando Jasper se apoyó en sus rodillas al intentar ponerse de pie. Estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, de pararse solo, tan cerca que podía saborearlo. El pequeño se tambaleo durante unos segundos antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y Quinn lo atrapara. Lo intentó de nuevo y duró un poco más de tiempo hasta que se aburrió y ella supo que se dejó caer a propósito.

"Ese es mi pequeño hombrecito fuerte" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras lo colocaba sobre su espalda para de nuevo estirarle las piernas. "Quizás a finales de verano, eh?"

Jasper murmuró incoherencias y sonrió, Quinn lo recogió y se dejó caer ene l sofá junto a Beth y Noah quienes observaban a los Reds ganar 3-2.

"La tarea está terminada, no?"

Tanto Beth como Noah asintieron. El joven se acurrucó más cerca a su madre y buscaron otro juego de béisbol para ver.

Eran estos los momentos favoritos de Quinn. Antes era así también. Era exactamente igual, solo que del otro lado del sofá Beth se acurrucaba junto a Puck. Veían juegos de béisbol y Puck y Noah apostaban por la puntuación y cuantos jonrones, Puck siempre apostaba alto para que Noah ganara. Siempre eran dulces o una galleta más para todos cuando Noah ganaba. Con Puck no habría sirenas escuchándose por el barrio. Estarían en una bonita casa, definitivamente más grande. Estarían cerca de la casa de la madre de Puck y Quinn caminaría con los niños a verla. Jasper caminaría. Caminarían juntos de la mano las tres cuadras para ver a su nana Puckerman.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media y Quinn dejó a Noah y Beth viendo televisor mientras cambiaba a Jasper con su pijama y lo dejaba en su cama en la habitación del pequeño y Noah. Le leyó un rato hasta que se quedó dormido. Se llevó el monitor consigo mientras regresaba a la sala. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y Noah de nuevo se acurrucó junto a ella.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Beth desde el otro lado del sofá "Rachel no sabe, verdad?"

Quinn respiró hondo. "Noah, ve a ponerte tu pijama, toma tu medicamento y prepárate para dormir. Y será bueno que te cepilles el doble los dientes"

El chico saltó del sofá y fue directo al baño, Quinn dio unas palmaditas al espacio junto a ella y Beth se movió junto a su madre.

"No, ella no lo sabe"

"Como no va a saberlo? Todo el mundo lo sabe"

"Ella estará aquí en un rato, y hablaré con ella, se lo diré"

"Pero, como no iba a saberlo mamá?"

"Cariño, Rachel ha estado ocupada"

"Ósea que no se ha tomado el tiempo para averiguar de la vida de alguien? Ya sé que solo tengo doce, pero no soy estúpida"

"Niña, nunca he dicho eso"

"Será que esta con la fama un poco arriba?"

Quinn suspiro y pasó sus dedos por el cabello grueso de Beth, tirando de la trenza que le había hecho antes. "Ya no sé quién es ella, Beth. Ella estaba tensan y un poco absorbida con el club Glee. Aprendió a renunciar a algunas cosas. Tu ayudaste a eso también, sabes?" Quinn sonrió un poco "ella decía que si alguien merecía ser el centro de atención eras tú. Cuando se enteró que la aceptaban en Nueva York… ella es una buena persona Beth. Realmente lo es y no quiero que nada de lo que haya dicho de ella alguna vez te haga pensar lo contrario. El pasado es pasado, entiendes?"

Beth asintió. "¿Ella rompió contigo?"

"Fue hace mucho tiempo cariño. No es…" Quinn vio la expresión en el rostro de su hija. Era como mirarse en un espejo, como si tuviera dice de nuevo. Sus padres le hicieron eso a ella también. Le restaron importancia a sus preguntas diciéndole que no era importante. "Sí" le respondió. "Antes de que se fuera a la universidad en Nueva York. Empezamos a salir después de tu nacieras y fue maravilloso y después ella, entonces solo… se fue. Me vio el día que tenía ya todo empaquetado y me dijo que no iba a funcionar y se fue, y no volví a saber nada de ella. Nada hasta hoy"

Noah entro de nuevo en la sala de estar y saltó junto al brazo de su madre. Le enseñó los dientes y ella sonrió y le tomo el rostro con una mano"

"Entonces tu padre y yo regresamos y así nació esta monstruosidad" dijo en broma con una sonrisa. Noah se rio y Quinn lo movió lo suficiente para acomodarlo bien a su lado. "No cambiara nada por nada en el mundo, ¿entiendes? Te amo, a los tres, y nadie ni nunca cambiara eso".

Beth asintió y Noah se acurrucó más a lado de su madre. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Noah y lo cargó a su cuarto y lo metió en la cama. Noah, aparte de su libro de lectura, leía algo más para ella. Habían estado trabajando en la saga de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_ desde el inicio del año escolar. El chico estaba sobre los últimos capítulos de _El Sobrino del Mago_. Cuando empezó a bostezar y a arrastrar las palabras, Quinn le retiró el libro y puso el separador en su lugar, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y lo arropó.

"Te amo Noah" susurró mientras se levantaba del borde de su cama.

"Yo también te amo mamá".

Quinn volvió a la sala de estar para encontrar a Beth acurrucada en el sofá, profundamente dormida. Sonrió y suavemente la sacudió para despertarla. Beth bostezó. Quinn besó la frente de su hija y le susurró las buenas noches, apenas y obtuvo respuesta mientras la chica se arrastraba al baño. Quinn miró un par de canales en la televisión hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Beth cerrarse justo cuando se escuchaba un ligero golpe en la puerta principal. Quinn tragó saliva y de nuevo se levantó del sofá. Elevó una breve oración para que fuera o menos doloroso posible mientras abría la puerta. El rostro de Rachel denotaba nerviosismo mientras miraba sobre su hombro y de nuevo a la puerta.

"Hey" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel sonrió, "Hey"

"Entra, gustas café? Voy a preparar"

"Suena maravilloso, gracias"

Quinn asintió y Rachel entró. Los ojos de la morena se movían por toda la habitación, desde el desgastado sofá marrón hasta el televisor y el pequeño gabinete sobre este que contenía el reproductor de DVD y la caja de cable* junto a las películas de Noah y Beth. También estaban las fotos escolares de ambos chicos colgando por encima de la TV y el retrato de la familia Puckerman que colgaba sobre el sofá, tomado poco después del nacimiento de Jasper. Quinn tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión antes de emprender el camino a la cocina.

"Lamento el desastre. Traté de limpiar un poco hoy, pero fue mi día libre y realmente no tenía ganas de hacer mucho. Siéntate en la mesa si encuentras espacio"

Rachel colgó su bolso y su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas, pero se mantuvo en pie.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Quinn sacó la lata de café de la nevera y empezó a cargar la cafetera.

"No, está bien. Sin embargo, no es Starbucks" Lleno el recipiente con café suficiente para dos tazas.

"Estoy segura que estará bien Quinn"

La rubia pulso un par de botones y la maquina empezó a funcionar. Gracias a Dios. Nop lo había hecho esa mañana. Otro artefacto más que estaba en las ultimas, y que no podía permitirse el lujo de reemplazar o reparar. Miro a su alrededor para apartar algunas cosas y sentarse en la mesa frente a Rachel y hablar de las cosas que realmente no quería hablar, pero sabía que necesitaba. Quitó platos de la mañana. Movió todo a la encimera. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró a Rachel. La morena todavía lucía un poco ajena.

"Así que… ¿estás en la ciudad para la reunión?"

Rachel asintió. "Y un poco de vacaciones"

"¿Has visto a alguien más?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Vi un letreo de la farmacia de Tina y Artie, supongo que les va bien"

"Sí. Nos ayudan mucho. Todos los que se quedaron. Incluso la esposa de Finn cuida a Jasper los días en los que trabajo y a Beth y Noah después de la escuela también. No le pago por ella. Es bueno, pero… me siento mal. Incluso cuando hice por pagarle terminó comprando regalos de navidad y cumpleaños para los niños. El padre de Kurt-"

"Quinn, ¿dónde está Noah?"

La pregunta golpeo a Quinn como un ladrillo. Una tonelada de ladrillos. No había esperado que Rachel fuera tan directa…. Pero de nuevo, era Rachel Berry. Obviamente si hubiese sabido no hubiese dado tantas vueltas. Quinn jugueteo un poco con su anillo de bodas.

"No está aquí", susurró.

"¿Te dejó? Con tres niños? Ese hijo de…"

"Puck murió Rachel"

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios, los fav y los fw, ya saben, la motivación nunca esta de más.**

 **Con este fic creo que me llevaré así, semanal xD ahorita estoy estancada con el 3er capítulo. Prometo subirlo en cuanto llegue al 4to**

 **Bueno, algunas dijeron suponer que paso con Noah, le atinaron?**

 **A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho Puck, mas que Finn o Sam o cualquier otro chico de Glee (bueno, Jesse tmb me cae bien), y el que Puck me gustase fue lo que me atrajo de este fic cuando lo leí, porque sin duda no esperaba este rumbo para él.**

 **El capítulo que viene sabremos que paso. Adelanto:**

 _"Siento que te debo…"_

 _Quinn negó con la cabeza "No, no me debes nada"_

 _Rachel se puso de pie. Quinn retrocedió. Sí había una cosa que no necesitaba de Rachel era un abrazo._

 _"Quinn, te dejé de una manera… muy brutal. Apenas y me despedí, yo…"_

 _"Sé cómo me dejaste, yo estaba ahí, Puck estuvo ahí. Tú no."_

 _"¿Crees que si me hubiese quedado…"_

 _Quinn no estaba segura de lo que diría Rachel hasta que la miro. Esa fue una cosa que Quinn juró nunca pensar, sobre todo después de la muerte de Puck. Ella nunca había pensado como serían las cosas si Rachel se hubiese quedado. Tenía a sus bebés y amaba a los tres y ningún pensamiento de una vida sin ellos era necesario._

 _"¡No!" grito Quinn. "No, no, no. No estoy jugando contigo 'y sí?' Rachel. Tengo tres hijos y nunca lamentaré tenerlos. No voy nunca a pensar en una vida sin ellos, lo entiendes? Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta."_

 **Jugoso adelanto, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Silencio. Quinn se quedó mirando a la morena que tenía su vista fija en ella. Los dedos de Quinn se quedaron sobre la banda de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo. Los brazos de Rachel a su costado. La máquina de café funcionando pero la mirada de Quinn nunca dejó a la morena. Vio a Rachel tragar y tratar de formar palabras en su cabeza, pero nada salió. Nada más que el sonido de la cafetera y el tic-tac del reloj de la pared de la cocina.

"Él… murió…" Quinn finalmente exhaló el aliento que estaba conteniendo. "Él no me dejó… no terminó en la cárcel, como todo el mundo pensaba que haría… murió"

Quinn empezó a temblar, la boca de Rachel aún se movía por formar alguna palabra, seguramente aquellas que Quinn ya había escuchado miles de veces con anterioridad. Lo escuchó de mucha gente, de la gente de la funeraria, tanto como la cantidad de veces que tuvo que decir gracias sin emoción alguna. Quienes eran? No tenía ni idea. Todos eran personas sin rostros que habían ido a ver a la viuda de veintiséis años con tres hijos, dos de los cuales tuvieron que ser sacados de la cama del hospital donde estaba su hijo menor para poder estar en el funeral de su padre.

"Lo siento mucho" Rachel se atraganto. "Quinn, no tenía ni idea…"

"No" dijo la rubia entre dientes, "No lo sabias. No te molestaste en preguntar. No te molestaste en llamar. No te tomaste la molestia. Estabas demasiado ocupada poniéndote atención a ti"

Rachel se tambaleo hacía atrás y choco con una silla y se dejó caer en ella. "No puedo creer que nadie me dijera… mis papás no me dijeron nada."

"¿Con qué frecuencia has llamado a alguien en los últimos años para que te pongan al día?"

La mirada de Rachel cayó al suelo. "Yo... no lo hago", murmuro. "Mis asistentes siempre envían notas o flores".

La cafetera sonó y Quinn sacó dos tazas del armario y sirvió para cada una. Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y puso temblorosamente una taza delante de Rachel y luego se sentó frente a la morena.

"Fue hace dos años" Quinn suspiró. "Hace casi dos años. En verano. Mike posee una propiedad en el lado norte de la ciudad y ellos tenían unas motonetas para correr por ahí. Estaban probando una marca nueva y así fue que Puck y yo llevamos a los niños para que pudieran correr y sacar un poco de energía. Yo… le rogué para que no se llevara a Jasper, era demasiado pequeño pero cuando Puck lo dejó Jasper lloró. Él prometió que estaría bien… me lo prometió" La mirada de Quinn bajo hacía la taza de café de Rachel. Paso el dedo por el borde de la suya sollozando y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. "Había pasado media hora y no los podíamos encontrar… Mike fue hacia donde Puck había salido y entonces… había un defecto en el eje y… se voltearon. Incluso si hubiese tenido casco no hubiese importado y… Jasper solo sobrevivió porque Puck lo protegió."

Quinn miró por encima de su taza de café donde Rachel se había movido, acercando su silla a la mesa. Rachel puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Quinn y la rubia retrocedió un poco ante el toque familiar.

"Él ya estaba muerto cuando el helicóptero aterrizó. Jasper estuvo en el hospital tres meses. Él… él era un niño de dos años perfectamente normal antes que ocurriera. Corría, jugaba, y hablaba conmigo a su manera… todo eso se fue."

"Quinn… Quinn estoy aquí, lo siento… no sé qué más decir"

Quinn levantó la vista de su taza de café a la mirada simpática y sincera de su ex amante. Rachel alargó la mano y limpio las lágrimas que había caído por el rostro de Quinn. La rubia instintivamente cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su tacto.

"Realmente llegué a amarlo, me enamoró, Rachel" susurró. "Todo el mundo pensó que nos casábamos porque me quede embarazada de nuevo, pero eso no era todo. Yo lo amaba… todavía lo amo" Quinn abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando Rachel se apartó. "Él era bueno conmigo, nunca me engañó, nunca me hizo daño y era bueno con los niños. Noah es casi como él, me da miedo a veces," Quinn se rio un poco "ha sido muy, muy difícil para él. Finn es un buen tío, pero Noah estaba tan apegado a Puck. Trabajó muy duro Rach. Te hubieras impresionado. Tenía un trabajo realmente bueno en una empresa de servicios públicos. Instalaba líneas de energía. Teníamos este plan de que tan pronto como Jasper estuviera en la escuela yo empezaría a tomar clases en OSU para que pudiera conseguir un trabajo mejor que en el Pick-N-Save."

Rachel seguía inmóvil, casi en silencio, Quinn podía verla.

"Es mucho para asimilar, no?" Quinn susurró. Rachel asintió.

"Quinn, sinceramente, no sé qué decir… No me esperaba esto. Quiero decir… estaba dando por hecho que él se había ido, que te había abandonado y por supuesto, ahora me siento horrible por pensar eso de él. Quinn, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…"

Quinn levantó una mano para detener a la morena. Ella había tomado muchas cosas de mucha gente y estaba malditamente decidida de que Rachel no sería una de ellos. A pesar de que aún había una pequeña parte que le guardaba rencor que le gritaba 'tómalo! Te lo mereces!' Quinn no iba a darle la satisfacción de que Rachel la ayudará a salir de cualquier agujero.

"He llegado hasta aquí, Rachel. No quiero tu caridad. La cena estuvo bien y te agradesco eso… pero no puedo tomar nada de ti"

"Quiero aprovechar, comprarle algo de ropa a Beth…"

"No!" Quinn se levantó y gruñó. "Yo puedo cuidar de mis hijos Rachel!"

Sabía que Rachel no quería decir nada malo. Sabía que solo quería ayudar. Pero Quinn estaba un poco harta de recibir ayuda. Le debía a la demás gente más de lo que algún día podría llegar a pagar y eso la mataba. Sí, se tragaba su orgullo y tomaba lo que le ofrecían la mayor parte de tiempo, pero Rachel era una historia diferente.

"Quinn, no quise decir…"

Quinn empezó a caminar. No podía mirar a Rachel. No podía quedarse quieta. Solo tenía que moverse y no mirar a la estrella en su cocina. Demonios, la cocina de Rachel era probablemente del tamaño de toda su casa.

"No quiero deberte nada, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo comprarles ropa a mis hijos, puedo ponerles comida en la mesa, les proveo de techo. Está bien, ya sé que no vivo en la parte más bonita de la ciudad, pero no estamos viviendo en cajas. Si... si Puck todavía estuviese vivo las cosas serían mucho mejores… viviríamos en una casa bonita, en un buen barrio y la terapia no sería necesaria en ninguno de mis hijos… Escucha, " Quinn se detuvo "entiendo que quieras ayudar. Todo el mundo quiere ayudar. Pero no puedo aceptar ayuda de ti. Lo siento"

"Siento que te debo…"

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No, no me debes nada"

Rachel se puso de pie. Quinn retrocedió. Sí había una cosa que no necesitaba de Rachel era un abrazo.

"Quinn, te dejé de una manera… muy brutal. Apenas y me despedí, yo…"

"Sé cómo me dejaste, yo estaba ahí, Puck estuvo ahí. Tu no."

"¿Crees que si me hubiese quedado…"

Quinn no estaba segura de lo que diría Rachel hasta que la miro. Esa fue una cosa que Quinn juró nunca pensar, sobre todo después de la muerte de Puck. Ella nunca había pensado como serían las cosas si Rachel se hubiese quedado. Tenía a sus bebés y amaba a los tres y no concebia la idea de una vida sin ellos, era innecesario.

"¡No!" grito Quinn. "No, no, no. No estoy jugando contigo 'y sí?' Rachel. Tengo tres hijos y nunca lamentaré tenerlos. Nunca pensaré en una vida sin ellos, lo entiendes? Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta."

"Lo siento", dijo Rachel mientras retrocedía "… tienes razón crucé la línea. Se está haciendo tarde, debo irme; tu probablemente tengas que trabajar mañana, no quiero mantenerte despierta."

Quinn solo pudo asentir. Sí, Rachel tenía que irse… No, necesitaba que Rachel se quedase. Pero tenía que irse. Tenía que irse y dejar que Quinn se sentara y tratará de no pensar en su marido muerto y encontrar la manera de comprarle a Beth nuevos vaqueros y rellenar el medicamento de Noah que le previene de colapsos y asegurarse de que Jasper consiga sus ejercicios cada mañana, tarde y noche.

"Quinn, ¿estás bien?"

La rubia no estaba segura de lo que la expresión en su rostro decía, quizás estaba diciendo más de lo que quería, lo suficiente para que Rachel estuviese aún de pie frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos marrón oscuro.

"Estoy bien" mintió. Una mentira que decía a todo el mundo y que todo el mundo creía.

"No, no lo estas. Estas… agotada. Y frustrada conmigo, supongo. No estás bien"

"Estoy bien"

Quinn se apartó. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Estaba viviendo con la ayuda del gobierno, en una casa del gobierno, probablemente ella misma necesitaba terapia, su trabajo sin futuro apenas le daba lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos. Tenía veintiocho años y era una viuda desde hace dos, que nunca pudo llorar la pérdida de su marido porque tenía que centrarse en su hijo. Ni si quiera había tenido una cita desde la secundaria y ahora Rachel Berry estaba de pie en su cocina con sus grandes ojos marrones y los cinco pies y dos pulgadas que era medía, era la misma Rachel Berry que Quinn conocía de esos años que pasaron en los brazos de la otra. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se aferró a una de las sillas de la cocina. Una vez más, Rachel se acercó y esta vez puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y negó con la cabeza… y Quinn, Quinn trató de fingir de que ese contacto no le afectaba.

"No estás bien"

"Estoy bien" susurró. Paso sus dedos por encima de su anillo de bodas, "Lo siento, pero necesito que te vayas"

Quinn se apartó del toque de Rachel para ir a la puerta principal con la morena siguiéndola apenas unos segundos después. No podía permitirle a Rachel quedarse, porque sabía que se iría de nuevo. No podía permitirse que la morena la hiciera sentirse así de nuevo. Tenía tres hijos en que pensar y Rachel no iba a entrar en sus vidas y luego irse como si nada hubiese pasado en cuanto algo mejor apareciera. Ellos no podrían hacerle frente a esa perdida.

La morena asintió. "Lo entiendo perfectamente Quinn. No puedo regresar de nuevo a su vida así como si nada… lo puedo imaginar. Escucha, estaré aquí por un tiempo." La morena reviso en su bolso que había traído desde la cocina y sacó una tarjeta y una pluma. Escribió algo en ella y se la entregó a Quinn. "Si necesitas algo… por favor, cualquier cosa, una niñera, alguien con quien hablar… lo que sea. Solo llámame"

Quinn miró la tarjeta en su propia mano temblorosa, con los números escritos en ella. Miro a Rachel observando fijamente la puerta principal.

"Quinn, para irme la puerta se debe abrir"

La rubia miró su mano que aún tenía en el pomo de la puerta y miró a Rachel. Rachel tenía que irse. Quinn tenía que abrir la puerta. Sostuvo unos instante más el pomo y luego lentamente lo soltó. De verdad, de verdad que Rachel necesitaba salir de ahí. Tenía que irse porque Quinn no podía hacer esto de nuevo. No podía hacerlo. Miró a la morena y tiró de la puerta. Su trance fue interrumpido por un grito de Jasper que sonó a través del monitor de bebe. Se olvidó de Rachel.

Quinn corrió a la habitación de los niños y por instinto se dirigió a Jasper y rápidamente lo levanto de la cama y lo abrazó.

"Qué pasa?" murmuró Noah.

"Nada cariño, vuelve a dormir"

"Mm ok"

Quinn llevó a Jasper a la sala de estar; Rachel seguía de pie junto a la puerta, que de nuevo se encontrada cerrada. La rubia no le hizo caso y acostó a Jasper en el sofá y palpó las piernas del pequeño y encontró el calambre. Lo masajeó hasta calmarlo y le estiró la pierna. Él gemía al principio, después solo le flexionaba el pie de arriba abajo para tratar de estirar los músculos.

"¿Está bien?"

"Le dan calambres musculares en las piernas porque no puede ejercitarla como necesita. Solo tengo que trabajar en ello" Quinn siguió estirando y presionaba los dedos en el nudo y masajeó hasta que el temblor se detuvo y el musculo se relajó. Masajeo también la otra pierna para evitar futuros calambres. "¿Puedes verlo un segundo? Asegurarte que no rueda del sofá?"

Rachel asintió. Quinn fue a su dormitorio y sacó la almohada eléctrica. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá cantándole suavemente y Jasper tenía su atención centrada en la morena y la miraba intensamente. Quinn se quedó mirando la escena unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar al sofá y luego al suelo para conectar la manta. Tomó a Jasper en su regazo y le envolvió la almohadilla caliente alrededor de la pierna.

"Él… él lo hará alguna vez…"

"¿Será que algún día sea normal?" Quinn terminó la frase antes de Rachel. "Trabajamos en ello. Puede pararse y sostenerse en sus pies por algunos segundos, así que espero que a finales de verano este caminando. Hubo daño cerebral y en la médula espinal y los médicos dijeron que nunca lograría nada, pero aquí estamos, lo llevamos un día a la vez. Kelsey lo lleva a terapias casi todos los días."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y miró a su regazo. Quinn miró a su hijo dormido y suspiro. Él era un recordatorio de que no podía ser egoísta respecto a la morena. Ella había estado enamorada de la Rachel de diecisiete años, no de la que estaba a su lado. Una pequeña parte quería conocer a esta Rachel. Pero las intenciones de la morena eran cuestionables y era un riesgo, y el riesgo no era bueno cuando se trataba de los niños.

"Rachel, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mi" susurró Quinn. "No sé porque estás aquí o porque quieres estar aquí… pero no puedo hacerlo. Sea lo que sea, no puedo"

"No quiero nada de ti. Excepto, tal vez, que me dejes ayudar, pero sino me dejas con eso, al menos, podemos ser amigas"

"Me asustas. Me asustas porque la primera vez empezamos como amigas. Si solo fuera eso, estaría bien, pero tengo niños a los cuales considerar. Los niños ya perdieron a su padre. Los vas a dejar, Rachel. Tú quieres ayudar, pero tendrás una oportunidad de irte de nuevo a Los Ángeles, y vivir tu vida y no te quedarás para hacer frente a las consecuencias. No puedo hacerles eso a ellos."

"No va a ser así…"

"¿Cómo será entonces Rachel? Dime, exactamente como será cuando vuelvas a Los Ángeles?"

"Llamaré, voy a… regresaré aquí más a menudo. Quinn… yo quiero estar para ti. Quiero compensar los últimos diez años. Quiero que tengas alguien con quien hablar."

"Tengo gente para hablar"

"Por favor, Quinn… te lo ruego… por favor, déjame estar aquí"

Quinn se tensó cuando la mano de Rachel se posó en su hombro. La morena se acercó y Quinn juraba podía oír sus latidos del bombeo de sangre de su corazón. Voltear y encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel sería peligroso, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lentamente giró la cabeza, los ojos de Rachel estaban enrojecidos, como los suyos. Parecía la Rachel que tenía dieciséis años, cuando su relación paso de ser enemigas a dar comienzo a algo espectacular justo antes de las seccionales de su segundo año. Era una Rachel sincera, honesta, desinteresada. Era Rachel diciéndole que valdría la pena el riesgo.

"Juro por Dios Rachel" susurró Quinn, "si le haces daño a mis hijos… voy a cazarte y nunca van a encontrar tu cuerpo."

Rachel asintió. "Asegúrate de al menos enterrar mi Grammy conmigo."

"Yo pensaba más pasarte por una trituradora de madera."

"Preferiría que el premio se quede intacto. Tal vez si lo subastas después puedas donar las ganancias a una organización benéfica con conciencia social?"

Quinn sonrió. "Bueno." Miró su reloj de pared y suspiró. "Son las diez y media. Tengo que llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, limpiar un poco y tratar de conseguir algo de sueño."

"Por supuesto… lo siento si he sobrepasado mi visita"

"Está bien Rachel"

Quinn apagó la almohadilla térmica y desenvolvió la pierna de Jasper. Se puso de pie y alzó al niño en su cadera, Rachel la imitó. Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta y esta vez cuando la abrió, realmente la abrió. Rachel sonrió con apreció y miró por la puerta a ambos lados antes de salir e ir hasta su coche.

"Llámame, lo digo en serio" dijo antes de entrar a su auto.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Lo siento, tuve problemas de salud la semana pasada y derivó en reposo total así que no logré terminar a tiempo. Y ayer se me olvidó xD  
**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

No era que Quinn odiase su trabajo… simplemente no esperaba hacer una carrera en ello. "Asociado Multi-departamentel" sonaba maravilloso, pero la realidad era que solo significaba que tenía que saber cómo hacer cada trabajo en cada departamento de la tienda y hacer esas tareas no por mucho más dinero que cualquiera que solo estaba en un departamento. Era un paso apenas por encima de cuando se inició como cajera. Algunos días hacia labores de cajera, otros surtían anaqueles, en otros ingresaba el inventario al sistema. No podía avanzar hasta que tomara algunas clases en la universidad y no quería porque ya pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de sus hijos.

Hoy, era uno de los días que trabajaba en la caja registradora. Le sonreía a los clientes y ellos la miraban como su supiera lo que pasaba. Reconoció algunos clientes y cortésmente decía hola y respondía a sus preguntas de cómo estaba. Daba rápido teclasos para registrar los productos. A la hora del almuerzo tomo un bocadillo del departamento de delicatesen y llamó a la casa de los Hudson para saber cómo le había ido a Jasper en su terapia del habla esa mañana. Tomó otro descanso a las 3:30 y llamó de nuevo para asegurarse de que Beth y Noah había llegado bien en el autobús escolar y para preguntarles rápidamente como había ido su día. Cuando regresó de su descanso lo hizo de nuevo a la caja registradora.

"Hey" una suave voz se escuchó cuando cogió una bolsa de manzanas y tecleaba su código.

No fue completamente una sorpresa para Quinn ver a Rachel de pie frente a ella con su tarjeta de débito. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron cuando miró la cinta transportadora. Había muchas bolsas de productos que parecían ser frutas y verduras y Quinn tenía la sensación de que todo eso era apropósito, le tomo unos segundos en tomarlo y seguir en ello.

"Hola", respondió ella. Pesaba las manzanas y demás bolsas. Marcó el código de la lechuga romana, pesó y empacó para ella. "Estas haciendo una investigación de mercado entre las frutas y verduras?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros, "No hay nada de malo en comer saludable"

Quinn tecleo el código de los limones, "supongo que no". Un cliente se asomó en la fila y vio todas las bolsas de frutas y vegetales y prefirió cambiar de caja. Quinn tecleo el código para el hinojo.

"Solo quería recordarte una vez más, que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo. Lo digo en serio, de día o de noche."

"Lo sé Rachel", alcachofas, paquetes de espinacas, repollo morado.

"Estaba pensando, tal vez esta noche pueda pasar por comida y llevarla. Pizza o algo así"

"Te lo dije, no quiero caridad" murmuró Quinn. Tecleaba fuertemente los códigos de las zanahorias, col verde y mango.

"No es caridad. Me gusta la pizza y no quiero comer sola. Mis papás están fuera de la ciudad en este momento y la casa se siente bastante sola. Realmente me estarías haciendo un favor si me lo permites."

"Yo te estaría haciendo un favor? enserio?" Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba mintiendo. Sabía que era caridad. Pero también sabía que si esta Rachel de veintiocho años tenía algo de la de diecisiete, Rachel estaría apareciendo en su puerta cerca de las seis y media con dos cajas de pizza y una sonrisa. Suspiro y miró la uva, piña y la cebolla.

"Definitivamente, un gran favor"

Quinn cedió. "Noah y Beth la comen con pepperoni y queso extra. A mi aun me gusta la delicia vegetariana. Jasper comerá cualquier cosa."

La morena sonrió. "¡Maravilloso!"

Quinn negó con la cabeza y siguió tecleando el código del plátano y el total de la compra. "Acabas de hacer una compra de 46 dólares en comida que ni siquiera deseas"

Rachel pasó la tarjeta de débito por la maquina e introdujo su código. "Haré una ensalada para acompañar la cena", dijo con un guiño.

La rubia terminó de embolsar el resto de los productos y se los entregó a la morena para que pudiera poner sus bolsas en su carrito.

"Entonces, estoy ahí cerca de las 6 y media?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Sabes que no estoy aquí por comisión o algo, verdad? Así que si quieres venir aquí todos los días no importa."

"No importa" dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, "te veré esta noche"

En cuanto el reloj dio las cinco, Quinn cerró su caja registradora y se apresuró hacía su casillero para recoger sus cosas y apresurarse a la casa de los Hudson para recoger a los niños. Noah era un borrón mientras corría fuera de la casa y Quinn rezó para que solo fuera por su hiperactividad y no _uno de esos días._ Sus oraciones fueron contestadas. Tan pronto como ella aseguró a Jasper en su asiento de coche miró a Noah y vio sus ojos mirando alrededor de la camioneta y como se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

"En un minutos estamos en casa, de acuerdo?" aseguró a su hijo de en medio "te prometo que llegaremos lo más rápido que se pueda".

Noah se relajó.

"¿Qué pasó?" le susurró Quinn a Beth tan pronto como se metió en el asiento de conductor.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé"

Quinn odiaba esa respuesta. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Noah. Si supiera que disparó la situación podría arreglarlo rápidamente. Pero lo sabía. Llegaron a casa en tiempo record, Noah salió corriendo de la camioneta y fue tras de él tan rápido como pudo cargando a Jasper en su cadera. Beth abrió la puerta con sus llaves y Noah de inmediato se fue a su habitación.

"Lo miras, por favor?" le pregunto Quinn a su hija mientras sentaba a Jasper en el sofá. Beth asintió y encendió el televisor en alguna caricatura para mantener a su hermano entretenido. "Noah" dijo la rubia detenida tras la puerta de la habitación del niño. "Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

Algo se estrelló, un gruñido. Los nervios se habían convertido en enojo y Quinn se aferró al pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo giró para abrir. Se encontró con un libro cruzando el cuarto hacía ella y enseguida se agachó.

"Noah! Por favor, háblame!"

"No quiero!" gritó el niño.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Quiero a papá!"

Quinn se adentró al dormitorio y se topó con otro libro que también esquivo.

"Noah deja de hacer eso"

"No! Quiero estar con papá!"

Quinn esquivó otro libro y se lanzó para atrapar a su hijo por la espalda. Él le dio una patada y ella se esforzó y lo aferró manteniendo sus brazos inmovilizados. No necesitaba otro labio partido. Lucho con él durante unos minutos mientras el pequeño gritaba incoherencias y trataba de luchar contra ella.

"Noah, por favor, cálmate"

"Aléjate!"

Peleo contra ella. La rubia se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquello, porque a pesar de que el aún era pequeño para su edad existía la posibilidad de que pudiera superarla.

"¿A quién quieres hablarle? ¿Quieres hablar con el médico? El tío Finn? Si no quieres hablar conmigo, con quién quieres hablar?"

"Papá! Quiero a papá!"

"Lo sé… se que lo quieres, de acuerdo? Yo también lo quiero, lo sabes, verdad?"

"No, no no!"

Esa era una respuesta nueva. Quinn estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para soltar a su hijo, pero mientras Noah luchaba más ella lo mantuvo abrazado un poco más fuerte.

"Vas a olvidar todo de él! Y todo por culpa de la señora Rachel!"

"¿Quién te dijo eso? escúchame, Noah!" Quinn soltó al chico, lo giró y tomó sus hombros mientras se arrodillaba frente a él "¿quién te dijo eso?"

"Beth le dijo al tío Finn que Rachel estuvo aquí. Y luego le oí hablar por teléfono y dijo…" Noah se soltó del agarre de Quinn y saltó sobre la cama y tomó una almohada.

"¿Qué dijo él?" Quinn se levantó y se sentó junto a su hijo, "¿qué dijo?"

"Dijo que la amabas"

"Lo hice, hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que nacieras, y antes de que me casara con tu padre. No tiene nada que ver con este momento."

"Pero, ¿y si la quieres otra vez? Te olvidará de él"

"Nunca me olvidaré de tu padre, Noah. No importa lo que pase, nunca me olvidaré de él. ¿Quieres saber por qué?"

Noah sollozo y asintió.

"Gracias a ti. Por ti, por tu hermana y por tu hermano. Los tres me recuerda cada día lo mucho que él me amaba y yo aún lo amo y lo amaré siempre, ¿entiendes? No importa lo que pase, nunca me olvidaré de él."

Noah sintió de nuevo.

"Rachel quiere ser mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo?, también necesito amigas."

"Jason Porter dijo que eso es lo que dijo su madre sobre su padrastro y ahora quiere que lo llame 'padre'."

"Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de llamarle papá o mamá. Solo tienes que decirle Rachel, ¿ok? Ella nunca tratará de tomar el lugar de tu padre, lo prometo."

"Vas a amarla de nuevo? Como antes? Como a amaste a papá?"

Quinn suspiró. "Bebé, Rachel quieres ser mi amiga. Te prometo que si alguna vez eso cambia voy a hablar con ustedes primero, ¿entiendes?"

Noah asintió. "¿Crees que ella ya que es famosa, pueda conseguir entradas para los juegos de béisbol?"

Quinn se rio entre dientes. "No estoy segura."

"Tú… tú crees que ella vendría al día de profesiones y hablé sobre ser famosa?"

"Voy a decirte una cosa," dijo Quinn. "Si recoges todos tus libros puedes preguntarle. Si para ti está bien, ella quiere venir y comer pizza esta noche"

Noah frunció las cejas y miró al suelo. "¿Pizza de qué?"

"Pepperoni con queso extra."

"¿Puedo beber soda?"

"Un vaso, sin cafeína y te cepillaras los dientes una vez más extra en cuanto termines. "

"Está bien, ella puede venir."

Quinn sonrió y lo beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Quédate aquí, refréscate un poco y recoge los libros."

"Bueno."

La rubia dejó la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó en el marco y dio las gracias a Dios por escucharla y poder lidiar con esta pequeñacrisis. Después de un par de respiraciones profundas regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a Beth en el sofá.

"Algo bueno esta noche?" preguntó la rubia.

"No."

El tono de Beth era agudo y hostil y Quinn no tenía ánimos para tratar con ella en ese momento, pero ya que era su hija, Quinn miró al techo y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse, preparándose para hacer frente a cualquier problema de Beth.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Nada."

"Beth, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, estoy bien."

"Eres mi hija, te conozco, no estás bien"

"¿Por qué quieres ser de nuevo su amiga? Después de lo que hizo."

Quinn se frotó las sienes y gimió. Nada más faltaba que Jasper empezara a balbucear su odio contra Rachel, pero él solo farfullaba y masticaba el juguete que Beth le había dado para mantenerlo ocupado.

"Cariño, eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Sabes que acabará usándote, verdad? Así la próxima vez que esté en alguna revista podrá decir que ayudó a una mujer viuda y a sus hijos. La hará lucir bien"

"Te dije que no lo haría. Rachel es una buena persona, ¿me entiendes? Ella es muy… está tratando sinceramente. Quiere ser mi amiga y yo necesito amigos al igual que tú. De todos modos, ¿a qué viene todo esto? De que va todo esto con ustedes?"

Beth suspiró. "Escuché al tío Finn hablar por teléfono."

"Tendré que matarlo" murmuró Quinn. "No escuchen al tío Finn, ¿de acuerdo? Solo es muy protector. Demasiado protector. Soy un adulto y es mi decisión dejar a Rachel estar en mi vida… en nuestras vidas. Tu puedes hacerte tu propia opinión de ella, no lo hagas basándote en lo que dicen otras personas."

"Está bien."

"Beth, dale un oportunidad. Vendrá a cenar pronto y quiero que seas agradable con ella."

Beth suspiró "lo seré"

Quinn oyó la puerta del dormitorio de Noah abrirse y le sonrió cuando entró en la sala y se tiró al sofá.

"¿Has recogido todos los libros?"

"Sí"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

"Si ustedes realmente... si realmente no están bien con esto quiero que me lo digan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien mamá" dijo Noah

"Sí, está bien" repitió Beth. "Supongo que si ella es amable con nosotros, entonces está bien"

"Lo será."

* * *

 **Una enorme disculpa por la demora, estuve bastante cargada de trabajo y me fue imposible actualizar, pero ya hoy me puse en ello.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Karla quien me esta ayudando con las correcciones y esas cosas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo!  
**

 **No me había dado cuenta del desorden de los capítulos, lo siento, ya quedo arreglado.  
**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Justo cuando el reloj dio las seis y treinta hubo un golpe en la puerta, al estilo de Rachel Berry, y Quinn mandó a Beth a la cocina para traer platos y vasos mientras ella le abría la puerta a una Rachel sonriente con dos cajas de pizza y dos grandes tazones.

"Entrega a Puckerman!" dijo Rachel con una risita.

Quinn sonrió e ignoró el aleteo en el pecho provocado por esa risita -la que utilizaba para ruborizarla y besarla en los labios-. Tenía que ignorarlo, Rachel era su amiga. Solo eso. Es todo lo que era y lo que podía ser.

"Vamos, ya sabes dónde está la cocina"

Rachel sonrió y entro, Quinn miró por encima de su hombro un coche desconocido que paso por la calle y el conductor miraba hacía su casa. Rachel miró sobre su hombro y gimió.

"Paparazzi, me ha estado siguiendo todo el día, a estas alturas ya me acostumbre, no te preocupes por él, tengamos simplemente una agradable velada…!"

Rachel caminó a través de la sala de estar como si fuera dueña del lugar y puso la pizza sobre la mesa de la cocina, así como los dos tazones. Abrió cada uno de ellos y Quinn no pudo evitar reírse de la ensalada de frutas y la ensalada regular.

"Te dije que haría ensaladas!" claro, no estaba del todo segura que hacer con el hinojo… nunca antes había cocinado con el. Tendré que buscar algo."

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Beth mientras sacaba cuatro vasos y la taza de entrenamiento del gabinete.

"Nada cariño. Rachel solo que es… muy determinada."

Beth se encogió de hombros. "Como sea."

"Beth, ya hablamos de esto," le advirtió Quinn

"Lo siento" murmuró la joven.

"Ve por Noah y lávense las manos para cenar."

Beth asintió y salió dela cocina. Quinn la siguió hasta la sala para llegar a Jasper. Noah Salió corriendo de la habitación una vez que su hermana lo llamó.

"¿Hice algo malo?" pregunto Rachel nerviosamente desde la puerta de la cocina.

Quinn no estaba del todo segura de cómo explicarle a Rachel que sus dos hijos mayores podrían tener una especie de aversión hacia ella. Tuvo que sobornar a su hijo y regañar un poco a su hija… no era exactamente como esperaba que se hicieran las cosas.

Quinn respiro hondo y puso a Jasper en su cadera para volver a la cocina. "Solo han pasado dos años de lo de Puck, Rachel. Aún se están ajustando. Eres la primera persona nueva que ha llegado a sus vidas… Beth sabe que te fuiste. Noah… Noah piensa que vas a tratar de sustituir a Puck. Va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse"

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte, Quinn saltó un poco, y Beth llegó corriendo a la cocina.

"Noah enloqueció de nuevo"

"Mierda," dijo Quinn "lo siento… Rachel, por favor tomas a Jasper?"

Rachel asintió y lo tomo de los brazos de Quinn y fue a la sala de estar. Quinn se fue por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Noah; se escucharon más golpes y gritos incoherentes. Quinn se reprendió mentalmente a si misma por pensar que la rabieta de antes ya era asunto cerrado. Nunca era tan fácil y no supo porque pensó que esta vez lo sería"

"Noah… Noah, soy mamá, puedo entrar?"

"¡Vete!"

"Noah, por favor" Quinn miró a Rachel sentada al borde del sillón con Jasper en su regazo. Al segundo que los ojos avellana de Quinn cayeron sobre los de color marrón de Rachel, la morena miró hacia otro lado. "Noah, ¿qué quieres? Dime que es lo que quieres"

"Yo no te quiero!"

"¿A quién quieres?"

"¡Quiero a papá!"

Quinn abrió la puerta, gran error. Un libro salió lanzado hacia ella apenas y fue capaz de esquivarlo y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

"Beth, se ha tomado sus medicamentos esta mañana?" Quinn le dijo hacía la sala de estar.

"No lo sé, no soy su madre."

"Beth, este no es el momento para que tu vayas de diva ante mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. Quinn suspiro rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Comprobó la caja de pastillas de Noah, los últimos dos espacios de la mañana estaban llenos. En su camino de regreso por el pasillo se escuchó otro golpe en la habitación del niño. Quinn volvió a llamar.

"Noah… Noah, ¿por qué no has tomado tus píldoras esta mañana?"

"¡Vete!"

Quinn se paró frente a la puerta y apoyó su frente contra ella. "Beth!"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor ven aquí"

La joven apareció delante de ella en pocos segundos. Cruzó sus brazos por su pecho y Quinn miró por encima de su hombre a Rachel quien de nuevo miraba hacia otro lado.

"Sé que pido mucho de ustedes, yo sé que… es tu trabajo asegurarte que él se toma sus pastillas en la mañana"

"No, ese es tu trabajo. No soy su madre"

"Entonces puedes empezar a limpiar la casa y hacer todas aquellas tareas que hacen tus amigos. Era el trato, ¿recuerdas? Si me ayudabas con Noah no tendrías que hacer esas tareas."

"Está bien, haré esas labores. Lo que sea"

"¿Qué paso? Hace media hora estaba con mi dulce hija. ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?"

"Porque estoy harta de ser culpable de todas las crisis que tiene! Me culpas aunque no sea cosa mía y luego te das la vuelta y quieres que lo arregle. No es mi trabajo! Estoy harta de ser culpada de todo lo que hace!"

"Yo no…"

"Si lo haces! Noah hace mal su tarea y yo soy la razón porque no lo ayudo. Noah tiene una crisis, es mi culpa, incluso si no estoy ni cerca de él. Si papá estuviera aquí entonces el estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

"Si tu padre estuviera aquí, entonces Noah no tendría crisis y Jasper estaría corriendo alrededor de la casa! Hay un montón de cosas que serían diferentes si tu padre estuviera aquí Beth. Un montón de cosas. Pero no lo está, ok? No está aquí. Yo estoy aquí… y yo… yo no puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Ve a tu habitación."

"Mamá…"

"Ve!"

Quinn odiaba gritarles a sus hijos. Lo odiaba porque sabía que ella tuvo esa edad. Pero en ese momento no era algo que estaba pensando. Pensaría en ello después e iría a disculparse con Beth, pero la chica necesitaba un tiempo para relajarse y eso hizo Quinn. Por supuesto, relajarse para poder llegar a Noah y hablar con él para que dejará de destruir todo en su habitación. Centro su atención de nuevo en la puerta y tocó.

"Bebé, por favor… por favor, háblame" dijo.

Sabría que no serviría de nada. No pasaría nada hasta que él se agotara por completo y ella pudiera abrir la puerta sin la amenaza de ser recibida con un golpe de algún objeto. Esperó unos segundos después del último sonido de objeto aterrizando y lentamente abrió la puerta. Noah estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas hacía su pecho y mirando a su alrededor las diferentes cosas que le rodeaban. Quinn se sentó frente a él y lo arrastró hasta su regazo y se acurrucaron.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto ella.

"No lo sé"

"Olvidaste tomar el medicamento en la mañana."

"Lo olvidé."

"¿Quieres que Rachel se vaya?"

Noah negó con la cabeza "No"

"¿Por qué te has enojado?"

"Así me sentía. Me sentí enojado." Noah suspiró "Extraño a papá," susurró.

"Destruyendo tu habitación no lo traerá de vuelta Noah. Sé que no sabes cómo manejarlo y sé que no dejarás de estar enojado, sobre todo cuando no tomas el medicamento… pero lo único que haces es hacer un lío."

"Lo sé. Simplemente así me siento mejor. Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente grande para el futbol."

"Un par de años más, lo prometo. ¿Te gustaría intentar el béisbol este verano? El tío Finn te ayudará, lo sé"

Noah se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Creo que me siento mejor ahora."

Se acurrucó más cerca de Quinn y la rubia envolvió sus brazos en él. Él chico froto su rostro en el cuello de su madre y miró a su alrededor por el daño hecho. No había mucho. Solo libros tirados en todas partes y su lámpara derribada, pero nada que hubiese roto o dañado permanentemente.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?"

"Creo que Beth es un extraterrestre."

Quinn se rió y abrazo a su hijo. "No le digas que he dicho esto," susurró ella, "pero a veces creo que tienes razón."

Noah se rio. "No voy a decirle porque si lo hago vendrán los otros seres de su nave a borrarnos la mente porque sabremos que están aquí."

"Buen plan, ¿tienes hambre?"

Noah asintió. "Huelo la pizza"

"Trata de arreglar esto un poco, por lo menos recoger los libros y la lámpara ¿de acuerdo? Y vienes a comer pizza"

Noah salió de las piernas de su madre y empezó a recoger los libros. La rubia se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo antes de salir de la habitación. Echo un vistazo a la sala, Rachel tenía Jasper aún en su regazo, pero con su taza de entrenamiento y un libro que la morena le leía al pequeño. Jasper parecía bastante cómodo y Quinn suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Beth. Toco la puerta.

"Beth?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"Ok"  
Quinn abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó en la habitación de su hija. Beth estaba en su cama hojeando una revista. Apenas y la miró, con sus ojos enrojecidos, cuando Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La rubia se sentó en un espacio a un lado de su hija y despejo un poco la cortina de cabello marrón que tenía en la cara. La verdad de lo que le había gritado a su hija se le repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Era una verdad que todos sabían, que las cosas serían diferentes si Puck estuviese vivo, pero no era una verdad que Quinn se había propuesto nunca usar en contexto. Pero las cosas no fueron diferentes. Así había sido las cosas y la vida tenía que continuar.

"Yo sé que no eres la madre de Noah. Sé que en los últimos dos años he pedido mucho de ti con él, pero es porque confió en ti, Beth. Confió en ti con él. Confío en que puedes ayudarle para prepararse para la escuela, así puedo hacer los ejercicios con Jasper y hacer algunas cosas más antes de irnos. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudarlo con la tarea porque tienes las mejores calificaciones y estoy muy, muy orgullosa por eso. Pero no creo que alguna vez, jamás, te haya quitado algo que hubieses querido, ¿verdad?."

"No" murmuró Beth, "pero a veces me echas la culpa"

"Prometo que intentaré detener eso. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que hablaras conmigo en vez de gritarme y actuar como una pequeña diva"

"Lo prometo"

"Escúchame mi niña" Quinn suspiró y paso un brazo por los hombros de Beth, "¿Me estas escuchando?"

Beth asintió.

"Sé que tenemos una gran familia que nos apoya… pero al final del día, solo somos nosotros cuatro. Tú, yo y tus hermanos. Confió en que me ayudes a mantenernos a flote y yo sé que no es justo… es tan injusto, pero un montón de cosas en nuestras vida no son justas. Quiero que sepas que también puedes confiar en mi ¿ok? Ven a mí, puedes hablarme en cualquier momento. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo sé… lo intentaré"

"No ha sido fácil y no lo será. Vamos a pelear y gritaré, pero al final del día, soy tu madre y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, soy tu roca. Nada va a cambiar eso."

"Yo también te quiero mamá."

Quinn besó la frente de su hija y suspiró. "La pizza se está enfriando, ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte la cara y vienes a cenar?"

Beth asintió y sorbió su nariz, Quinn se levantó y salió de la habitación de su hija. Cuando llegó a la sala, Noah estaba con Rachel y Jasper con un plato lleno de pizza escuchando a Rachel leer otro libro. Quinn se apoyó en la pared y vio como los ojos se iluminaban leyendo alguna parte emocionante de _Peter Rabbit_. Noah arrancó un pedazo pequeño de su pizza y se lo dio en la boca a Jasper y el pequeño balbuceo feliz con la comida en su boca. Beth paso a su lado y fue a la cocina; Quinn la siguió y la vio tomar un plato con pizza y un vaso de agua. La joven se fue a la sala de estar y Quinn escuchó a Rachel después de haber terminado la lectura.

"Pueden ver a su hermano?" preguntó la morena.

Solo se escuchó un "sí" de parte de Beth y Noah, Quinn se apoyó en el mostrador. Escucho los pasos de Rachel cada vez más cerca, temía por eso. Sabía lo que venía. Rachel no podría manejar esto. Rachel no quería manejar esto. Quinn pensó que tuvo alguna vez a dos hijos perfectamente felices y uno más en el camino, haría lo que fuera para que eso volviera. Rachel le diría que no se iría, más tarde tendría que ir por trabajo y luego solo recibiría una disculpa. Todos estos pensamientos inundaron la mente de la rubia hasta que un brazo se deslizo alrededor de su cintura y una barbilla se posó sobre su hombro.

"¿Hambrienta?" preguntó Rachel. "El deleite vegetariano olía muy bien durante el camino aquí. Quizás tome una rebanada o dos mientras vine por la taza de Jasper. El me la pidió, me aseguré que dijera exactamente lo que quería. Pero no estaba del todo segura de la pizza. Noah me aseguró que estaba bien y le dio unos cuantos bocados de la suya."

Quinn seguía preparándose para el _'Yo creo que sería mejor que no volviera después de esto'_ , pero nunca llegó. Todo lo que tuvo fue a una Rachel frotando círculos en su espalda y esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia. Quinn miró hacia abajo en el fregadero y se agarró con fuerza a la encimera.

"Rachel, lo de esta noche no es cosa de una sola vez… sucede más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir."

"Lo has manejado muy bien."

"He tenido mucha práctica. Es decir… va mejor cuando Noah no olvida tomar los medicamentos… ha sido una crisis leve en comparación con algunas otras que tuvo antes de que se estabilizara con las pastillas. Pero Beth tiene doce y parece de dieciséis, honestamente no sé cómo sucedió, pero cuando sale corriendo de la habitación es como… cuando te veía vociferando del Glee Club. No ayuda que vivamos en este barrio y no puedo pagar nada mejor para ellos que los jeans Goodwill"

"Es buena en ello? Quiero decir en las salidas dramáticas. Estaría encantada de ayudarla a perfeccionar esas salidas de diva dramática."

Quinn no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo hace bastante bien."

"Si me estás diciendo todo esto para hacerme reconsiderar mi oferta de estar aquí, no funcionará Quinn. Te dije que estaría aquí y eso significa que estaré en el drama y las crisis y en cualquier otra cosa que necesites."

"Solo un tiempo," susurró Quinn. "estoy segura que tendrás otra película ganadora de un Oscar para filmar el mes que viene"

"No estoy considerando ningún trabajo por este momento. Lo próximo que tengo es un evento de promoción para la película que terminé de filmar el mes pasado y pasará un tiempo antes que tenga que hacerlo."

Rachel apretó el brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Quinn no pudo evitar inclinar su cuerpo hacía la morena. No podía negar que se sentía realmente bien tener a Rachel abrazándola de esa manera. Apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de los lados del rostro de Rachel y suspiro.

"Por favor, no arruines esto Rachel."

"No lo haré"

"Mamá, ustedes van … a…"

Quinn se dio la vuelta y Rachel inmediatamente dejó caer el brazo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos cuando Beth entró en la cocina. Los ojos de la joven se movían de un lado a otro sobre las dos mujeres.

"Supongo que… no importa"

"Que necesitas Beth?"

"Me preguntaba si van a volver a la sala o no. Quiero decir… si quieren pueden quedarse aquí haciendo lo que hacían"

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder la chica se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la cocina. Quinn gruñó y siguió a Beth por el pasillo hacía su dormitorio.

"No pasó nada" le aseguró Quinn después de cruzar la puerta. "Rachel…"

"Tu amiga lo ha hecho"

"Beth…"

"No parece como si ella fuese tu amiga. La ves como solías mirar a papá. Yo no miro a mis amigos de esa manera"

"Me la juego a que miras a Jeremy así" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa suave.

"Cállate" murmuró Beth, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Escucha, no sé qué va a pasar, pero te voy a decir lo que le dije a Noah… si algo sucede, si las cosas cambian entre Rachel y yo, entonces ustedes serán los primero en saberlo. Apenas ha pasado un día y medio desde que nos volvimos a ver. Confía en mí, hay mucho camino por recorrer antes de que algo cambie. Si es que llega a cambiar"

Beth asintió. "Supongo que estaría muy bien que mi mamá saliera con una estrella de cine."

"Y una estrella de Broadway" dijo alguien desde la puerta "Por no hablar de mis discos"

Quinn levantó la vista y Rachel sonrió.

"Y modesta también" sonrio Quinn

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Beth. Claro con el permiso de ambas, por supuesto"

Quinn volvio su atención a su hija, "depende de ti."

Beth se encongió de hombros, "bueno"

"Si habla demasiado simplemente dile que se parece a Barbra Streisand, eso la deja sin palabras."

"¿Y si le digo que creo que Streisand es un asco?"

"Entonces fue un gusto conocerte chica"

Beth se rio y Quinn miro de nuevo a Rachel que parecía casi horrorizada.

"Era broma" dijo la niña de doce años, "He pasado tres veces por Funny Girl."

Rachel sonrió. Quinn besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija y se pasó por la puerta, junto a Rachel hacía la sala de estar. Noah le daba otro bocado de pizza a Jasper mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el partido de béisbol que estaba en la televisión.

Noah se había emocionado cuando se enteró que tendría un hermanito. Se emocionó cuando Jasper llegó a casa del hospital. Se había ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo posible para ser un hermano mayor.

Quinn suspiro ante los pensamientos que le llegaron después del accidente. Después de que Puck murió Noah entro casi en trance, solo salía de sí para romper, destruir o lanzar algo en alguna crisis. La rubia termino con él en la sala de emergencias tres veces en dos meses. El chico todavía tenía un lugar en la parte trasera de su cabeza donde no crecía cabello por la cicatriz que tuvo cuando golpeo repetidamente su cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama y se ganó trece puntos de sutura. Aún estaba pagando las facturas de esos viajes al hospital y de todas las citas médicas de su hijo mayor.

Quinn espero a que Jasper terminara su bocado de pizza antes de levantarlo y ponerlo en el suelo para que estirase sus piernas.

"Rachel habló conmigo" dijo Noah después de silenciar el televisor. "dijo que estaba bien si yo no quería que ella ser acercara más"

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que podía venir. Es buena leyendo libros y le dije que estaba leyendo _Crónicas de Narnia_ y me dijo que esos eran sus favoritos. A Jasper le gustó cuando le leyó _Peter Rabbit_. Y le dije sobre el día de profesiones y me dijo que si para ti estaba bien y yo quería, ella podría ir a hablar sobre ser famoso y vivir en California."

Quinn tendió las manos de Jasper para ayudarle a pararse. Sonrió mientras el pequeño se levantaba y se aferraba a sus manos para apoyarse.

"Está bien si de verdad quieres que ella vaya caiño"

Jasper se tambaleo y cayó de nuevo al suelo, Quinn estiró de nuevo sus piernas y tiró una vez mas de él hacía arriba. Cuando de nuevo se cayó volvió a estirarle las piernas hasta que sintió un par de brazos envolverla sobre sus hombros.

"Te quiero mamá" susurró Beth.

"Yo también te quiero… pero a qué viene eso?"

Beth se apartó y Quinn se giró y la miró. La joven se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, seguida de Rachel. Jasper bostezó y Quinn lo recogió y se lo llevó a su habitación para cambiarlo y meterlo en su cama. Subió la manta hasta su barbilla y cogió un libro, _Goodnight Moon,_ de una pila de las que Noah había arrojado. Sintió los ojos de Rachel en ella mientras le leía a su hijo, pero no levantó la vista. Sabía que Rachel estaba ahí, de pie en la puerta mirándola, como siempre lo había hecho cuando Quinn le leía a Beth.

* * *

 **Aún es martes y por ahí dije que lo subiría a mas tardar este día. He cumplido.**

 **Gracias a Karla por revisar este capítulo. Prometo revindicar los canales de comunicación =P**

 **Yo también odié un poco a Finn, che Rex, siempre me anda cayendo un poco mal en los fics. (Y ahora que estoy leyendo de nuevo _Cuidado con lo que Deseas, Fabray_ ps mucho mas.)**

 **Y a todos los que leen y comentas, GRACIAS! y claro, también agradecemos a la señorita autora original de este fic que aunque no entienda el idioma ps se le tiene presente.**

 **Es 15 de Septiembre, mexicanos y mexicanas, ps ya saben, que viva México y todo eso (a pesar de la situación de nuestro país).**

 **Yo celebraré el cumple de mi bebé, va a cumplir 18 añotes! y aunque no lee aquí (porque dice que le aburre Faberry) ps lo felicito y en la madrugada lo llenaré de besotes!**

 **Por cierto, si les late mucho la lectura, no solo fics y estas cosas, les recomiendo 20Lines. Les aseguro que quedan un poco enamoradas/os de la aplicación, claro, dependiendo de su vena romántica.**

 **Los que festejen, si toman no manejen, si no manejan, ps festejen shido!  
**

 **Bien, que pasen una linda noche de martes o miércoles, dependiendo cuando lo lean.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Sí, Quinn había conmocionado a todo el mundo en la escuela y se fue a vivir con Rachel. No fue hasta el verano después de segundo año que lo hizo. Sus padres se habían hecho cargo, pero cuando Rachel vio el ambiente tenso en que Beth estaba siendo criada y que Quinn tenía que soportar, ella misma insistió para que se saliera de ahí. Los padres de Quinn aún bebían como peces y Rachel decía que Beth no tenía necesidad de crecer en ese ambiente que, en primer lugar era extremadamente tenso y peligroso ya que los padres de la rubia pasaban la mitad del tiempo borrachos y en segundo lugar, la casa olía a que Judy Fabray utilizaba aguardiente como producto de limpieza y temía que la bebé se emborrachara con el simple contacto. Y no lo decía bromeando.

Quinn terminó la última línea del libro con un susurro y lo cerró. Se agachó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo ya dormido y sonrió cuando roncó un poco.

"Me trae recuerdos" susurró Rachel.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Mantuvo la lámpara de noche encendida mientas se levantaba y colocaba los libros en pilas en la pequeña estantería vacía frente a las camas. Rachel se arrodillo junto a ella y enderezó la pila de libros que Quinn colocaba en los estantes.

"No tiene sentido organizarlos" murmuró Quinn.

"Lo siento," suspiro Rachel, "solo trato de ayudar".

"Lo sé… lo sé, lo siento. Estoy un poco borde en estos momentos."

La rubia se puso de pie después de poner el último libro en la pila y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas. Rachel le siguió y se giró para salir por la puerta justo cuando Noah entró.

"Necesito mi pijama", dijo mientras se dirigió al armario y la obtuvo. "¿Podemos terminar mi libro esta noche?"

"Por supuesto cariño"

Noah asintió y se fue al baño. La rubia sonrió un poco y tiró de las mantas de la cama de Noah y ahueco sus almohadas.

"Me va a tomar un tiempo con él" dijo Quinn girándose hacía donde estaba Rachel que se había detenido en el umbral. "Si te tienes que ir, está bien"

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No tengo otro lugar donde estar".

Quinn sonrió y volvió a acomodar la cama de Noah. Aun así no se perdió del susurro de la morena.

"No hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar"

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa y se sentó al borde de la cama de su hijo y recogió el libro. El joven llegó brincando a la habitación hasta su cama. Quinn le entrego el libro y miró a Rachel que seguía en el umbral.

"Quieres escuchar?" preguntó Noah mirando a la morena. "Solo son un par de capítulos para terminar el libro, así que si ya sabes que va a pasar no me lo digas, de acuerdo?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Noah. Quinn se instaló junto a su hijo y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y escucharon a Noah leer. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista a Rachel que estaba muy quieta y centrada en cada palabra del chico. Cuando el niño terminó su libro sonrió y se lo entrego a Quinn.

"Bien hecho" dijo, "¿Crees que ya estás listo para mañana?"

Noah asintió. "También iré por el último libro a la biblioteca. El bibliotecario me dijo que lo guardo para mí para que nadie más lo tomara."

"No puedo esperar" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. "Bien, es hora de dormir un poco. Dile buenas noches a Rachel".

Noah sonrió y se salió de las cobijas hasta llegar a Rachel. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la morena se quedó sin aliento antes de corresponder. Quinn se quedó atónita.

"Gracias por la pizza y por leernos a Jasper y a mí. Mamá dijo que estaba bien si querías venir al día de las profesiones y creo que sería muy bueno que lo hicieras" soltó Noah y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Me encantaría ir a tu día de profesiones. De nada por la pizza. Y me hará muy feliz leerles a ustedes en cualquier momento. Ok?"

Noah asintió y corrió de nuevo bajo las cobijas y acomodó su cabeza en su almohada. Quinn se inclinó, le beso la frente y apago la lámpara. Tomó uno de los monitores de bebé y siguió a Rachel fuera de la habitación de los chicos a la sala, donde se sentaron en extremos opuestos del sofá con Beth entre ellas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio a Tyra Banks cerco del 2008 en la tv en lo que parecía una repetición de Top Model.

"No lo sé" Beth se encogió de hombros, "Creo que la biografía de esa mujer. Parece una psicópata. Mostraron un video donde está gritándole a una chica"

Quinn se rio.

"La conocí una vez, ya sabes" dijo Rachel, "Bueno, 'conocer' no sería la palabra adecuada. Fue en un evento de caridad y ella empezó a gritarle a un inocente camarero porque algo estaba mal con sus zapatos. Cuando le señalé que estaban al revés me gritó por no saber quién es y donde estaba. Estoy bastante segura de que esa noche iba bastante intoxicada".

Quinn se echó a reír descontroladamente, tenía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lo hacía de esa forma. Beth reía de la misma manera, posiblemente para Rachel era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"No es gracioso!, de verdad que no lo fue! Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y pensé que podría agredirme físicamente! Quizás me estaba traumatizando por ninguna razón! Quiero decir, estoy segura de que en su estado y con sus zapatos al revés yo bien hubiese podido correo pero era tan- van a parar de reírse de mí?"

"Oh Dios mío!" Beth se quedó sin aliento, "¿Siempre es tan dramática?"

"Siempre" dijo Quinn

"No soy dramática!"

"Lo dice la mujer que se ofreció para enseñarle a mi hija a perfeccionar sus salidas de diva. Acéptalo Rach, eres la reina del drama. No te preocupes por eso, es parte de tu encanto"

"Y eso hace reír" Beth rio.

"También"

"Debería haber sabido que así conseguiría la simpatía de la mini-Quinn. Especialmente una con ADN Puckerman"

Beth se quedó en silencio pero la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro. Quinn pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija.

"Rachel fue la cita de tu padre en la secundaria"

"¿De verdad?" Beth miró de nuevo a Rachel y la morena mayor asintió.

"También lo animé a cantar su primer solo en el coro"

"¿Cuál fue?"

"Sweet Caroline, es una canción algo vieja, incluso antes de hacerlo yo-"

"Él solía cantármela" Beth cortó a Rachel, "Porque es mi segundo nombre" La joven miró su regazo y sonrió, "Nunca me llamaba por mi primer nombre. Me llamaba Sweet Caroline y me la cantaba todas las noches antes de irme a la cama. Incluso hizo una grabación para cuando se fue por su trabajo.

"Se fue a Troy* por una semana cuando su equipo de servicios públicos se declaró en huelga", dijo Quinn. "Ella escuchó ese CD todo el tiempo que él duró fuera".

"Lo rompí", suspiró. "El día en que… cuando sucedió. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho, pero creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya al respecto"

Rachel asintió. Quinn vio la expresión en el rostro de la estrella que mostraba que no sabía que decir. El reloj de la pared macaba las nueve y Quinn besó la cabeza de su hija.

"Hora de dormir cariño"

Beth asintió. "Buenas noches mamá"

Quinn sonrió. Beth miró nerviosamente a Rachel y luego se le lanzó con los brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena. Rachel le devolvió el abrazo y Quinn de nuevo se quedó en shock.

"Gracias Rachel… por… ya sabes"

"No hay problema cariño. Ve a la cama. Sabes? las futuras estrellas necesitan descansar"

Beth asintió y se levantó del sofá para correr a su habitación. La rubia miró con curiosidad a Rachel que miraba al pasillo por donde había desaparecido Beth.

"¿Qué le dijiste a ella?" pregunto rompiendo la concentración de Rachel.

La morena giro la cabeza lentamente y sonrío. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá. Quinn la siguió de cerca hasta la cocina donde Rachel estaba recogiendo la pizza en una caja y colocaba de nuevo las tapas a los cuencos de ensalada y encontrada donde guardarlas en el refrigerador.

"Tienes una hija muy inteligente Quinn"

"Estoy consciente de eso. ¿Qué le has dicho a ella antes que la hizo darme un abrazo sin razón y decirme 'te amo'?"

Rachel cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se quedó mirándolo. Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó. Espero a que Rachel dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Esperó como aquel día en que Rachel se fue. Espero como cuando esperaba el día en que la morena volviera a ella a decirle que lo sentía y que se quedaría o se irían juntas y encontrarían la manera de que funcionara. Había esperado durante un mes antes de que se mudara de la casa de los Berry a un apartamento de dos dormitorios con Puck donde compartía el cuarto con Beth. Espero dos meses antes de tener relaciones sexuales con Puck, ya que, una vez más, estaba borracha y él estaba ahí. Se enteró de que estaba embaraza el 7 de septiembre. Esperó por Rachel incluso después de eso, pero Rachel nunca regresó. Nunca llamó. Nunca envió una carta. Quinn se casó con Puck el 22 de marzo. No envió a Rachel una invitación. El tercer cumpleaños de Beth fue el 12 de abril. Rachel no se acordó. Noah llegó un mes antes, el 16 de abril. Rachel no supo de él hasta hace dos días.

"Rachel?"

"Yo… lo siento tanto Quinn." La mano de Rachel se quedó en la manija del refrigerador y se quedó mirando al aparato blanco. "Lo que hice fue completamente imperdonable y estoy sinceramente estoy sorprendida de que me hayas permitido poner un pie en tu vida de nuevo."

"Rachel, es…" Quinn dio un paso adelante y Rachel se tensó.

"No… lo que tú piensas que es, no lo es. Te dejé Quinn. Todo el mundo pensó que sería Noah quien lo haría, todo el mundo pensó que sería un padre irresponsable y que pasaría de ti y te abandonaría con Beth. Todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí." Rachel se dio la vuelta, lagrimas corrían por su rostro. "Yo soy la irresponsable" dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. "Yo soy fui quien huyó"

"Tenías mejores cosas esperando por ti. Ir a la universidad, una carrera, una vida"

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "No debería haber importado. Debería al menos haber llamado o enviado una carta o algo así. Sé que no quieres jugar al 'y sí' conmigo y yo tampoco quiero jugarlo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que las cosas pudieran haber sido muy diferentes. Mucho mejor. Quizás incluso, aún estuvieras casada con Noah, tendrían a Noah y Jasper… todavía podría haber estado aquí. Yo pude haber estado aquí cuando Noah murió. Debí haber estado aquí Quinn."

"Nadie sabía lo que sucedería"

"Estoy consciente de eso Quinn. Pero cuando la chica que prácticamente fue tu hija por dos años te mira y te amenaza con daños corporales si alguna vez lastimas de nuevo a su madre, cambian las cosas de perspectiva en cuanto a la profundidad de las heridas que hiciste".

Quinn arqueo la ceja, "Beth?"

"Pudiera que no fuera lo suficientemente mayor para recordar mucho pero ella es… es tan perspicaz Quinn. Me dijo que vio la mirada en tus ojos cuando tú le hablaste sobre mí dejándote. Tu hija Quinn, define por completo la frase 'sabio a pesar de sus años'. Algunas personas tienen almas viejas, Beth es una de ellas"

"¿Cómo exactamente te amenazó?"

"Creo que su declaración exacta fue: 'si le haces daño a mi madre otra vez, te golpearé con tus propios premios'. No especificó, así que voy a decir que si es con cada uno de mis propios premios es un poco aterrador ya que el Emmy es algo puntiagudo."

Quinn reprimió una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta. "Yo… lo siento por eso. No estoy segura de donde lo saca."

"De su padre, de eso no hay duda."

Quinn se quedó en silencio y su sonrisa decayó. Sí, habían sido dos años. Sí, aparentemente había sanado y sonreía y hacía bromas… pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dejarse realmente caer. Su prioridad en los últimos dos años había sido que Beth y Noah se ajustaran a su nuevo entorno después de mudarse de su bonita casa en su buen barrio donde solían vivir y por supuesto, la mayor atención se centró en Jasper con quien siempre hizo caso omiso de lo que los médicos le decían, que quedaría atrapado en esa edad y que lo mejor por hacer era ponerlo en un hogar especial. Ella nunca tuvo tiempo para llorar. Estaba demasiado ocupada o demasiado cansada. Y ahora? Ella aún sacaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza porque tenía que enfocarse en sus hijos, no en ella.

Rachel dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Quinn los dio hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

"Detente" susurró Quinn, "Por favor detente"

"Quinn… Quinn, no hagas esto. No me dejes fuera"

"No lo hago"

"¿Qué pasa? Parece que cada vez que se menciona a Noah tú te… apagaras"

"Porque… es… mis hijos. No puedo centrarme en mi Rachel."

"Tus hijos están en la cama en este momento. Somos tú y yo en este momento"

"No," negó Quinn con la cabeza dio unos pasos más hacía atrás. Sus pies tocaron la alfombra mientras retrocedía hacía la sala. No permitiría que Rachel le hiciera esto… no permitiría que Rachel rompiera lo que había trabajado tan duro para construir en dos años, solo porque la diva había aparecido hace dos días.

"Quinn por favor…" Rachel dio más pasos hacia adelante.

Quinn se puso de pie en medio de la sala de estar mirando hacia abajo, al suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de ella misma. Los zapatos de Rachel aparecieron en su campo de visión y dejó de respirar. La mano de Rachel la rodeo por la cintura rogándole aún en voz baja que se dejara ir.

"Estoy aquí para ti Quinn," susurró la morena, "estoy aquí y no me iré."

"¿Por qué me paso esto a mí Rachel?"

Y con esa pregunta y los brazos de Rachel a su alrededor, Quinn lo soltó y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, trató de mantener sus sollozos tranquilos. ¿Cómo había logrado Rachel hacerlo? Quinn no lo sabía. No sabía cómo Rachel hizo que dejara todo salir y finalmente llorarle a su marido, pero algo de la presencia de la morena le era familiar y eso la llevaba a ser la Quinn de antes. Antes de que su vida diera un giro en una dirección que nunca espero, pero que nunca lamentaría.

Quinn se abrazó a la morena y por momento no se preocupó por arruinarle la blusa que probablemente le costó más de lo que ella ganaba a la semana, se preocupó por sí misma. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, se preocupaba por ella misma. Sintió que se iba hacía atrás, sus rodillas golpearon el sofá y cayó en él. Rachel siguió sobre ella y sus pequeños y fuertes brazos nunca dejaron de abrazarla.

* * *

 _ ***Troy: Ciudad en Estados Unidos, se encuentra una ubicada en el condado de Rensselaer en Nueva York y hay otra en el estado de Míchigan, ignoro a cual se referiría.**_

 **Ya reviví, no me quieran matar de nuevo. Ha sido un mes estresante en el trabajo y aparte tomé la loca decisión de ausentarme un fin de semana como las vacaciones que no he tenido y eso implica mucho que hacer.**

 **Estoy ya trabajando en el que sigue para dejarlo antes de irme.**

 **Fueron los Emmy... quedé un poco decepcionada. Juego de Tronos se llevó algunos que a mi sincera opinión no merecía. También me dio coraje que no ganará Tatiana, pero ps ya que!**

 **Empezó la temporada regular de la NFL (Go Packers!) y las series! Grey's, Scandal, Lost Girl, OUAT... y también la nueva serie de Ryan, que me pareció un asco. Buen elenco eso sí, pero una bazofia sinceramente (en mi opinión claro).**

 **Prometo apurarme a dejar hasta el capitulo 7 esta semana y en cuanto regrese subir el 8. Ya estamos cerca de la mitad.**

 **Que opinan? se habrá ganado Rachel el perdón?**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente para apagar la alarma de su celular. Se encontraba en una posición muy cómoda, lo cual era extraño porque su cama no era muy cómoda que digamos, necesitaba reemplazarla. Sus ojos luchaban para abrirse completamente, pero entonces un segundo cuerpo se retorció debajo de ella y un gemido vino de ese cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su cabeza estaba en el vientre de Rachel. Los dedos de la morena estaban en su cabello. Los ojos de Quinn recorrieron la escena. Estaban en la sala de estar, en el sofá. Quinn se sentó rápidamente; Rachel apenas y se agitó cuando sus manos dejaron de tocar la cabeza de Quinn. La rubia tomo su teléfono y apago la alarma.

Observó el sueño de Rachel por unos momentos y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior desde la cocina. Había llorado en el hombro de Rachel y había vertido todo su corazón, por no saber qué hacer con Jasper y haber desaparecido del funeral de su marido y por estar tan asustada de que Noah se haría daño a sí mismo y culpable de que había delegado mucho sobre su hija. Recordó sus ojos ardiendo tanto que no tuvo de otra más que cerrarlos y llorar un poco más y luego nada.

La rubia suspiro y se sento en el borde del sillón y sacudió el hombro de Rachel. La morena se movió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Quinn y se incorporó rápidamente. Quinn mordió su labio inferior e intentó difícilmente no recordar a Rachel cuando se despertaban juntas cuando eran adolescentes.

"Buenos días", susurró Quinn. "No es que quiera… apresurarte, ni nada, pero creo que probablemente deberías irte. No estoy segura de que quiera explicar esto."

"No pasó nada…"

"Lo sé," suspiró Quinn "pero a los niños les gusta asumir cosas."

"Lo tengo" Rachel bostezó, "¿cena esta noche?"

"Voy a cenar con mi jefe esta noche. Mañana? Cocinaré. Conseguiré algunas cosas.

"Está bien", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y se estiró, Quinn la siguió hasta la puerta.

"Gracias Rachel" le susurró la rubia. "Por todo"

Rachel asintió. "Ahora, voy a abrazarte"

Quinn dejó escapar una tranquila risa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y los brazos de la morena rodearon su cuello. Se quedaron un poco más de lo que probablemente era aceptable para las miradas de algunas familias y que no pasaron desapercibidos por Quinn, pero se sentía bien, no importaba que hablaran algo que realmente no había ocurrido. Sin embargo, finalmente la soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no iba a hacerlo.

"Nos vemos mañana en la noche" dijo Quinn.

"Quizás. Podría necesitar mucha carne roja y blanca. Quizás sea anfitriona de una barbacoa este fin de semana."

"El estrellato no hay hecho nada para quitarte tus rarezas Rach."

La morena sonrió y saltó a la puerta de su coche. Dio un adiós con su mano mientras se retiraba y Quinn respiró un poco del pesado aire de finales de primavera antes de cerrar finalmente la puerta e ir a despertar a sus hijos para prepararlos para la escuela y la niñera.

Quinn negoció turnos con los trabajadores del departamento de carnes y por supuesto, cerca de las 2:15pm la morena llegó caminando hasta el área de carnes con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que puedo hacer por usted hoy señorita?" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, estoy pensando en hacer una barbacoa este fin de semana y me gustaría hacer un pedido, ¿Qué me recomiendo usted?"

"Bueno, tenemos nuestras especialidades de barbacoa," señaló Quinn la pantalla LCD detrás de ella, "depende de cuanta gente va a estar allí y lo que les guste"

"Creo que probablemente deba considerar a mas de una amiga y sus tres hijos, no cree?"

"Puede que sea una buena idea" Quinn miró alrededor, la sección estaba casi vacía. Solo faltaba recoger antes de que el turno terminara, pero por el momento solo había unas pocas personas merodeando por el área. "Así que, de verdad estás haciendo lo de la barbacoa?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que sería divertido invitar a todos los que estuvieran por aquí. Si voy a pasar más tiempo en Lima, debería restablecer algunas relaciones."

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Lima?"

"Como ya dije, no tengo obligaciones contractuales por el momento."

Algo que no se había asentado entre Quinn y Rachel apareció. Rachel había sido nominada para un Oscar. Lo había visto. Observó esa noche en la televisión como Rachel perdió el premio a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto. Pero ella no había estado hablando de su carrera. Dijo no tener "ninguna obligación contractual". Por supuesto, se había centrado un poco más en Quinn, pero a Rachel le encantaba hablar de sí misma y de lo buena que era haciendo lo que hacía. Quinn no había oído ni una palabra de eso.

"¿Puedes venir esta noche? A las nueve?"

"¡Por supuesto!, está todo bien?"

"Está bien, solo quiero hablar"

"¡Definitivamente! Puedes ayudarme a planear la barbacoa" Rachel sonrió.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Iba a resolver eso. Un cliente se acercó a Rachel y cortésmente le pidió un autógrafo y una foto con su teléfono celular, la morena se vio obligada a atenderla antes de volver su atención a Quinn. Justo cuando retomaría su plática con la rubia, otro cliente llegó al mostrador y empezó a despotricar sobre chuletas de cordero que no le gustaban. Quinn se encogió de hombros y Rachel entendió, se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la tienda.

Como era de esperarse, el tráfico atrapó a Quinn a pesar de que se había apresurado a salir un poco antes. Podía permitírselo y sentía que lo merecía, ya que trabajaría el sábado para conseguir el sueldo doble. Se apresuró a llegar a casa de los Hudson y se sorprendió cuando Finn abrió la puerta para hablar solo con ella.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo, "Lo puse a practicar béisbol afuera para que no te puedas negar."

Quinn gruñó "ya sé de qué se trata."

"Entonces será fácil. Vamos."

Finn hizo pasar a Quinn a la casa y esta les dio un beso a sus hijos antes de entrar a la sala, Finn cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Así que Rachel, ¿eh?"

"No es…" Quinn suspiro "Sí, Rachel"

"Quinn sabes que sé que eres una buena madre y todo, pero, ¿crees que esto es buena idea?"

"Ella quiere estar aquí Finn. Estuvo durante uno de los colapsos de Noah y los desplantes de diva de Beth, y sabe de Jasper. Sí se quisiera ir ya lo hubiese hecho. Le he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Ella se quedó y aguanto un montón de cosas en el club Glee, pero aun así al final se fue."

"Escucha, sé que es un arriesgado… pero… es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me he sentido feliz Finn. Desde que Puck murió. Ella me mira y sé que todo lo que dice es sincero y honesto. Tu y yo sabemos que Rachel pasa de la mentira."

"Simplemente no quiero que te lastime de nuevo. Ya fue bastante malo cuando se fue y luego, cuando Puck murió… mira, Puck era mi mejor amigo. Y tengo este código de mejor amigo que me dice que tengo que velar por ustedes. Quiero decir, lo haría de todas formas fuera o no mi mejor amigo, porque eres algo así como mi mejor amiga también y yo simplemente no quiero que te lastimen. Solo ten cuidado, de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré." Quinn sonrió y abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo a Finn. "Has velado por mi Finn. No tienes idea de lo genial que has estado y lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Sin embargo, realmente quiero darle una oportunidad."

"Lo tengo. Pero si te hace daño… bueno, no puedo hacerle nada porque no me gustaría ir a la cárcel y perder mi trabajo, pero seguramente le gritaré mucho o algo. Quizás podría contratar a la mafia."

Quinn se rió y levanto la mano para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Finn. "Beth ya le ha dicho a Rachel que la golpeara con sus propios premios."

"Genial!"

La rubia negó con la cabeza. "Rachel quiere hacer una barbacoa este fin de semana, le estoy ayudando a planearla. De verdad me gustaría que vinieras para que pudieras hablar con ella. Ve por ti mismo si está diciendo la verdad"

"Por supuesto, sabes que nunca me niego ante la comida."

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian."

Finn sonrió y besó en la frente a Quinn antes de salir de la sala. Quinn tomó a Jasper de Kelsey y llevo a los niños a la furgoneta para ir a casa y prepararse para la cena de esta noche con su jefe.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, su jefe le dio a cada uno de los niños un billete de cinco dólares como siempre lo hacía. Quinn puso a Jasper en un banco en forma de patito que Brittany y Santana le habían dado por su cuarto cumpleaños, como siempre hacían. Hizo los ejercicios de estiramiento con Jasper en lo que Noah leía los dos primeros capítulos de The Last Battle y Beth se fue a su habitación con un libro que había recogido de la biblioteca. La casa estaba en silencio y Quinn encendió el televisor durante los pocos minutos que tenía antes de que llegara Rachel. Lo coloco en uno de los pocos canales de entretenimiento que tenía su sistema básico, era un programa de noticias de entretenimiento. Suspiró y dejó caer el control porque no había nada más que valiera la pena.

 _"Y en otras noticias de nuestra estrella,"_ dijo el locutor _, "la actriz y cantante nominada al Oscar Rachel Berry, fue vista en su tierra natal de Lima, Ohio. Una fuente nos ha informado que fue vista en una tienda de comestibles…"_ una imagen de Rachel dejando Pick-n-Save con su carro lleno de frutas y verduras ilumino la pantalla, _"…además de supuestamente visitar a alguien que suponemos es su amiga."_ Una foto de Rachel tocando a su puerta fue la siguiente _"pero, ¿por qué Berry ha decidido repentinamente dejar Los Ángeles? Una fuente cercana a la estrella nos ha dado esta declaración…"_

Una sorprendida Quinn centro su atención en la voz de la mujer que se adelantó a leer la transcripción de la llamada que se mostraba en pantalla.

 _"Rachel ha tenido algunos problemas. Quiere dejar un tiempo Los Ángeles y alejarse de todo por un tiempo,"_ dijo la mujer. _"Se quiere limpiar a si misma e incluso no sabe si volverá a hacer alguna película después de que su matrimonio se viniera abajo…"_

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Quinn se apresuró en coger el control y apagar la televisión. Salto del sofá y abrió la puerta, Rachel la saludo con una sonrisa y Quinn trato de borrar de su cara los gestos que pudieran demostrar algo de lo que había escuchado.

"Entra," Quinn abrió la puerta, Rachel entró, dejó caer su bolso y chaqueta en el sofá y se sentó; Quinn se unió a ella y miró a Rachel buscando alguna evidencia de… bueno, no estaba segura. ¿De qué necesitaría Rachel limpiarse? Nunca le había dicho nada de drogas o alcohol.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, sacudiendo las acusaciones que inundaban su cabeza y luchaban por salir de su boca. "Estuvo bien, como siempre. La esposa de mi jefe sabe cocinar absolutamente de todo lo que se puede cocinar. En el año que hemos estado cenando ahí estoy segura de que nunca hemos repetido un platillo."

"Suena asombrosa"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y hubo un silencio incomodo mientras miraba al suelo, las paredes y cualquier lugar, menos a Rachel.

"¿Por qué estás en Lima Rachel?

Quinn miró a la morena y ella frunció las cenas. "Para la reunión."

"La reunión no es hasta julio. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"

"Quinn, no sé lo que hayas escuchado, pero te aseguro que todo son solo chismes"

"¿Qué te parece si lo oigo de ti antes que de alguien más? Sí estas aquí para algún programa de rehabilitación o porque…"

"No soy adicta a las drogas" dijo Rachel con firmeza, "No estoy metida en drogas, no soy una alcohólica, ¿por qué estas creyendo en lo que dicen los tabloides esos?"

"No he leído ningún tabloide. Todo lo que sé es lo que vi apenas hace un momento. Una mujer dijo que estabas en ruina y tomaste unas vacaciones para limpiarte y que no sabía si alguna vez regresarías"

Rachel gimió y se froto las sienes. "Alguien estará muy despedido por permitir que eso saliera."

"¿Entonces es cierto?"

"Escucha," Rachel suspiró, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo y enhebrar sus dedos por su cabello. "Es verdad, necesito un tiempo lejos. Mi divorcio fue definitivo hace unos meses y necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme. Por lo que me envolví en la película que estaba filmando, luego empaqué mis cosas y me vine aquí. El divorció fue muy, muy problemático, Quinn. Estuvimos juntos por cinco años y todo iba bien hasta el último año o algo así, y yo solo… lo engañé. Él me quería de vuelta, pero dije que no. Tuve que pelear para obtener el divorcio y las cosas se pusieron… muy intensas durante un tiempo. No me dolía nada… pero solo era intensó. Al final tuve que decirle… yo… tenía que decirle…"

Rachel empezó a hiperventilar, Quinn se movió a su lado y frotó suavemente en círculos la espalda de la diva.

"¿Qué le dijiste Rachel?"

"Hace un año me entregaron un guion para una película, un drama adolescente. El papel era para una profesora mentora de una adolescente embarazada, profundamente religiosa a quien sus padres y compañeros rechazaron y… me golpeó mucho. Yo, yo no supe el final porque no pude seguir leyéndolo y pasé del proyecto. Trajo un montón de cosas que pensé no saldrían más Quinn. Sentimiento que pensé hace mucho había pasado. Yo le dije… le dije que si podía manejar ser mi segunda opción, entonces las cosas funcionarían. Fue la única forma en que conseguí divorciarme. Él no sería capaz de manejar ser el segundo."

Quinn dejó de frotar la espada de Rachel y retiró la mano. Ella, nerviosa, se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó mirando al suelo. El tenso silencio las envolvió, sabía lo que Rachel había querido decir con todo eso y su cerebro estaba inundado de emociones encontradas. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer con todo eso. Rachel, al menos, estaba siendo honesta. Pero una vez más que no estaba preparada para _eso._ Levantó la vista lentamente y suspiro.

"Rachel, Rachel… no estoy lista para esto. Yo… yo ni siquiera sé si puedo…"

La cabeza de Rachel brincó y empezó a agitarse. "No… no, no! Eso… eso no es lo que quise decir! Quiero decir… es lo que quise decir, pero Quinn, sé que no estas lista. Yo… yo sinceramente no tenía intención de traer algo de esto mientras que…, si alguna vez, pero tú lo pediste… yo solo quería ser honesta contigo."

"Soy consciente de eso."

"No espero nada de ti. Me quedo con lo que tú estés dispuesta a darme, aunque no lo merezca, pero no espero nada. Yo regresé a Lima para averiguar quién era y lo que quería y créeme, tu estas ayudando. No tengo amigos como tú en Los Ángeles. Nunca me invitaron a sentarme en el sofá y solo hablar. Siempre fueron invitaciones de cortesía a cocteles, que nunca fueron nada íntimo. Y lo extraño."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?"

"No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. Obviamente, en unos meses me iré para empezar la promoción de la película, pero hasta entonces no quiero hacer otra cosa que… bueno, sentarme aquí en tu sofá y hablar contigo por los próximos meses sería bueno. "

Quinn sonrió y se miró las uñas. "Me alegro de que estés siendo honesta Rachel. Pero como he dicho… yo aún no estoy lista. Tal vez… tal vez luego podamos hablar de ello, después de que conozcas bien a los niños mejor y que lleguemos a conocernos de nuevo. Te he perdonado por haberme dejado… pero algunas heridas aún son un poco profundas. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es una amiga."

"Lo que quieras Quinn"

"Quinn rozó sus dedos en su anillo de bodas y asintió. "Tenemos que organizar la barbacoa," dijo cambiando de tema, poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Quinn fue a la cocina y cogió un cuaderno, ella y Rachel empezaron a planear la barbacoa del domingo por la tarde que sería en la casa de los Berry. Quinn le dijo a Rachel que había pensado en sus antiguos compañeros de clase y en que el Sr. Schuester aún seguía ahí y New Directions aún seguían ganando premios a diestra y siniestra y ahora estaban más arriba en la escala social, incluso sobre los equipos deportivos de los que Finn era el Coach. Rachel se emocionó y se aseguró de que el nombre del Sr. Schuester estuviera en la lista de invitados para que pudiera hablar con él sobre algunas apariciones que pudiesen ayudarlo.

El abrazo que se dieron cuando Rachel se fue, fue igual al que se habían dado en la mañana y Quinn, de nuevo, trato de ignorar el hecho de que ese gesto la hacía sentir cosas que no debería.

* * *

 **Yo no dije que GoT fuera mala serie, pero se me hizo mas interesante la temporada 3 y quizás la 4, que esta por la que gano el premio. Pero bueno, ya que!**

 **Sobre SQ... pff que puedo decir? sigue sin gustarme T-T pero bueno. Por cierto, hablando de series... han visto Younger? ESTA GENIAL! me he reído desde el primero capítulo hasta el último. Va de una mujer que tiene 40 y se ha divorciado por lo que intenta conseguir trabajo de nuevo, pero por su edad nadie la contrata, así que aprovechandose de que es una traga años, se hace pasar por una de 26 y entra a una editorial. Es bastante cómica, entre ratos con bastante toque de realidad sobre las mujeres de esta época y como somos domidos por las redes sociales. Se las recomiendo mucho. Sale Hilary Duff que nunca me ha gustado pero aquí me gano. Además, ya quisiera yo que a los 40 me pudiera dar mis revolcones con alguien de 20... pff! -esto último fue broma =P**

 **Me gustaría decirles que se explica el porque Rachel se fue... pero la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo xD hace rato que leí este fic y me voy acordando conforme leo y tipeo. Si leo más capítulos sin traducir como que le perderé el interes, terminaré de leer el fic y ya no lo traduciré. Así que voy redescubriendo el fic con ustedes.**

 **Estoy dejando este capítulo para compensar mi ausencia. Ya tengo casi el 8 pero no me ha dado tiempo de terminarlo y como les comenté, me voy de vacaciones este fin de semana así que nada de compu. Por lo tanto no podré subir el capítulo 8 el lunes ni el martes.**

 **Gracias Karla por la revisión! =D**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Quinn llegó a la casa de los Berry cerca de las dos y media de la tarde del domingo, media hora antes de la hora programada. El resto de la semana había transcurrido sin incidentes, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había sido emocionante. La noche del jueves Rachel fue a cenar, como lo había prometido. No era nada extravagante, solo macarrones con queso y salchichas que Quinn le había prometido el lunes a Noah. La morena insistió en que era lo mejor que había probado, a pesar que fueran de caja. De nuevo el viernes la morena llegó a la casa con cajas de comida china y Noah frunció la nariz ante la comida, pero Quinn le hizo probar algunas cosas y él insistió en que comieran eso tanto como fuera posible después de haberlo probado todo. El sábado, Quinn y Rachel se encontraron a las tres y treinta en el descanso de la rubia para ayudarle en la compra de la carne. Quinn sacó su tarjeta de descuentos para empleados, aunque sabía que Rachel no la necesitaría. Pero era un gesto para agradecer a la morena simplemente por estar ahí y Rachel sonrió y acepto.

Resumiendo, las cosas iban bien. Noah y Beth se habían comportado y Rachel era la nueva mejor amiga de Jasper y una nueva palabra, 'libro', se utilizaba regularmente en presencia de la morena. Había pasado menos de una semana, pero Quinn pudo ver los vínculos que Rachel formaba con sus hijos y ella soló rezaba porque la morena se mantuviera fiel a su palabra. Tenía que confiar en ella.

Rachel abrió la puerta con alegría y llevó a los cuatro Puckerman dentro de la casa. Los papás de Rachel, Leroy e Hiram, saltaron de sus asientos para saludar a Quinn y presentarse antes Beth, Noah y Jasper. Quinn había visto a los hombres unas cuantas veces por la ciudad, pero siempre fue solo un gesto amable y una sonrisa. Habían estado en el funeral de Puck pero no hubo tiempo para saludos y condolencias.

Después de un poco de conversación, Rachel los llevó al patio trasero. Había una larga mesa puesta junto con un montón de sillas y un inflable en una esquina, Beth y Noah jadearon al verlo y corrieron por el patio para llegar a el. Quinn gruño.

"¿De verdad Rachel? ¿una casa inflable?"

"Bueno, habrá otros niños aparte de Beth y Noah y pensé que tal vez así podrían mantenerse ocupados. También he contratado a un cuidador de niños bien calificado para que los mantenga a salvo, así como un buen chef para que este en la parrilla. Contemplé un camarero, pero con los niños alrededor decidí no hacerlo."

"Y yo que pensaba que habíamos planeado una sencilla barbacoa." Sonrió Quinn y le dio un codazo a la morena.

"Mis fiestas nunca son simples Quinn. Soy Rachel Berry. Nominada al Oscar. Si mis fiestas fueran menos que espectaculares entonces mi reputación estaría completamente arruinada"

"La reina del drama."

"Es parte de mi encanto, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si hubieses contratado una banda en vivo…"

"Por supuesto que no contrataría una banda en vivo! Eso sería ir un poco lejos. Contraté a un DJ."

Sonó el timbre y Quinn se quedó en el patio riéndose y tratando de sostener fuertemente a Jasper. Después de que Rachel le presentara al chef, Quinn dejó a Jasper a su cargo para ir a la furgoneta para traer su cochecito. Había sido un regalo del cumpleaños numeró tres de Tina y Artie, y era un salvavidas para Quinn. Le aseguraron que le aguantaría por lo menos seis o siete años… pero Quinn rezaba todas las noches por ser capaz de venderlo antes de que finalizara el año, ya que no sería más necesario. Entro por un costado de la casa y Rachel puso a Jasper cuidadosamente en el y lo aseguró.

"A él realmente le gustas" dijo Quinn

"Soy una persona agradable, por supuesto que le gusto."

"Y de nuevo, tu tan modesta."

Rachel se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a Quinn, la rubia solo rio.

A las tres y cuarto todos a los que había invitado Rachel estaban allí y el DJ estaba jugando con las lista de reproducción que le dio la morena. Hubo un total de cinco niños en la casa inflable (los Puckerman, Emily Chang y Thomas y Thuker Rutherford) y Finn seguía tratando de colarse engañando al cuidador de niños ya que sobrepasaba el límite de peso permitido para subirse en el inflable. Mike tenía a su segunda hija, Greace, sobre su cadera y Artie tenía a la hija que había adoptado con Tina, Jae, en su regazo.

Rachel dio un discurso antes de que empezaran a comer, Quinn tuvo que tirar de ella hacía abajo después de tres minutos de estar hablando porque Finn estaba frente a ella prácticamente babeando sobre la carne que estaba en su plato. A mitad de la comida Rachel se excusó cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, todo el mundo miraba a Quinn de manera interrogante y la rubia se encogió de hombros. Noah tomó ese momento para tirar de su manga y decirle que tenía que ir al baño por lo que ella le dojo a Beth que vigilara a Jasper. Quinn llevó a Noah dentro de la casa donde recordó estaba el baño del primer piso.

"De qué estás hablando?" Quinn oyó gritar a Rachel desde algún lugar cercano. La curiosidad pudo más que ella y de puntillas se acercó a la puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

 _"El evento de caridad HRC en LA, Rachel! Estas programada para cantar ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?"_ se escuchó a través del teléfono de Rachel.

"Ashley, no firme para hacer eso"

 _"La agencia lo hizo. Rachel, si pasas de esto habrá alguna grave reacción. Pensarán que no apoyas…"_

"Lo apoyo! Tengo dos papás gay! El mundo lo sabe! ¿Por qué tengo que demostrarlo en un evento del que me entero apenas hace dos minutos?"

 _"No me grites, yo solo soy la mensajera."_

"No puedo Ashley!, es martes por la noche, tengo que estar en Lima el miércoles. Tengo que estar aquí, es importante."

 _"Entonces te conseguiré un avión privado para que te recoja tan pronto como la cena termine y te regreses a Lima ¿Pero qué demonios podría ser tan importante?_

"Día de las profesiones en una escuela primaria"

Quinn sonrió un poco y miró detrás de ella cuando Noah salía del baño. En silencio lo corrió al patio trasero, él solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Quinn volvió a prestar atención a la plática. Se sentía un poco mal por estar espiando, pero… no podía evitarlo.

 _"Eso no está en tu calendario. ¿Cuánto te están pagando por eso? No se puedes programar cosas así sin…"_

"No me pagan nada. Lo estoy haciendo porque es el hijo de una amiga"

Rachel se dejó caer en una de las sillas y puso su teléfono en el mostrador, Quinn trató de apartarse, esconderse, pero no lo logró.

 _"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por los niños? Espera, ¿es de esta amiga que detectaron con… ahs! He estado recibiendo llamadas sobre eso! En los tabloides…"_

"Ashley, si te digo que voy a esa cena, me haces el favor de callarte? Llama a Tony, es en el que confió para volar. Hay un pequeño aeropuerto a las afueras de Lima, dile que este allí a las diez el martes por la mañana y te juro por Dios Ashey, te juro que voy correr a cada persona que pueda si el avión no está listo en el momento que llegue el martes por la noche después de la cena, ¿me escuchaste? Te despediré, Tony jamás volverá a volar, incluso al chico de las maletas despediré, entendido?"

 _"Lo tengo"_

"No quiero volar desde LAX, encuentra algo más pequeño para que pueda salir en cuanto quiera"

 _"Lo haré"_

"Haz que Chuck escoja vestidos potenciales y escogeré uno en cuanto llegue. Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré cuando este en camino."

Rachel pulsó un botón en su teléfono y se inclinó para frotar sus sienes. Tratante de aparentar como si no acabara de escuchar la conversación, Quinn tocó la puerta. Rachel le dijo en voz baja que pasara y Quinn entró.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Tengo que volver a Los Ángeles para el martes en la noche, pero te juro que estaré aquí el miércoles. Estaré cansada y me veré como si me acabara de atropellar un autobús pero voy a estar ahí el miércoles en la mañana. Lo siento tanto… te juro que nadie me dijo que tenía que estar ahí para este estúpido evento de caridad. Voy a ir, firmaré un cheque para apoyarles, algunos autógrafos, besaré algunos bebés y entonces saldré de ahí para regresar aquí y dormir algunas horas antes de ir a la escuela de Noah."

"Está bien Rachel" dijo Quinn con una sincera sonrisa. "Sí tú dices que estarás ahí, entonces ahí estarás. Confío en ti."

Rachel asintió y tomó su teléfono y siguió a Quinn de regreso a la fiesta, donde se disculpó por su ausencia. El postre era algo de chocolate del cual Quinn nunca había escuchado hablar y que el cheff había estado preparando en su ausencia. Le había prendido fuego y Noah estaba hipnotizado por ello.

Los Puckermans se quedaron un rato más en la casa Berry para ayudar a limpiar una vez que se terminó la fiesta y todos los invitados se fueron. Quinn, Rachel, Beth y Noah estaban jugando el juego de 'sorry', mientras los papás de Rachel jugaron con Jasper y después le leyeron cuando él repitió la palabra 'libro' al menos una docena de veces. Rachel le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quinn cuando salieron a despedirse y los Berry invitaron de nuevo a los Puckermans a cenar la noche del lunes, aunque Quinn hizo prometer a Rachel que no contratarían un cheff y que la dejaría ayudar en la cocina.

Rachel cumplió su promesa y ella y Quinn preparaban juntas la cena de esa noche, mientras que los señores Berry mantuvieron ocupados a los niños en la sala. Quinn sonrió por encima del hombro de la morena mientras revisaba cuidadosamente el pollo que estaba en el horno. Ella y Rachel habían hecho esto varias veces antes y de alguna manera, diez años después, parecía que re-establecían ese rito familiar muy rápidamente y en silencio, sabiendo que hacer exactamente. No era incomodo, el tropezar una con la otra fue muy… natural. A pesar de confiar en Rachel, Quinn mantenía muy profundamente en su mente esos pensamientos de que podría acostumbrarse a esto (de nuevo).

El martes durante su almuerzo, Quinn checaba su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de voz de la morena informándole que había aterrizado y estaba a salvo en los Ángeles y que tendría su teléfono consigo. Quinn inmediatamente la llamó y Rachel respondió enseguida al primero timbrado.

"Hey!"

"¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?" le preguntó Quinn con la mitad de un bocado de sándwich en su boca, ya que no pensó que la morena le fuera a contestar rápidamente.

"Genial. Tony es un piloto increíble, es el único que dejó que vuele si tomo un avión privado. Ahorita estoy intentando decidir que vestido usar para esta noche."

"¿Hay algo verde? Siempre te veías bien con verde"

"Espera"

Quinn esperó mientras escuchaba a Rachel pedir algo al estilista y después la escuchó chillar.

"Oh Dios mio, Quinn, encontré el vestido verde perfecto! Es increíble. Te enviaré una foto de esta noche. Chuck, quiero este. De todas formas, ¿cómo va tu día?"

"Bien, supongo. Tan interesante como la producción ganadera puede ser. Estamos esperando un nuevo pedido de hinojo, por si te interesa." Quinn sonrió y tomo otro bocado de su sándwich.

"Aún no estoy segura de que hacer con el hinojo que tengo. Tendré que averiguar. ¿Cuánto es exactamente su vida útil?"

Se escuchaban ruidos de pisadas y murmullos en el otro extremo de la línea y Quinn espero a que se detuvieran para responder. "No tengo idea. Creo que sería mejor que… te deje?"

"Oh no, esta bien! Chuck tiene que acortar un poco el vestido, así que no tengo que hacer por ahora. Entonces, ¿de qué debo hablar mañana en el día de las profesiones? ¿Crees que les agradará ver mis premios? Puedo mandar a alguien a que los traiga por mi."

"Rachel, son niños de nueve años. Los chicos quieren sangre y las niñas princesas"

"Hmmm… ya, creo que puedo hacer algo con eso. Conozco varias personas en los departamentos de utlierias y estoy segura de que alguien me debe un favor. Veré que puedo hacer."

"Rachel, no creo que sea necesario…"

"Tonterías! Soy Rachel Berry. Gané un Emmy. Y no voy a entrar en esa clase el día de las profesiones con las manos vacías."

Quinn se rio con tanta fuerza que por su nariz salío un poco de coca cola light de la que bebía, se atraganto y dejó caer su telefono mientras se recuperaba y gemía por el ardor en que sentía quemaba dentro de su naríz, sin dejar de reír.

"Quinn! Quinn , ¿estás bien?" la voz algo lejana de Rachel llegaba a través del teléfono.

"Oh… Dios… espera… solo, espera!"

Quinn limpio rápidamente parte de su desorden y limpio el líquido que había en su teléfono y se sonó la nariz un par de veces para librarse de la quemazón.

"Quinn, ¿qué paso?"

"Lo siento… yo... como que escupí un poco de coca cola light por la nariz" respondió mientras seguía tratando de limpiar la bebida que había derramado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien dijo algo?"

"No, no te preocupes por eso" Quinn se rio entre dientes.

"Te estabas riendo de mí, verdad?"

"Posiblemente"

"Tienes una habilidad especial para reírte en momentos inadecuados Quinn"

"Eso no tuvo nada de inadecuado"

"Ganar un Emmy es tan chistoso como para que expulses coca cola de dieta por la naríz?"

"Tómalo como un cumplido Rachel! Eres involuntariamente, una gran comediante!"

Rachel se quejó y Quinn rio.

"Ganar un premio es algo muy serio"

"Claro que lo es Rachel. Tengo que terminar mi almuerzo y llamar para checar a Jasper. Llámame mañana por la mañana y me informas lo bien que te fue?"

"Lo haré. Que la pasas bien lo que resta del día y la noche"

"Tu también. Hablamos luego"

Quinn terminó su almuerzo riéndose todavía.

Rachel le envió una foto de ella con su vestido verde en el evento de HRC de esa noche. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro

* * *

 **He vuelto! y si se portan bien el lunes les subo el capítulo 9 que es mas extenso.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios gente.**

 **Gengi dice que se me salió lo mexican, no sé que significó exactamente pero ps, es que no puedo esconderlo jajaja**

 **Como creen que vaya Rachel, esta haciendo bien las cosas? mal? debe Quinn ya darle una oportunidad? qué dierían los pequeños si estas chicas deciden salir?**

 **Bueno, les dejo divagar, nos leemos la proxima semana.**

 **Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 parte 2**

Fingió no percatarse del aleteo en su corazón o en cómo se le seco la boca al ver a Rachel en ese vestido verde largo con un escote que iba hasta la cintura. No podía apartar la vista de la imagen, pero finalmente alejó el celular y cuando miró el reloj eran ya las once y se apuró a limpiar la cocina e irse a la cama.

Se despertó con el sonido de su alarma del celular y miró la pantalla para ver si había llamadas o mensajes. Despertó a Beth para que se duchara y luego tomó a Jasper de su cama para llevarlo al baño de su cuarto y bañarlo. Miró de nuevo el teléfono, nada. Después del bañarlo puso a Jasper en su sillita en la mesa de la cocina mientras sacaba los tazones y cereales y tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Beth salió del baño fue y despertó a Noah y mientras él tomaba su ducha Quinn picaba una manzana y la comía mientras comprobaba su teléfono de nuevo. Cuando Noah terminó su ducha Quinn entró a tomar la suya, mientras Beth y Noah terminaron de prepararse. Se aseguró de que Noah tuviera todo en su mochila e hizo algunos estiramientos con Jasper. Finalmente, a las 7:15 buscó entre sus contactos y pulso "llamar" en el número de Rachel. Se fue directamente al buzón de voz.

 _"Este el teléfono de Rachel Berry, por el momento no puedo atender su llamada, pero por favor deje un mensaje y me pondré en contacto con usted" BEEP._

"Rachel, soy Quinn… dijiste que llamarías… y no es que tengas porque… y como que me da un poco de miedo de que el teléfono no tenga ni un timbrado. Llámame."

Quinn suspiró y termino de prepararse rápidamente. Lo intentó de nuevo. Buzón de voz de nuevo. Buscó rápidamente por la guía telefónica antes de salir y guardar el número de los Berry en su teléfono y los llamo una vez que aseguró a Jasper en su asiento de coche.

"¿Hola?" una voz adormilada respondió.

"Sr Berry? Leroy?"

"¿Quién habla?"

"Soy Quinn. ¿Ha hablado con Rachel?"

"No estoy seguro, espera y voy a su habitación"

Quinn apretó su teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras conducía con precaución por la carretera y espero a que el padre de Rachel le diera una respuesta.

"No, no está en su habitación. Dijo que estaría de vuelta ayer por la noche, ¿verdad?"

"Eso dijo" Quinn medio gruño, "He intentado dos veces a su teléfono y me ha mandado al buzón en ambas ocasiones."

"Intentaré y te llamó"

"Gracias."

Quinn pasó a dejar a Beth primero y se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor a Noah, quien iba brincando en su asiento de emoción.

"Rachel viene, ¿verdad?" preguntó, "ella dijo que vendría."

"Yo… no he sabido nada de ella esta mañana cielo"

"Pero ella dijo que vendría!"

"Sé que lo dijo, " Quinn suspiró. Estacionó frente a la escuela de Noah, pero el chico se quedó en su asiento. "Noah, tienes que ir a la escuela."

"Les dije a todos que ella vendría!"

"Lo sé bebé, sé que lo hiciste. Intentaré averiguar donde esta"

"No iré si ella no está aquí"

"Noah tienes que ir, por favor sal de la camioneta"

El teléfono de Quinn empezó a vibrar y enseguida se distrajo en cuanto vio que era el número de los Berry. Los coches detrás de ella empezaron a tocar la bocina, gruñó y se movió a una de las plazas del estacionamiento. Cuando quiso contestar la llamada ya se había perdido por lo que esta vez marco ella.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo cuando Leroy le contesto, "la fila en la escuela es intensa, ¿habló con ella?"

"No y he llamado al aeropuerto, donde ella dijo que estaría aterrizando y me dijeron que no podían darme ninguna información aunque supiera el código que Rachel me dio"

"Eso es estúpido! ¿Ha… ha habido algo en las noticias? Algo en internet?" Jasper comenzó a llorar, Noah estaba gruñendo y Quinn se estaba agitando. "Sr Berry, lo siento, ¿puedo llamarlo de vuelta en un rato? Estoy un poco presionada con el tiempo ahorita"

"Claro cariño. Te haré saber si me entero de algo antes de que me llames"

"Gracias"

Quinn arrojó su teléfono en su bolso y salió de la camioneta al asiento de Jasper donde el pequeño gritaba. Se percató que eran sus piernas pero no lograba encontrar el calambre.

"¿Qué necesitas Jasper?"

El niño solo lloró con más fuerza y Quinn terminó por sacarlo de su asiento de coche y lo abrazó, se calmó un poco. Busco dentro del asiento de Jasper algo que pudiera provocarle malestar y encontró un bloque de juguete y lo tiró al piso de la furgoneta. Cuando por fin dejó de llorar lo dejó en su asiento de nuevo y le limpio la cara. En ese momento la campana sonó y los niños corrían a la escuela y Noah seguía sentado en la furgoneta. Oficialmente Quinn llegaría tarde al trabajo.

"Noah, tienes que ir"

"No, ella lo prometió!"

"Voy a escribirle una nota al maestro, pero por favor, por favor ve adentro"

"No!"

Quinn gruñí y aseguró a Jasper en su asiento. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y se estiró y pasó por entre los asiento delanteros para alcanzar su bolso y sacar su celular. Era Leroy de nuevo.

"¿Hola?"

"Acabo de checar el estado del tiempo. Hay lluvias torrenciales en todo California, ha estado así desde anoche y dicen que hay advertencias de inundaciones en todas partes, no hay aviones dejando el aeropuerto de LAX"

"Ella no salió de LAX, está en un avión privado!"

"Lo sé cariño, pero me dijeron que no hay nada de aviones volando. Eso incluye a los aeropuertos pequeños también. Llame al aeropuerto de nuevo y no obtuve absolutamente nada. La energía al parecer ha estado fallando"

"Oh Dios… ¿y si ella salió y …"

"No, no, no pensemos así Quinn. No sabemos qué ha pasado hasta ahora. Escucha, solo ve a trabajar y mantén el teléfono contigo. Te llamaré si me entero de algo más."

"Gracias" Quinn suspiro antes de colgar. "Noah…"

"Ella lo prometió" sollozó el niño, "lo prometió!"

"Lo sé lo sé bebé. Pero su padre me ha dicho que ha estado lloviendo toda la noche en los Ángeles y eso significa que los aviones no han podido despegar, lo que significa que probablemente está atascada ahí. Noah, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que nos pueda ayudar. Tal vez ella llegue en el transcurso del día, antes de que terminen las clases?"

El labio inferior de Noah temblaba un poco y Quinn cogió un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas de su mejilla. Finalmente respiro hondo y agarró su mochila y salto junto a ella de la furgoneta. Quinn cerró la puerta y camino junto a él abrazándolo. Llegó de nuevo a su lado del conductor y tomo un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo de su bolso y rápidamente garabateo una nota para excusar a Noah por llegar tarde y otra para su maestro explicándole la situación de Rachel. Noah tomó ambas notas y caminó lentamente hacía el edificio de la escuela con la cabeza agachada. Quinn suspiró y volvió a su camioneta y cerró la puerta. Intentó de nuevo al celular de Rachel pero no obtuvo resultados. Llamó a su jefe y le dijo que llegaría tarde, luego de nuevo trató con Rachel. Buzón de voz.

A mitad de camino de la casa de los Hudson hacía Pick-n-Save, Quinn encendió la radio en cualquier estación de noticias hasta que encontró algo, las palabra 'Los Ángeles', 'privado', 'avión' y 'no se ha podido localizar' salieron de los periodistas y resonaron en sus oídos, en el instante estrelló sus pies contra el freno y momentáneamente agradeció que no hubiese nadie detrás de ella. Se hizo a un lado de la carretera y le subió el volumen a la radio.

 _"Repetimos, un pequeño avión privado que despegó de Los Ángeles a la una de la mañana ha sido reportado como desaparecido. Nuestras fuentes no pudieron obtener las identidades de las personas a bordo del avión o la última ubicación conocida, pero los mantendremos informados en el transcurso del día. En los deportes…"_

Quinn rápidamente abrió la puerta y vomitó la manzana y la taza de café que había desayunado esa mañana. Tomó de su botella de agua y se enjuago el sabor de su boca y cogió su teléfono. Su dedo estaba sobre el contacto a punto de llamar cuando este empezó a vibrar, era el número de los Berry de nuevo. Quinn apretó el botón de responder, pero no dijo nada.

"Quinn?"

"Yo… la radio…"

"Acabo de ver la pagina web de LA Times…"

"¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa sí…"

"No sé Quinn"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Tampoco lo sé" la voz de Leroy se estremeció y esto inundo a Quinn en ganas de llorar, pero trato de mantenerse estoica.

"Yo… yo podría ir y esperar a ver que escuchamos"

"Podrías pasarte por aquí y sentarte y morir de angustia, cariño. Ve a trabajar. Te llamaremos"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Bien"

Esperar. Siempre estaba esperando. Esperando a que Rachel volviera. Esperando a que Puck y Jasper volvieran. Esperando el helicóptero. Esperando el ataúd que fuese bajado a tierra. Esperando a que Jasper despertara. Esperando a que Jasper pudiera sentarse, pararse, hablar. Esperando a Rachel volver. Solo habían pasado una semana. Solo una semana. Solo habían pasado una semana pero Quinn se sentó, todavía con náuseas y al borde del pánico. ¿Qué harían los niños? ¿Qué haría ella?

La rubia se recompuso lo suficiente para ir a trabajar, inmediatamente encontró a su jefe y este la puso en su escritorio para trabajar con el inventario, paso el día entero cerca de su teléfono y al teléfono de la tienda por si acaso. Llamaba a Rachel cada media hora. Almorzó cerca del mostrador, al pendiente de los teléfonos. A las 3:30 descansó y llamó a la casa de los Hudson y habló con un Noah muy serio que le dio cortas respuestas. Indicó a Beth que mantuviera un ojo en él. Habló con Leroy de nuevo, no había más noticias. Dejó el trabajo a las cinco y se dirigió a la casa de los Hudson para recoger a los niños. Noah estaba tranquilo. Quinn trato de mantenerse fuerte.

Una vez en casa los tres chicos se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina, Quinn trató de nuevo al teléfono de Rachel y de nuevo saltaba el buzón de voz. Noah le preguntó si había hablado con la morena y Quinn se limitó a sonreír y decirle que probablemente su teléfono no tenía batería, pero que oiría de ella pronto. No perdió detalle de la mirada aterrorizada de Beth.

La cena fue tranquila y torpe. Quinn sabía que Beth sabía y que Noah probablemente sospechara, pero no decían nada. Incluso Jasper se dio cuenta de la tensión y estuvo inusualmente tranquilo a comparación de toda la semana. Había estado balbuceando felizmente sin parar desde que Rachel estaba ahí.

Quinn estaba llevando los platos sucios al lavadero cuando su teléfono empezó a zumbar, corrió hacía el y miro la pantalla. Era un número desconocido, frunció las cejas mientras lo miraba.

"¿Hola?" respondió.

Hubo estática en el otro extremo de la línea y se cortó. Quinn dejó caer su teléfono en el mostrador, se agarró al borde de la pileta y trato desesperadamente de no llorar delante de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Me percaté de que subí el capítulo 8 incompleto, lo siento. Dejo aquí lo que me falto y antes de que termine la semana subo el 9.**

 **Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 9

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Después de terminar con la rutina para acostarse, Quinn intentó de nuevo llamar a Rachel y no consiguió nada. Vio la televisión con atención pero de lo único que se hablaba era que aún llovía mucho en Los Ángeles y muchas áreas estaban siendo evacuadas a causa de las inundaciones. Un rápido corte dijo que aún no encontraban el avión que faltaba. Quinn se quedó dormida en el sofá y despertó sobresaltada cuando su teléfono sonó con el mismo número desconocido en su pantalla.

"¿Hola?" contesto adormilada.

"Quinn!"

Quinn se sentó de golpe y se quedó sin aliento, "Rachel!"

"Oh Dios mio, Quinn! Te juro que he estado tratando de llamarte durante todo el día!"

"Oh… oh Dios, estas viva! Estas viva! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué diablos paso Rachel?" las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr y sollozo un par de veces antes de que Rachel respondiera.

"Estoy bien! Estoy bien! El aeropuerto nos ha traído a la nada, estoy muy segura, que es el único lugar en la tierra que no tienen ninguna señal móvil y ellos se negaron absolutamente a dejarme usar sus teléfonos. El director de este lugar recibirá una carta mía muy enojada cuando salga de aquí."

"¿dónde estás ahora? ¿T- Tú necesitas que haga algo?"

"Hubo un deslizamiento de tierra cerca del aeropuerto y nos han evacuado a un centro recreativo cercano. Los teléfonos no funcionaban en ese momento y se nos informó que la torre de telefonía celular más cercana había sido alcanzada por un rayo. Los teléfonos parecen regresar por unos segundos, hace un par de horas te llame y oí tu respuesta pero luego se fue la luz de nuevo y la línea se cortó. Lo siento mucho Quinn. He preguntado en la cooperativa por alguna paloma mensajera más cercana, pero, después de haberse reído, me informaron que no tenían nada de eso en esta zona."

Quinn sollozó de nuevo. "Me alegro de que estés bien… en las noticias dijeron que había un pequeño avión desaparecido y yo pensé… Dios, Rachel, pensé…"

"Estoy perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro. Escúchame Quinn, estoy bien. Estoy en un centro de recreación que huele a sudor y excremento humano y es muy desagradable y hay un hombre mirándome de reojo ahora mismo, pero estoy ilesa. En el momento en que nos permitan salir estaré en el aeropuerto y regresaré a Lima, de acuerdo?"

"Está bien" sollozó Quinn. "Llámame en cuanto puedas, no importa la hora que sea."

"Lo haré, lo prometo. ¿Podrías llamar a mis papás? Hay una línea formada detrás de personas que quieren utilizar el teléfono."

"Si, por supuesto. Yo… estoy contenta de que estés bien"

"Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda"

"Hazlo por favor" Quinn mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja, Rachel no colgaba.

"Quinn, debes colgar ahora"

"Sí… si probablemente debería"

"Sí"

"Estoy contenta de que estés bien. Yo… estaba muy asustada"

"Lo siento mucho. Lo intenté, realmente lo hice"

"Sé que lo hiciste" susurró Quinn. "Es que… no sé lo que habría hecho si… no lo sé"

"Lo sé Quinn"

"Deberías irte. Probablemente la gente empiece una turba"

"Debería… hablo contigo más tarde"

"Adiós Rachel"

"Adiós"

Quinn esperó unos segundos, aún escuchaba la respiración de la morena y colgó. Miró el teléfono en sus manos y automáticamente llamó a la casa de los Berry y le dijo a Hiram lo que pasaba en cuanto respondió. Este le dio las gracias efusivamente y Quinn sonrió un poco. Cuando colgó se dirigió a su dormitorio y se acurrucó con una almohada cerca de su pecho. No durmió, ni lloró ni sonrió, se limitó a ver como los número rojos en su radio reloj se convertían de minutos a horas mientras esperaba.

Quinn estuvo despierta hasta que de nuevo la alarma de su teléfono sonó y comenzó su día. Se aseguró de que Beth y Noah supieran que Rachel estaba bien y que había llamado y que estaría de vuelta en Lima tan pronto como pudiera. Era solo cuestión de esperar.

Quinn mantuvo su teléfono con ella todo el día y justo cuando estaba por comenzar su almuerzo este empezó a vibrar en la mesa y el número de Rachel apareció en la pantalla. Quinn saltó y chilló.

"¿Hey, dónde estás?"

"Hola, Quinn! Estoy en LAX. El pequeño aeropuerto con mi avión se cerró porque la pista se llenó con la tierra deslavada por lo que no estará disponible por el momento. Estaré volando para Columbus durante… " Rachel se detuvo, "una hora y treinta y cuatro minutos. Tendrán que hacer una escala por una hora en Chicago, pero está bien. Anoche quería preguntarte, pero ya no tuve oportunidad… yo… me siento horrible por perderme el día de las profesiones de Noah ayer, ¿esta bien?"

"Primero se molestó mucho, pero una vez que se tranquilizó fue bien, creo. Los niños están contentos de que estés bien"

"Te prometo que lo haré. Tengo toda la intención de pedirle a su maestro una fecha para ir. Mis conexiones en varios departamentos de utilería realmente me han ayudado, tengo algunas cosas maravillosas para lucir que creo que serán de interés para ambos sexos y son apropiados para su edad"

"Creo que le gustará eso"

"He hablado con todo mundo sobre mi horario y agenda y todo está limpio hasta principios de agosto. No hay obras de caridad, ni cenas, ni apariciones. No estaré cerca de un aeropuerto hasta que sea absolutamente necesario."

"Eso es un buen tiempo para pasar en Lima"

"Necesito un poco tiempo fuera, te lo dije. Quiero ver si puedo sobrevivir sin un Starbucks en cada cuadra"

Quinn se rio entre dientes y sus compañeros de trabajo la miraron con una sonrisa. "Te doy una semana antes de que enloquezcas por la privación de cafeína"

"Voy a tener que ir a tu casa cada vez que necesite de café"

"El café de marca genérica de Starbucks? Ya estas desesperada"

"Me gusta tomarme una taza de café de Starbucks cualquier día"

Quinn sintió caliente su cara y sonrió un poco y miró hacía la mesa. Sus compañeros de trabajo se asomaron y ella se alejó para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Lo siento Quinn, yo solo…"

"No," susurró Quinn, "no, está bien. No sabía que decir. Gracias. Me gusta mucho cuando vienes. Quizás si consigues llegar esta noche, si quisieras venir, yo, yo podría tener una taza de café lista?"

"Me encantaría. Te llamaré cuando llegue a la ciudad, de acuerdo?"

"Suena bien. Hablamos más tarde Rachel."

Quinn colgó y pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo clavadas en su nuca. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y todos ellos brincaron a sus almuerzos de nuevo, excepto Nicole quien agarró su sándwich y se movió a la mesa de Quinn.

"Hola" dijo Quinn con timidez.

"Vamos jefa, suéltalo ¿estás viendo a alguien?"

"No, no es nada de eso. Ella es solo una buena amiga"

"Uh, si, no. Yo no me sonrojo cuando mis amigos me hablan y no lo llevamos todo tranquilo y reservado."

"Nicole, es muy complicado. Ella está muy liada. No hemos hablado en diez años y hace una semana que apenas regreso de nuevo a mi vida… es algo muy complejo y delicado en este momento"

"Así que tienen una historia?"

"Sí, desde la secundaria, después de que Beth naciera hasta que Rachel se fue y después no supe nada de ella." Quinn recogió su sándwich y Nicole suspiro.

"Le guardas rencor o algo así?"

"No, yo solo quiero proteger a mis hijos"

"Mire, jefa, sé que perdió a Puck y todo eso y lo entiendo. Todo el mundo dice que era un gran tipo… pero creo que es necesario que seas feliz. Creo que si le importabas tanto como dice la gente, entonces quería que hiciere lo que la haga feliz. "

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero estas… muy joven. No tienes niños… no se trata de mí Nicole. En el momento en que me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Beth, dejó de ser sobre mí. Todo es para mis hijos. Tengo que hacer las cosas pensando en ellos. No voy a negar que todavía tenga sentimiento por ella, pero Rachel tendrá que esperar a que este lista si alguna vez decido dar un paso más con ella."

Nicole se encogió de hombros. "Solo estoy diciendo, que si tienes la oportunidad y quieres tenerla, entonces deberías"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Nicole asintió y guardo el resto de su sándwich en su bolso. Tengo que marcar mi registro, espera!"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su almuerzo.

Rachel llamó a las diez avisando que había llegado a Lima de forma segura, pero estaba muy cansada y todavía olía bastante como el centro de recreación donde había estado, por lo que tenía planeado ducharse y dormir. Quinn entendió y Rachel le prometió que estaría ahí la siguiente noche para la cena. La morena estuvo ahí puntualmente a las seis y media y la primera cosa que hizo Quinn al abrir la puerta fue lanzarse y abrazar a la estrella y llorar un poco en su hombro. Se quedaron en el umbral durante algunos minutos, los brazos de Quinn alrededor de Rachel, sin decir nada.

Rachel estuvo ahí todos los días durante el resto de la semana, ya fuera después de acostar a los niños o simplemente dejándose aparecer en Pick-n-Save para ver a Quinn. Quinn ya había acordado una fecha con el maestro de Noah.

Cuando el día llegó, Rachel entró a la clase y le mostró a los chicos como se hacía sangre falsa en el set y algunas cosas de utilería falsas. Quinn se había tomado el día libre y estaba de pie en el fondo de la clase viendo como Rachel dejaba a los niños jugar con la utilería mientras sacaba varias varitas y tiaras mágicas y un conjunto de zapatos de plástico transparente que había ganado en una presentación de Cenicienta algunos años atrás.

A Beth le pidieron oficialmente para ir al baile de primavera una semana antes del evento y Quinn casi mató a Rachel cuando la morena se llevó a Beth de la casa de los Hudson en cuanto llegaron de la escuela para ir a comprar un vestido y zapatos y regresar justo antes de que Quinn fuera a recogerlos.

"Hice algo por Noah", dijo Rachel "era justo que hiciera algo también por Beth"

Pero Quinn lo olvido rápidamente en cuanto vio a Beth con su vestido. La joven se veía absolutamente brillante y tenía en su rostro la sonrisa que Quinn no le había visto desde antes de que Puck muriera. Rachel estuvo ahí la noche del baile y la peino y maquilló. Quinn observaba desde la puerta del dormitorio de Beth como el par se reía y Rachel jugaba con el cabello de la chica, experimentando con diferentes estilos. Finalmente decidieron por una trenza francesa y Rachel le aplico un leve maquillaje. Los ojos de Quin escocieron cuando vieron a su hija de pie como sus zapatos haciendo juego con el vestido azul con cintas.

"Te ves hermosa mi niña" susurró entre lágrimas.

Rachel tenía su cámara y tomaba fotos de todo el lugar. Quinn metió a Jasper y Noah en la furgoneta y siguieron a Rachel y Beth por el pueblo hasta la casa de la cita de Beth. Hicieron más fotografías y Quinn se presentó ante los padres de Jeremy. La madre de Jeremy los llevó al baile y Quinn se recompuso lo suficiente como para seguir a Rachel a casa. La rubia dejó a Jasper y Noah en la sala para ver un partido de béisbol y ella y Rachel se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con tazas de café y una carpeta grande que Rachel sacó de su bolso.

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo Rachel mientras abría la carpeta. "Me compraré una nueva casa y mi decorador se ha mudado a Europa, así que necesito ayuda para escoger los muebles."

"¿No tienes ya tres casas?"

"Dos. Tengo un departamento en Los Ángeles y una casa en Nueva York, que estoy pensando en vender porque rara vez estoy ahí"

"Entonces, ¿dónde estás comprando esta nueva casa?"

"Me gusta este sofá" señaló Rachel en la sección de muebles. "Sería perfecto para una sala de estar, tal vez esta TV…" la morena se metió de lleno a la sección de electrónica y señaló una gran televisión de pantalla plana.

"Rachel, ¿dónde?"

"Aquí," dijo la morena despreocupadamente "si voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, entonce debería tener mi propio lugar, una residencia permanente. Amo a mis padres, pero creo que sería abusar ya si me quedo con ellos cada que vengo aquí"

"¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que estas en Los Ángeles?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Ya imaginaré algo, ¿qué opinas de este comedor? Me gustan las mesas con insertos, haría las cenas más fáciles." Rachel señaló una mesa de madera oscura, con capacidad de hasta diez sillas si se pusieran las hojas adicionales.

"¿Ya has mirado algo?"

"Unas pocas, sí. Me he encontrado algunas muy bonitas. Más a mi favor, están cerca de la casa de mis papás. Cuatro dormitorios, tres baños y medio, sala comedor y sala de estar y amplia cocina. Tiene un sótano pero no es habitable. Probablemente contrate a un contratista y lo convierta en un espacio agradable, tal vez una sala de recreo."

"Cuatro habitaciones? Rachel, no es eso mucho?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que encontraré usos para ellos. La habitación principal es increíble, tiene jacuzzi y un enorme closet. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de este juego de dormitorio? Soy bastante aficionada a los muebles de madera" Señaló Rachel una cama matrimonial, tocador, buró y una mesa redonda.

"Es hermoso… Rachel, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy escogiendo muebles" Rachel paso por las páginas de nuevo para los aparatos de cocina. "Me gusta el aspecto de acero inoxidable, pero el negro es muy elegante. Un horno doble sería muy conveniente y creo que si hay espacio para uno."

"Supongo" Quinn intentaba averiguar a qué se debían las expresiones de emoción en la morena, porque sinceramente dudaba que escoger muebles la emocionara tanto.

"Quizás los niños y tú puedan venir mañana conmigo y verla. Es mucho más fácil escoger los muebles una vez que ves el espacio disponible. Podría equivocarme respecto al espacio para la encimera o en el dormitorio. De verdad, es por esto que tenía un decorador-"

"¿Por qué no contratas un nuevo decorador? Rachel, no estoy… no sé nada de muebles. No estoy segura de cómo aprovechar espacios"

"Bien, supongo que tendrás que pasar tiempo ahí, sería desconsiderado de mi parte no pedir tu opinión. Y si no te gusta lo que escojo? No querías visitarme y eso sería trágico." Rachel sacó otro catalogo más delgado y sonrió. "Creo que la piscina sería divertido, no?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza y Rachel empezó a hojear el catalogo para jardines.

Quinn se puso un poco reacia a dejar a Rachel con Noah y Jasper para ir a recoger a Beth al terminar el baile. Los niños ya estaban dormidos, pero no se sabía que podría salir mal en la media hora que Quinn estuviese fuera. Se aseguró de hacer más ejercicios de estirar las piernas de Jasper y le enseñó a Rachel como darle masajes en casa de calambres por si los tenía, todo antes de acostarlo. Noah estaba profundamente dormido y Rachel prácticamente tuvo que empujar a Quinn por la puerta para pudiera llegar a las diez, la hora en que finalizaba el baile.

Beth se metio en la furgoneta con una sonrisa en su cara y Quinn tragó nerviosamente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Muy bien, supongo. En realidad, nadie bailo hasta el final. La mayoría del tiempo Jeremy y yo nos la pasamos sentados bebiendo ponche y me estuve quejando con él por el profesor de arte. Como que bailamos una canción, pero en realidad no lo hicimos."

"¿te besó?"

"EWW! No! Oh, Dios mamá! De ninguna manera!"

Quinn sonrió, "solo preguntaba."

"Me pidió que fuera su novia. La verdad no sé cómo le vamos a hacer, ya que solo nos vemos en la escuela, pero supongo que será genial. Podría dejarlo tomar mi mano o algo así."

"Buena chica. No dejes que nadie te presione a hacer cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?"

"No lo haré mamá."

Quinn respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la casa. No sabía que podría encontrarse, pero no era encontrarse con la morena sentada en el sofá con sus catálogos distribuidos y un bloc de notas. La morena sonrió cuando las dos Puckerman cruzaron el umbral. Saltó del sofá y corrió hacía Beth.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?"

Beth se encogió de hombros y sonrió, "Ni siquiera hemos bailado. Acabamos platicando sobre cosas. Y mamá ya lo pregunto, no, no me besó, pero me pidió que fuera su novia."

Rachel asintió efusivamente, "eso es emocionante!"

Beth se encogió de hombros.

"¿por qué no te vas a la cama cariño?" dijo Quinn. Le besó la frente a Beth y la chica se fue de la sala de estar.

Rachel comenzó a levantar todos su catálogos y a organizarlos en una pila en el sueño con su libreta y Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar al techo.

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas por aquí?"

"Estuvieron bien, como te dije que sería."

El sofá se movio y Rachel tomó asiento junto a ella. "Lo siguiente que pasará será que irá a citas de verdad con canallas que querrán pasar por ella en repugnantes coches."

"Creo que todavía falta un par de años para eso,"

"No significa que vaya a ser fácil y Puck no está aquí para amenazar a nadie. Sé que Finn lo haría, ama a estos niños como si fueran suyos."

"¿Por qué… por qué Finn no tiene hijos? Sería un excelente padre y es obvio que a su esposa le encantan los niños."

"Kelsey no puede tener hijos… se enteraron hace unos años y están en lista de espera para adoptar, pero podría tomar un par de ellos, se habló de un vientre sustituto, pero los padres de Kelsey hicieron eso cuando ella era muy chica y la madre cambió de opinión y se quedó con el bebé, ella tiene miedo de que eso le ocurra a ellos. Tina y Artie tuvieron suerte, era un amigo de la hermano mayor de Tina que estaba dando el bebé en adopción."

"Eso es… horrible. Me refiero a Finn y Kelsey"

"Sí," Quinn suspiro "sin embargo, aún hay esperan para la adopción"

"¿mamá?"

Quinn levantó la cabeza y sonrio a Beth, "Sí cariño?"

"Solo quería decirte que me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada."

"Bien, dulces sueños"

Beth asintió, "Buenas noches mamá, noches Rachel"

Rachel sonrió "¡Buenas noches!"

Beth en silencio se dirigió a su habitación y Quinn dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo. "Está creciendo demasiado rápido" la rubia suspiro.

"No puedes esperar que se quede con dos años para siempre Quinn."

"Si así fuera entonces aún estaríamos en la secundaria"

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Quinn levantó la cabeza para ver a la morena mirando hacia abajo a sus manos en su regazo, escogiéndolas.

"Era más fácil entonces" admitió Quinn. "Era más fácil simplemente hacer lo que queríamos"

"No fue fácil dejarte" murmuró Rachel, "fue muy duro, pero… fui estúpida y egoísta al irme sin mirar atrás."

"Rachel, no hagas esto"

"No, yo necesito decírtelo… no estoy exactamente arrepentida por irme. Sino muy apenada por la forma en que lo hice. Debí al menos haber intentado que las cosas funcionaran, o mantener el contacto contigo, o al menos mantener una amistad. Estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice contigo Quinn."

"Eso está superado Rachel. Tú… tú has ido más allá para demostrarme que estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa en este momento. Así que deja eso, ¿de acuerdo? Solo… sigue aquí y sé mi amiga."

"Por supuesto, me disculpo por revivir el pasado. Es obvio que lo has dejado, así que debo dejar de sacar el tema. Es que… a veces me gusta pensar en el pasado y tratar de averiguar lo que hice mal, así no repetir el mismo error de nuevo. No tengo ninguna intención de irme así de nuevo."

"Confió en ti Rachel"

* * *

 **Parece que Quinn ya la perdono pero Rachel no se perdona a sí misma. Qué opinan?**

 **AndruSol: No es ninguna adaptación de libro, es un historial original de la usuario** **insaneantics21, yo solo traduzco. Me alegro que te guste la historia =D**

 **Alexandra: le pase tu inquietud a la chica que esta traduciendo el fic, me parece que en estos días sube capítulo sino es que ya lo hizo. Conozco el fic, es GENIAL! mueres de ternura con el, ten paciencia.**

 **Al resto muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, no falta mucho para el final.**

 **Apenas tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo, es que se han ido haciendo mas largos xD espero terminarlo para subirlo antes del miércoles.**

 **Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 10

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Quinn reunió a los niños en la furgoneta la tarde siguiente y fueron a la casa que Rachel estaba pensando en comprar. Era muy amplia y la inmobiliaria que les estaba mostrando les aseguraba que aparte de las escaleras, toda la casa contaba con ADA. Rachel tenía sus catálogos con ella y en cada nueva habitación hacía a Quinn escoger algunas piezas de mobiliario que le gustaran. No se perdió que cuando Beth entro en una de las habitaciones a Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo que le gustaba la vista y el hecho de que tenía su propio baño. La suite principal era bastante grande y Rachel ya había pensado en cómo organizar el vestidor que bien podría ser otro dormitorio.

"Es una hermosa casa Rachel. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que es un poco excesiva para alguien que vivirá sola"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Soy Rachel Berry, he ganado dos Grammys, estoy autorizada a ser excesiva."

Quinn puso los ojos y Beth se dobló de risa.

Rachel firmo los papeles de la inmobiliaria tres días más tarde y exigió a Quinn a ayudarla a tomar las decisiones finales sobre los muebles y electrodomésticos.

La escuela terminó y lo mismo pasó con la corta relación de Beth con Jeremy. Rachel se presentó en casa de Quinn con un bote de helados y una caja de bombones para disfrutarlos con Beth en un ataque de risa.

"La mayoría del tiempo solo nos sentábamos y no hablábamos" dijo Beth, "No fue la gran cosa. Pero el helado es increíble!"

Quinn convenció a Noah para inscribirse en béisbol y Beth quiso jugar futbol. Rachel se ofreció para entrenar uno de los equipos de los niños y Quinn tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa cuando la morena pregunto exactamente de qué iba el futbol. Quinn negó con la cabeza y le dio los horarios de los niños y las gracias por la oferta, pero Finn ya había saltado ante la oportunidad de entrenar ambos equipos.

Ayudaron a Rachel a mudarse a la casa con su nuevo mobiliario. Llevo su antiguo dormitorio de la casa de sus papas y lo acomodó en el cuarto que tenía baño propio. Quinn sabía que había dejado dos dormitorios vacíos. Los contratistas comenzaron a trabajar en el sótano., Rachel había decidido montar un pequeño gimnasio y una oficina.

Fueron a Denny con Finn y Kelsey para celebrar el primer partido de béisbol de Noah a pesar de que el equipo había perdido horriblemente. Quinn les dejó una gran pila de panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate y con Finn compartió nachos. Rachel se quedó esa noche en la casa de la rubia y ayudo a Quinn a administrarle Mylanta*al niño tres veces porque no dejaba de vomitar. Finalmente, cerca de las tres de la mañana parecía que ya había vaciado el estómago completamente y le dieron una última dosis de Mylanta.

Rachel y Quinn se derrumbaron en el sofá y la morena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Quinn no se opuso.

"No sabía que el estómago de un niño de nueve años podría tener mucho." Dijo Rachel "estaría bastante impresionada si no estuviera el disgustado"

"te sorprenderías de lo que los estómagos de los niños pueden aguantar"

Rachel bostezó y se acurruco un poco mas cerca. "¿te importaría si me quedo en el sofá esta noche?"

"No, es todo tuyo"

"Mkey"

"Debería irme a la cama"

"Mkey"

Quinn se quedó dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ella realmente, honestamente no quería moverse. Trato de convencerse a si misma de que no tenía nada que ver con Rachel acurrucada a su lado, pero sabía que en parte era por eso. Sin embargo, era más por cansancio. Lo último que recordaba era ser feliz de que era sábado y no tenía que levantarse en tres horas.

"¿Mamá?"

Había alguien sobre su hombro y Quinn se quejó.

"¿Mamá? Despierta"

Quinn abrió un ojo, "¿qué necesitas Beth?"

"Me gustaría… quisiera ver un poco de televisión"

"Pues mírala"

"Tú y Rachel están ocupando todo el sofá"

Fue hasta que Beth lo dijo que Quinn se dio cuenta que tenía un peso sobre su abdomen y pecho, Rachel. Rachel no tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, sino que estaba totalmente encima de ella, con su cabeza sobre su pecho y sus brazos envueltos en los hombros de Quinn. La rubio la apretó suavemente los hombros de Rachel y la sacudió despacio, la morena se quejó.

"No, dormir, cómodo"

"Rachel, levántate por favor"

"No. Acurrucarse"

Quinn miró a Beth que estaba buscando otro lugar donde sentarse, pero era el sofá donde debía estar, Quin suspiró.

"Lo siento Beth… solamente… un minuto. Rachel, Barbra Streisand está en el teléfono. Quiere saber si vas a …"

Rachel se sentó de golpe. "¿Qué?"

"Buen días, sunshine"

Rachel miró a su alrededor y Quinn se sentó cuando vio que la morena ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta. Beth miró el pequeño espacio entre Rachel y Quinn y el otro espacio entre el sofá y Rachel, finalmente suspiró y se sentó entre Rachel y el sofá y cogió el control del televisor. Rachel intentó apoyarse de nuevo en Quinn, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina para preparar café. Como era de esperarse, Rachel la siguió.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza y puso en marcha la cafetera. "Tengo que hablar con Beth"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Qué opinas de lo que acaba de pasar?"

"¿Por qué? No pasó nada."

"Lo sé, solo tengo que asegurarme de que ella lo sabe." Quinn sacó dos tazas del gabinete y Rachel suspiró mientras sacaba una silla.

"¿Qué pasaría si algo hubiese sucedido? ¿Qué le dirías?"

"Nada pasará. No hay nada que tenga que decirle"

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por eso? ¿Sería gran cosa si primero hubiésemos ido a una cita o quizás.."

"No Rachel, no sería la gran cosa. Es una gran cosa porque no quiero que mis hijos piensen que estoy tratando de reemplazar a su padre. No se trata de mí."

"Debería ser." Murmuró Rahcel. "Guarda el café. Saldré y me iré"

Quinn se giró a tiempo para ver a la morena cruzar la sala y despedirse en silencio de Beth mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y tomaba su bolso. Quinn siguió a Rachel hasta el coche de la morena y se aferró a ella cuando Rachel intentó cerrarla.

"Rachel, tengo hijos, tengo que pensar en ellos. No puedo empezar a salir sin antes hablar con ellos."

"¿Quieres salir conmigo Quinn?"

Quinn tragó saliva. Su respuesta inmediata era 'Dios sí Rachel!' pero eso no saldría de su boca. Las palabras quedarón atrapadas en su garganta y Rachel lucía como un cachorró apaleado antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta. Quinn se detuvo en la acera y miró a Rachel alejarse en el coche. Caminó lentamente de regreso a su casa, Beth la miraba, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Esta bien Rachel?"

"Ella está bien cariño"

"No se veía bien"

"Tuvimos una discusión, no te preocupes por eso. Y no te preocupes por lo de hace rato, de acuerdo? Rachel estaba cansada y se quedó dormida"

Beth frunció las cejas. "Yo no duermo sobre mis amigos. Solo pídele salir"

"Bueno… yo… yo no quiero hacer algo que pueda hacerlos infeliz cariño"

Beth se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta Rachel. Es agradable y a Noah y Jasper les parecerían que es genial o lo que fuese con ella."

"No creo que Noah sienta lo mismo… pero no hay nada de que hablar." Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Estamos bien, no? Nosotros cuatro?"

"Noah estaría bien. Te lo dije, a él le gusta.

"¿Quién me gusta?" llegó Noah por el pasillo aun bostezando. Se arrastró hasta el sofá junto a Beth.

"Rachel" dijo Beth, "Te gusta Rachel, verdad?"

"Sí, está bien"

"Mamá quiere llevarla a una cita"

"Nunca dije…"

"¿Puedo ir también"

"No puedes ir con ellas en una cita Noah! Es una cita porque es solo para dos, para que hablen de cosas de adultos. Sobre impuestos y cosas así. Es aburrido. Lo he visto en la televisión."

Quinn miró a sus hijos mayores, uno a otro, "Beth, nunca dije que quería…"

"Los impuestos, suena aburrido" dijo Noah en cuanto saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. "Deberías llevarla a Chuck-E-Cheese"

"Son demasiado viejas para ese lugar Noah"

"Seguiré visitando Chuck-E-Cheese aunque crezca!" grito Noah desde la cocina. "Entonces, ¿a dónde la llevaras en la cita?"

"Noah, no he dicho que iba a … ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Noah apareció en el sala con una caja de cereal Frosted Flakes y sacó medio puño y se lo llevo a la boca. Le entrego la caja a Beth y ella hizo lo mismo.

"¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos comen cereales directo de la caja?"

"Siempre, cada sábado, ya que te levantas tarde" dijo Noah cuando de nuevo se sentó "papá empezó."

"Mamá, me estas tapando el televisor"

"Creo que esto explica porque se consume tanto cereal" murmuró Quinn mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su café.

"Pregúntale!" le gritó Beth.

Quinn suspiró mientras se serviía una taza de café y escuchó a Beth y Noah platicarla en el salón mientras se pasaban la caja de cereal de una a otro. Así que tenía la aprobación de dos de sus hijos y si era sincera con ella misma, que su aprobación era todo lo que necesitaba para salir con Rachel. Pero antes de que pudiera admitirlo se hundió en sus pensamientos pensando en las cosas de su hijo menor.

El resto de la mañana transcurrio con Quinn mirando el teléfono entre que trabajaba en los ejercicios de Jasper y las preguntas que hacía Noah sobre las citas. Cada cinco minutos Beth la empujaba el hombro para decirle "llamalá". Después del almuerzo puso a Jasper a dormir la siesta y checó que Beth y Noah estuviesen en el sillón viendo la televisión.

"Llamalá!" de nuevo Beth le gritó con una sonrisa mientras la rubia caminaba por el pasillo. La rubia se froto los hombros donde seguro algún moretón aparecía por los constantes golpes de Beth.

"Si la llamo, ¿me dejasn en paz?"

"Te dejaré en paz solo si le pides una cita"

"¿Y qué si no quiero ir en una cita con ella?"

"Tú lo quieres"

Quinn frunció el ceño antes de que regresara a su dormitorio. Sacó su teléfono y lo miró. Ya era hora, no?. Había lucha contra el, pero finalmente había dejado el pasado atrás. Rachel había estado ahí más de lo que esperaba en esos dos últimos meses y si… ya era hora. Nerviosa, Quinn suspiro y busco a traves de sus contactos y llamó. Sonó tres veces antes de que Rachel respondiera.

"Quinn… yo no estaba… no esperaba que me llamaras."

"Yo… sí. Hola."

"¿Todo está bien?"

"¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Quinn inmediatamente cerró su mandíbula fuertemente y reviró los ojos por lo increíblemente ridícula que sonaba su voz aguda, había soltado la pregunta antes siquiera de pensar bien cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella le había pedido una cita a alguien.

"¿Yo… qué?"

Quinn respiro hondo, "¿Qué si quieres salir conmigo? En un cita. Beth no me dejará en paz hasta que te lo pregunte y, podrías decirle que te lo he pedido por favor? Para que deje de acosarme."

"¿Beth?"

"Hablamos después de que te fueras esta mañana. Ella y Noah están de acuerdo con eso."

"Está bien… está bien, así que… ¿cómo hacemos esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"La cita"

"¿Es un sí?"

"Bueno, por supuesto que es un sí!. Me gustaría mucho ir a una cita contigo! ¿Necesitas una niñera? ¿Cuándo te gustaría que saliéramos? ¿Y a dónde?"

"Yo… yo no había pensado en eso. Noah dijo que debía llevarte a Chuck-E-Cheese."

"Yo… Chuck-E-Cheese? Creo que hay un requisito de altura."

"Entonce solo te dejarán entrar a ti, maldición"

Quinn se rio y Rachel abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito de ofensa.

"Sabes, tendré que … yo… bien. Soy baja. Visualmente Beth me ha quitado un poco de orgullo con respecto a mi altura."

Quinn sonrió. "Entonces… es un cita?"

"¿Me permitirás que te lleve a cenar y al cine? ¿O tal vez podrías venir aquí, cocinamos juntas y alquilamos una película?"

"Preferiría algo simple… si eso está bien. Necesito estar en un lugar donde pueda estar localizada, entiendes? No quiero apagar mi teléfono en medio de una función de cine."

"Lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?"

Quinn soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Sería demasiado pronto si es esta noche?"

Quinn oyó la risa de Rachel en respuesta. "Tendré que ir a la tienda. Creo que puedo trabajar en un menú apropiado."

"Yo llamaré a Kelsey y Finn a ver si pueden venir a quedarse con los niños"

"Así que… a las seis?"

"Suena bien"

Después de despedirse y colgar el teléfono, Quinn sintió que su estómago caía hasta el suelo. Solo era una cita con Rachel Berry. No había tenido una cita en más de diez años. La concepción de Noah realmente no cuenta. La última cita de verdad que tuvo había sido con la morena, justo antes de que se fuera. Habían permitido que Puck se quedara con Beth en la noche y salieron a un buen restaurant y una película, de regreso, Rachel y Quinn… se sonrojó al pensar en cómo había acabado esa cita. Luego entro en pánico porque no sabía que ponerse. La última vez que se había vestido para salir fue para la boda de un compañero de trabajo. Se preguntó si debía vestirse elegante a pesar de que la cena sería en casa de Rachel y ella estaría cocinando., quizás solo vaqueros y una camiseta. Los pensamiento regresaron a la última cita y su corazón se detuvo.

¿Estaba lista para esto? Estaría en casa de Rachel… solas. Sin hijos. A solas con Rachel. En una casa. Una casa que tenía al menos dos camas y un sofá. Quinn comenzó a caminar en su habitación, casi temblaba. Podía decir que no… ¿quería decir que no? Sus dedos distraídamente comenzaron a jugar con su anillo de bodas y se detuvo. Miró su mano izquierda y frunció las cejas. No estaba del todo segura si sería apropiado usar su anillo de bodas en una cita. Un suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio la hizo apartar la mirada de la banda de oro en su mano.

"Mamá?" Beth asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Mira, lo siento si te hice enojar o lo que sea. Es solo que… de verdad Rachel es genial y siempre están riendo y todas esas cosas cuando estas a su alrededor y hemos notado que, como que te gusta ella, así que supongo que terminamos pensando que te gustaría salir con ella."

"Yo… yo voy a tener una cita con ella" logró decir Quinn. "Esta noche"

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Beth. "De verdad?"

"Así es" Quinn asintió con la cabeza y trató de no parecer una aterrorizada adolescente. "Cena y película en su casa. Yo-yo llamaré a Kelsey y Finn para ver si pueden venir y estar con ustedes."

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

Quinn se debatía entre mentirle a su hija de doce años o descomponerse completamente ante ella. Un cabeceo como punto medio al debate fue lo que hizo. Beth se rio y corrió a adentrarse a la habitación.

"Bueno, ya que solo iras a su casa no tienes que ir muy vestida. Ella no se arregla mucho para venir aquí, así que creo puedes ir en vaqueros y una bonita blusa."

"Desde cuándo eres una experta?"

Beth se encogió de hombros. "He leído un montón de revistas. No tienes que impresionarla., ya sabe todo de ti."

"Buen punto…" Quinn se acercó a su armario y empezó a buscar. Encontró su mejor par de jeans y una blusa azul claro. Sostuvo su atuendo delante de Beth y la chica lo aprobó con la cabeza.

"Se ve bien. Amárrate el cabello, no quieres que se meta en la comida."

"Cierto… tengo que llamar a Finn. Y debería ducharme."

Quinn no estaba del todo segura como es que cinco horas podían ir tan rápidas y tan lentas al mismo tiempo. A las cinco y media Finn y Kelsey se presentaron y Finn pidió un momento con Quinn en la cocina y de nuevo le dio su plática de 'no quiero que te lastimen', a lo que Quinn solo sonrió y le dijo que estaría bien antes de tomar su monedero y darle dinero para la pizza en la cena. Besó a cada uno de sus hijos en la parte superior de sus cabezas y comprobó tres veces que había dejado el número del celular de Rachel y finalmente, cruzó la puerta principal hacía su camioneta.

Una vez que estuvo en el camino a la entrada de la casa de Rachel, Quinn miró su anillo de bodas. Tenía tres minutos para hacer su decisión. Levanto la vista y vio a Rachel asomándose por la ventana y sonriéndole. Temblando, Quinn jaló la banda de oro y la llevo a sus labios y la beso antes de meterlo en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y agarró su bolso.

"Te amor Puck" susurró mientras miraba al cielo en cuanto se bajó de su camioneta., "Pero creo que esto es algo que de verdad quiero. Espero que lo entiendas". Quinn metió de nuevo su mano en su bolsillo y le dio un último apretón a su anillo antes de tocar a la puerta y encontrarse con una sonriente Rachel Berry. Rachel vestía unos vaqueros y una polo amarilla y las dudas que tenía Quinn respecto a su vestir desaparecieron.

"Hola" dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba el umbral.

"Llevabas un tiempo sentada ahí, ¿todo esta bien?"

"Está bien… solo estaba un poco nerviosa"

"Claro. Espero que encuentres mi selección de menú apropiada", dijo la morena mientras hacía camino a la cocina. "Preparé algunas cosas para picar mientras se cocina el plato principal. Recordé que una de tus comidas favoritas es el pollo Alfredo así que pensé que podríamos probar con eso. Compré una barra de pan de aojo que se está manteniendo caliente en el horno y que aún tengo que aprender a hacer yo misma sin quemarlo."

Quinn sonrió. "Nunca me ha importado comerlo un poco quemado."

Rachel bufó y sacó algunas cosas de la nevera. "¿Deberíamos?"

Era familiar, el rebanar y cortar en cubitos y hervir y cocer no era nada nuevo, solo cuando Rachel lavaba los platos mientras esperaban que la pasta hirviera Quinn con nerviosismo paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la morena, Rachel sonrió manteniendo su mirada en al agua con jabón y Quinn sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Rachel exigió el uso de su mejor vajilla y los candelabros si servirían la cena en el comedor, pero Quinn ganó y la convenció de que podían comer y ver una película al mismo tiempo, por lo que se instalaron en la sala de estar y Rachel hojeo los canales para buscar una película, al final se quedaron con una comedia romántica.

"El actor principal es un idiota", dijo Rachel con un bocado de pasta, "trabajé con él en un evento de caridad 'Relay for Life' y todo el tiempo quería golpearlo."

"No se lo vayas a decir a Beth, ella fue con sus amigas a ver esta película y se derritió contándome lo lindo que era."

"Las apariencias pueden engañar. Como ella", Rachel señaló cuando un personaje menor apareció en pantalla, "casada dos veces, engañando a hombres con sus hermanas, y aun así está a cargo de una organización que promueve los matrimonios saludables. Y el director de esta película intento meterme en su cama cuando aún estaba casada."

"¿Sabes todo acerca de todos en el mundo de Hollywood?"

"Todo el mundo sabe todo acerca de todo el mundo en Hollywood. Solo que sabemos mantener la boca cerrada"

"A excepción de ti"

"Bueno, tu eres especial."

Quinn se sonrojó y se metió otro bocado de pasta.

En el momento en que la película terminó Rachel tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn y la rubia tenía sus dedos enlazados con los de Rachel.

"¿Vamos por el postre?"

Quinn asintió y Rachel tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina. La rubia tomo algunas respiraciones profundas y se removió en su asiento pensando en su dedo anular desnudo. Estaba agradecida de que Rachel no trato de hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera solo poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero el temor de que algo sucediera estaba cerca de hacer que los nervios de Quinn tuvieran un cortocircuito. Cuando Rachel volvió con dos copas de helado, una de ellas servida exactamente como a la rubia le gustaba, Quinn espero a que Rachel dejara las copas sobre la mesa antes de acercarse un poco más y tomarla por la parte delantera de la camisa de Rachel y tirar de ella hacía abajo.

Rachel cayó a horcadas sobre las piernas de Quinn y la rubia tomo la iniciativa antes de cambiar de idea y paso una mano alrededor de la nuca del Rachel y la acercó más a ella. Rachel apoyó su frente contra la de Quinn y se resistió a ser tirada más cerca de la rubia.

"¿estas segura de esto?" susurró Rachel.

"Estoy segura… No… no del todo… pero… tengo que hacer algo antes de que me vuelva loca."

"Está bien Puedes detenernos en cualquier momento."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Rachel dudo por un momento antes de que sintiera a Quinn relajarse y luego allí estaban. Los labios de Rachel estaban en ella, muy suavemente. Fue más un roce que un beso. Quinn rodeo la espalda de Rachel con su otro brazo y coloco su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la morena; las manos de Rachel estaban a los lados de Quinn. La rubia dio el primer paso para profundizar el beso, lanzando su lengua una vez, dos y en la tercera Rachel abrió la boca para conectar su lengua con la de la rubia, y Quinn estuvo bastante segura de que sui cerebro exploto.

Cuando Rachel se apartó y con voz entrecortada empezó a preguntar de nuevo a Quinn si estaba bien, la rubia respondió tomando el labio inferior de Rachel entre sus dientes y acercándola desde la espalda. La morena respondió con entusiasmo y movió las manos un poco más arriba. Quinn se apartó y beso el cuello de Rachel, la estrella dejó escapar un gemido cuando Quinn hundió sus dientes en su piel canela. Rachel respondió minutos después.

La batalla de lenguas y dientes y labios se prolongó hasta que el teléfono de Quinn interrumpió. Rachel gimió y Quinn llegó a ciegas a su bolso y sacó su teléfono. El numero que apareció en la pantalla era el de Finn.

"Finn? Todo bien?"

"Sí, totalmente. Noah y Beth solo quería poder decir buenas noches. Jasper ya esta en cama."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son casi las nueve"

"¿De verdad?"

Finn se rio entre dientes, "sí, en serio"

Rachel comenzó a colocar suaves besos en el cuello de Quinn y la rubia tuvo que contener las risitas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la lengua de Rachel la recorrió y sus dientes rozaron su piel.

"Estaba bien, déjame hablar con ellos rápidamente."

"Seguro"

Cuando hubo silencio, Quinn empujó a Rachel a una distancia prudencial y la morena rio pero siguió dando besos más suaves, como una pluma en la pálida piel de gallina de la rubia antes de que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

"¡Hola mamá!" la voz de Noah se escuchó, "¿Se están divirtiendo? ¿Hablan sobre los impuestos?"

"Me estoy divirtiendo, gracias. Y no, no hemos hablado de los impuestos. ¿Te has portado bien?"

"¡Sí! Jugamos videojuegos y el tío Finn fue y nos compró helado del Dairy Queen, tuve una ventisca de Oreo!"

"Suena como a que has tenido una gran noche. Sigue portándote bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré en la mañana. Buenas noches, te amo"

"Yo también te amo mamá, noches!"

Quinn sonrió y espero que a que Noah pasar el teléfono. Beth reía mientras contestaba.

"¡Hola mamá!"

"Ey nila, has sido buena?"

"Totalmente, ¿cómo esta Rachel? ¿Se están divirtiendo?"

"Muy bien, y sí, nos estamos divirtiendo."

"¿Ya la besaste?"

"Uh…" Quinn miró hacia abajo y Rachel sofocó una risita, era evidente que había oído la pregunta, "yo… bueno.."

""Oh Dios mío! Lo hiciste!"

"Uh…"

"No tienes permiso para besarla delante de mí, eso es sencillamente asqueroso, ¿de acuerdo? Era brutal cuando tú y papá lo hacían, y aún es brutal"

"Correcto"

"El tío Finn está sacudiendo la cabeza"

Quinn suspiró, "el tío Finn tiene que ocuparse de sus cosas. Asegúrate de que Noah toma sus pastillas y se lava los dientes, por favor?"

"Lo haré. Vuelve a tu cita!"

"Buenas noches cariño, te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero mamá, noches"

Beth colgó el teléfono y Quinn dejó el suyo sobre la mesa de café. Rachel reanudó los apasionados besos al cuello de Quinn y la rubia sonrió.

"¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa?" susurró Rachel entre beso y mordida.

"No muy tarde… Finn y Kelsey…" Quinn perdió todo tren coherente de pensamiento cuando los dientes de Rachel rosaban ese punto justo debajo de su oreja. Se quedó sin aliento y Rachel soltó una risita baja.

"Casi me había olvidado de ese lugar", dijo Rachel. Dejó que sus dientes vagaran de nuevo y Quinn envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Rachel. "Espero que no tengas que irte ahora…"

"Unos minutos más"

Cinco minutos después, Quinn sintió los dedos de Rachel empezaban a trabajar sobre los botones de su blusa y ella estaba levantando con sus manos la camisa de Rachel. Se movió a la derecha sobre su asiento y su anillo de bodas hizo presión en su muslo y Quinn se quedó sin aliento y aparto las manos.

"Detente… para Rachel!"

Rachel se apartó y agarró sus amnos. "Lo siento… lo siento, crucé la línea. No quise que…"

"No.. no estoy lista" Quinn sacó el anillo de su bolsillo para que dejará de pulsarle en el muslo. Rachel siguió con la mirada la mano de Quinn mientras esta pasaba los dedos por el contorno del anillo.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Rachel, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad detrás de la declaración.

"Lo siento" murmuró Quinn

Rachel sonrió y tomo el rostro de Quinn en sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Se bajó del regazo de la rubia y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y pasando un brazo sobre su estómago.

"Puedo esperar" dijo Rachel, "sin presiones".

"Veamos cuánto dura"

Rachel acarició el costado de Quinn. "Creo que el helado se ha derretido"

Quinn miró las dos copas olvidadas con helado ahora líquido y se rio.

"¿Quieres un poco de café antes de irte?"

"Claro"

Rachel se movió para levantarse del sofá y Quinn la agarró de la muñeca y tiro de ella para darle un beso rápido. Las mejillas de Rachel se pusieron rojas y Quinn siguió a la morena a la cocina, pero se detuvo en el baño. Se miró al espejo y lo primero que sus ojos notaron fueron uno pequeños chupetones en el cuello. Sonrió un poco y se salpico un poco de agua fría en la cara antes de dirigirse a la cocina saltando sobre uno de los taburetes de la isla.

"¿Me podrías prestar un poco de corrector?"

Rachel se rio desde la cafetera, "sí, voy y te lo traigo en un segundo"

Quinn miró la lata de café que Rachel dejaba junto a la cafetera. Era la misma que ella tenía en su gabinete. Rachel vertió cuidadosamente el agua en el depositó y programo la máquina.

"No te tomará mucho tiempo superar Starbucks"

Rachel miró la lata de café y de nuevo a Quinn y se encogió de hombros, "yo como que me acostumbre a este. De todos modos, Starbucks está sobrevalorado. Iré por el corrector"

Rachel salió de la cocina y Quinn la escuchó correr por las escaleras. La rubia miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Ella y Puck soñaban con tener una casa como esta algún día. Aunque si pudiera, ella iría por su antigua casa en su antiguo barrio. Sin embargo, no le importaría hacerle unas remodelaciones en la cocina. El doble horno de Rachel podía llegar a su muy útil.

Quinn sonrió cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y una barbilla se apoyó en su hombro. Rachel le dio un suave beso en el cuello y Quinn se apoyó en ella.

"Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo" susurró Rachel. "Y es muy imperativo que no me interrumpas ni hagas suposiciones."

Rachel soltó a Quinn y se movió hasta quedar frente a la rubia. Abrió la botellita de corrector e inclinó la barbilla de la rubia y comenzó a pasarle el maquillaje sobre los pequeños moretones.

"¿Qué pasa Rachel?"

"Volveré a Los Ángeles en agosto. Tengo que empezar con la prensa para la nueva película y hay varios eventos para los que he sido programada. El estreno será hasta noviembre pero hay entrevistas y previos y otras cosas para las que tengo que estar presente y he firmado para rodar otra película para llenar mi tiempo. Voy a estar ocupada hasta finales de octubre, tendré una semana de descanso y luego me voy a Europa por un tiempo para hacer prensa allí y una fiesta de estreno y luego a Nueva York y luego de vuelta a Los Ángeles para rodar unas cosas más; mi agente ha reservado algunas apariciones en programas de televisión. Debería estar terminando a finales de noviembre, pero el punto principal es que no voy a estar aquí."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza un poco y Rachel reanudo su tarea con el corrector. "Bueno…"

"Me voy, pero volveré, te lo juro. Si puedo robar un par de fines de semana entonces no dudes de que lo haré"

"Bien."

"Normalmente contrato a alguien para que supervise la casa semanalmente, es lo que hago con mi casa en Los Ángeles y Nueva York, pero es un proceso bastante largo y tardado eso de verificar antecedentes y el tener que instalar cámaras para asegurarse de que todo va bien."

"Rachel…"

"Déjame terminar Quinn. No voy a pedirte que se muden conmigo ahora. Voy a pedirte que se muden cuando me vaya. Sería un favor muy grande para mí."

Quinn agarró la muñeca de Rachel y apartó la mano de su cuello. "No. Sé lo que estás haciendo y la respuesta es no. No estoy haciendo esto… Rachel, te dije que no tomaría caridad de ti!"

"¿Te sentirías mejor si lo considerarías como trabajo? Trabajarías para mi"

"¡No!"

La oferta de Rachel fue inesperada, pero Quinn no podía decir que le sorprendida. Debería haber visto venir esto, pensó. Con los cuatro dormitorios y asegurándose que le gustara el mobiliario, era un poco obvio que Rachel no había comprado una casa solo para ella en Lima.

"Bien, entonces… Quinn, no quieras considerarlo como caridad, considéralo como yo pidiéndote que vivas conmigo"

"Rachel! Esta es nuestra primera cita! No le pides a alguien vivir contigo en la primera cita!"

"Entonces dime cuando debo preguntártelo y entonces lo haré"

"Tú no entiendes…" murmuró Quinn y saltó del taburete. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y con Rachel siguiéndole de cerca.

"Que hay que entender? Yo… Quinn, solo escúchame por favor!"

Quinn volvió y su mirada encontró los ojos suplicantes de Rachel. "Hay un montón que entender. No puedo poner el mundo de mis hijos al revés de nuevo…"

"Quinn, la semana pasada le dispararon a alguien a dos cuadras de ustedes. Hace dos semanas hubo un incendio en lo que resultó ser un laboratorio de metanfetaminas a poca distancia de tu casa. Cada vez que leo el periódico de Lina y veo algo como eso me da miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Me asusto por ti y por los niños. Es algo que se podría mejorar en su mundo enormemente. Te he sugerido que se muden cuando me vaya, porque se que mudarnos juntas es demasiado rápido, probablemente sería un error. Esto daría tiempo para que se instalen y yo estaría aquí esporádicamente y durante cortos periodos de tiempo, y podríamos irnos acostumbrando a la idea si decidimos hacerlo algún día. "

Si Quinn creyera en esas cosas diría que Rachel había perfeccionado su sexto sentido para leer mentes. Era muy cierto que la violencia del mal barrio a cuadras de ellos se empezaba a acercar y luego con los disparos, tenía miedo de dejar a Noah y Beth salir al patio. No se fiaba de los dos nuevos residentes de la casa justo enfrente de la suya. Y por supuesto que se mudaría si pudiera, pero no podía pagar una hipoteca, solo podía pagar ese alquiler con sus ingresos y los servicios públicos más las facturas médicas… era mucho. Se agarró a la manija de la puerta.

"¿Y si no es una buena idea? ¿si no funciona? ¿si no conseguimos salir adelante?"

"Entonces volveré a Los Ángeles y vendré a visitarlos. La casa está pagada totalmente y de lo único que tendría que preocuparse es de los gastos de la casa que estoy bastante segura son más o menos lo mismo de loi que pagas mensualmente de alquiler."

"Rachel, estás hablando prácticamente de darme una casa. Una casa muy grande"

"No, estoy hablando de mantener a tus hijos seguros y posiblemente compartir esta casa conmigo. Compartir Quinn. Algo que aprendimos en la primaria."

"¿No me dijiste una vez que fallaste en ese tema?"

"No no fallé. Mis padres tuvieron que ir a una plática con el maestro porque me negué a compartir mis calcomanías de estrellas color oro. Contigo, debo añadir. Así que considera esto como una ofrenda de paz por eso. Incluso te daré una hoja de pegatinas."

"Rachel… hablamos de una casa. No es una calcomanía con forma de estrella de oro."

Quinn vio la expresión de derrota en el rostro de Rachel y la morena asintió y retrocedió. Por mucho que quería tomar esa oportunidad, la idea de tomar caridad de Rachel era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer aún. No, no a esta escala.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel, "sin embargo, me gustaría mucho que repitiéramos esto".

"Te gustaría mucho eh" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa burlona. Se dio la vuelta y Rachel levantó la mano para despedirse manteniendo los labios apretados. "Mañana te llamo".

* * *

 ***ADA: Es un estándar diseñado para garantizar la seguridad de los accesos para personas con discapacidades.**

 ***Mylanta: es un antiácido que ayuda en la correcta digestión de los alimentos.**

 **Yo una vez lo hice, hablar de impuestos... pero porque salí con alguien de finanzas, no fue tan malo... jajaja igual, la manera en que estas dos "hablan de impuestos" me parece mejor xD**

 **Creen que Quinn se debería mudar a la casa de Rachel? creo que ciertamente fue bastante obvio lo que pretendía la morena, pero bueno, mi Quinn fue un poco lenta.**

 **Me gustó como se tomaron las cosas los pequesm apoyando a su madre y estando de acuerdo con que su mamá saliera con Rachel. En fin, esperemos a ver como avanzan estas chicas, de mientras ya llegaron a primera base! y casi a segunda!**

 **Como sea, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, solo nos quedan 4!**

 **'See ya!'**

 **Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 11

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Me he pasado los días anteriores devorando fics SwanQueen, no soy muy apegada a la serie, pero he de decir que... que buenos fics tiene!  
**

 **Como sea, me voy a seguir leyendo a Emma y Regina =D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Los sábados por la noche se convirtieron rápidamente en `noche de cita'. A Finn y Kelsey no les importaba y para la tercera cita Finn las alentaba. Quinn dejó su anillo de bodas en una cajita junto con otras cosas de Puck después de la primera cita. Noah comentó que Quinn siempre estaba sonriente lo sábados porque sabía que iba a hablar de impuestos con Rachel. La presencia de los Puckerman's era frecuente en la casa de Rachel desde que invitó a Kelsey a que trajera a los niños cualquier día para nadar, que era casi diario. Quinn le decía en broma que solo debía dejar los niños con Rachel y la morena sonreía.

"Tal vez deberías" dijo

Quinn dejó a los niños con la madre de Puck cuando Rachel la convenció de ir a la reunión de generación. Una gran foto de Puck fue puesta junto a la puerta de la entrada al gimnasio. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La pareja saludó a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, Rachel estaba sorprendida de la civilidad de las personas que una vez estuvieron decididas de hacer su vida un infierno. Todo el mundo miró a Quinn de la misma manera. Los que se habían quedado en Lima la habían visto en Pick-n-Save. El resto se había enterado por otros medios.

A pesar de las miradas y los murmullos de disculpas y condolencias, Quinn mantuvo la cabeza en alta y mantuvo la sonrisa. Disfruto de la cena que les fue servida y se sentó junto a todos los ex miembros del coro que había logrado llegar. Kurt no tenía ningún interés en volver y Santana y Brittany estaban ocupadas, pero Mercedes había conseguido llegar con su marido. La rubia envolvió la cintura de Rachel en un abrazo apretado para la foto de la clase y sus ojos parpadearon a Rachel mientras sus mejillas lucían encendidas y lucían una genuina sonrisa antes de que el fotógrafo les gritara para que le atendieran.

Cuando el reloj marco las nueve, Quinn se despidió y le dijo a Rachel que se quedara y se divirtiera. Se dirigió a la salida y justo cuando el aire cálido la golpeo, un brazo se entrelazo con el suyo.

"Rachel, te dije que te quedaras y te divirtieras. Finn y Kelsey dijeron que te llevaran a casa"

"Soy muy consciente de eso Quinn. Pero para mí no valdría la pena estar ahí sino estas tú. Eso y vi a Dave Karofsky con un granizado y aunque él estaba bebiéndolo, de repente tuve escenas retrospectivas de hielo y jarabe de maíz muy frio y decidí que mejor es irse antes de entrar en ataque de pánico."

Quinn negó con la cabeza y abrió la furgoneta. A pesar de que solo estuvo con Rachel los cinco minutos de la escuela a la casa de la morena, Quinn estuvo contenta con ella.

Xxxxxx

Kelsey comenzó dejando a Beth y Noah con Rachel en lo que llevaba a Jasper a la terapia y Quinn notó una disminución significativa en los días malos de Noah. De hecho, no había tenido ni una sola desde el día de las profesiones. Sin embargo, agosto se acercaba y se sentían menos emocionados, especialmente cuando Rachel empezó a empacar su ropa.

Era la última noche de citas de Quinn y Rachel antes de que la morena partiera tres días después. Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa, por decir poco. Rachel no había presionado y Quinn estaba agradecida… pero habían sido más de dos años. Y Quinn estaba un poco más que lista. Rachel la esperaba en la puerta y la saludo con su sonrisa de firma y empezó a tirar de Quinn a la cocina, pero la rubia respiro hondo y la jaló hacía las escaleras.

"Tengo los ingredientes para la pizza" dijo Rachel. Se veía completamente confundida y Quinn sonrió.

"No me preocupo por la pizza"

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces… "Oh… Oh! Está bien!"

Al igual que en la cocina, su familiar ritmo tampoco se había perdido en el dormitorio.

Quinn permaneció despierta y completamente agotada. La cabeza de Rachel estaba en su pecho y su brazo estaba sobre el estómago de Quinn, sus dedos trazaban ligeros patrones en su pálida piel.

"Voy a irme por una línea increíblemente cliché, ¿qué estás pensando?" suspiró Rachel.

"Estoy pensando… que esto fue, increíble"

"Estoy bastante segura de que tendría que encontrar en mi diccionario sinónimos para describir adecuadamente mis sentimientos en este momento" Rachel se movió y Quinn apretó sus brazos alrededor de la morena.

"Rachel, te juro que si te levantas y vas por ese diccionario, haré que vuele por tu cabeza."

Rachel jadeó un poco y nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y tiro de la morena encima de ella.

Las sábanas estuvieron aún más revueltas de lo que habían estado antes y ahora era Quinn quien tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena. Después de cinco minutos de escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Rachel y sin escuchar quejarse, Quinn finalmente sugirió levantarse por la cena. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando las pizzas entraron en el horno.

Cuando Quinn finalmente llegó a casa esa noche, se sonrojó y murmuró un 'muy bien' cuando Finn le pregunto qué tal su noche. Kelsey rio y la abrazo. Finn tenía la mano en el picaporte de la entrada principal cuando paso. Tres fuertes explosiones. Disparos. Muy fuertes y muy cerca. Finn cubrió a Kelsey y se tiraron al suelo, Quinn corrió en busca de Noah al cuarto de Jasper, Noah estaba sentado sobre su cama. Beth irrumpió justo cuando Quinn recogía a Jasper que estaba asustado y había empezado a llorar. Hubo dos disparos más y Quinn sacó a Noah de su cama y junto con Beth cayeron rápidamente al suelo juntos.

"Quinn!" gritó Finn, "¡¿Quinn están bien?!"

"¡Estamos bien!"

Jasper lloraba más y Beth y Noah se aferraban a su madre para salvar su vida, Noah gemía. Después de unos segundos de silencio Finn y Kelsey aparecieron en la puerta del dormitorio y se tiraron al suelo.

"Llamé a la policía" dijo Finn.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Se negó a moverse hasta que las luces azules y rojas brillaron fuera de la casa y ella con calma entrego a Jasper a Finn y todos se fueron a la sala de estar a esperar. Quinn miró por la ventana los tres coches de policía y dos ambulancias en la casa de enfrente. Un oficial se acercó a la casa y Quinn abrió cautelosamente la puerta. Ella, Finn y Kelsey dieron su declaración en cuanto a lo que escucharon y antes de que se dieran cuenta todo había pasado. El oficial se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y le dio las gracias por sus declaraciones. Cuando cerró la puerta apoyó su frente contra ella.

"Finn" se atraganto, "Finn, sé que es mucho pedir…"

"No, no lo es, "dijo "puedes quedarte con nosotros"

Quinn llenó una maleta rápidamente con todo lo que podía pensar necesitar. En su camino hacia la puerta volvió a mirar su casa y lo vio. Con la iluminación de la calle vio el agujero perfectamente redondo y la madera astillada a una pulgada de distancia de la ventana del dormitorio de Noah y de Jasper y ella casi se derrumbó. Finn condujo la camioneta a la casa Hudson ya que ella estaba aún demasiado conmocionada para hacerlo. Se sentó en la parte trasera con Noah a un lado y Jasper profundamente dormido en su asiento de coche del otro lado. Beth estaba en el asiento delantero y la mano de Finn nunca dejó la de ella.

Instalaron a Jasper y Noah en una cama y Finn sacó el sofá cama de la sala de estar para Quinn y Beth. Le tomo bastante a Beth tranquilizarse y poder dormir, Quinn le cantaba en voz baja y le frotaba la espalda a la chica hasta que dejó de temblar y finalmente se durmió. Quinn entró de puntillas a la cocina, donde Finn y Kelsey tenían una taza de café esperando por ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Finn.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Había un agujero de bala a una pulgada de distancia de la ventana del dormitorio de mis hijos. Definitivamente no estoy bien. Y esto solo va a empeorar"

"Tienes que salir de allí" suspiro Finn.

"Lo sé"

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el sofá cama por los frenéticos golpes en la puerta principal de Finn y el timbre sonando incesantemente. Finn tropezando cruzo la sala de estar en su albornoz y frotándose los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios?" murmuró. Abrió la puerta y Quinn escuchó los alaridos de Rachel.

"¡¿Dónde están?!"

"Aquí mismo Rachel," gruño Quinn "¿por qué estás aquí?"

Rachel empujó a Finn fuera de su camino y prácticamente cayó encima de Quinn.

"¿Has visto las noticias?! ¡Dios mío Quinn! Las vi y fui a tu casa y ustedes no estaban allí. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"Sin besarse" murmuró Beth antes de darse la vuelta y cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza. "es asqueroso"

"Era tarde, sinceramente no pensé en ello. Estaba muy conmocionada"

Finn bostezó y encendió el televisor, un reportero estaba de pie en la calle de Quinn.

 _"El tiroteo ocurrió a las diez y medio de la noche, dicen los informes. Los oficiales han dado a conocer que un hombre y una mujer fueron asesinados a tiros por otra mujer. La policía no ha dado a conocer el nombre de las víctimas ni el de la presunta tiradora, pero sospechan que las drogas fueron el motivo. Volvemos al estudio para el estado del tiem…"_

Finn apretó el botón de 'muté' y se frotó las sienes.

"¿Quieren café?"

Quinn y Rachel asintieron y Finn se arrastró adormilado a la cocina y dijo a gritos que estaría de vuelta con el café listo.

"¿Estás bien, verdad? "Preguntó Rachel

Quinn asintió de nuevo y Rachel tomó el rostro de la rubia en sus manos y la besó en la frente.

"Los niños están bien? ¿No pasó nada?"

"Estamos bien" susurró Quinn. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad en ese momento. Había un agujero de bala en su casa y estaba segura de que al menos uno de sus hijos iba a necesitar más tratamiento por esa situación.

"No me mientas Quinn. Por favor, deja de mentirme a mi"

Quinn miró a su hija durmiendo y Rachel sacó a la rubia fuera de la cama improvisada y le paso un brazo por la cintura mientras la llevaba a la cocina. Finn estaba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza sobre sus brazos roncando. Rachel dejó a Quinn en una de las sillas y saco otra para sentarse frente a ella. Quinn se apoyó en el abrazo que la morena le ofreció y acaricio el cuello de Rachel.

"Quinn, voy a lanzar esta oferta de nuevo, y esta vez solo aceptaré el 'si' como respuesta. Múdate a la casa. Por los niños, por ti. Lo necesitan y lo mereces. Por favor."

Quinn tragó no solo el nudo en su garganta, también la promesa que se hizo de no tomar nada de Rachel y por fin asintió.

"Por los niños."

Rachel besó la parte superior de su cabeza de la rubia y le susurró, "gracias".

No había mucho que ser trasladado a la casa de Rachel ya que esta estaba totalmente amueblada. Finn, Matt y Mike prestaron sus camionetas y su tiempo a la causa. Algunos de los muebles fueron al basurero y los que se encontraban en buen estado fueron a Goodwill. Beth inmediatamente exigió el cuarto con los muebles que fueran de la morena en la casa de sus padres.

"Ese era el plan desde el principio cariño" le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

El día de la mudanza, Quinn dirigió a los chicos para poner la cama de Noah y Jasper en una habitación y ella en otra. La rubia se fue para empacar unas cajas más de la casa vieja y cuando volvió a poner las cosas en su habitación encontró la cama de Jasper en ella y la de ella no estaba a la vista.

"¡Rachel!"

La morena entró por el pasillo con una sonrisa. "Si, Quinn?"

"¿Dónde está mi cama?"

"Tuve que ponerla en el sótano"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Vas a estar en la recamara principal, por supuesto…"

"Rachel no puedo simplemente… no podemos…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… no sería… apropiado?"

"¿Qué no sería apropiado?" Beth apareció en la puerta, iba con una caja rumbo a su habitación.

"Nada" dijo Quinn.

"Quinn, dormiré en el sofá si insistes"

"¿Por qué Rachel dormirá en el sofá?"

"Beth, ve a acomodar tus cosas por favor."

"¿Estás sacándola de su habitación? ¿Por qué no puedes compartir?"

"Eso es lo que pregunto" intervino Rachel con una sonrisa

Quinn eligió el dormitorio más cercano a la recamara principal como la habitación de Jasper, Rachel se ofreció a instalar una puerta para conectarlas, Quinn declino cortésmente. Las escaleras presentaban un problema que Rachel rápidamente remedio con una llamada a una empresa que instalaban telesillas*. Noah se metió tres veces en problemas una vez que fue instalada, ya que quería dar paseos en ella junto con Jasper. Para el momento en que Rachel tuvo que irse, ellos ya estaban absolutamente instalados y Rachel había ayudado a Noah a escoger un tema para su habitación para que los decoradores fueran a trabajar cuando ella ya se hubiese ido.

La noche antes de su vuelo rumbo a Columbus, Rachel se despidió de Beth y Noah. Jasper le sonrió cuando ella besó su frente antes de salir y dejar que Quinn le leyera y lo arropara. Quinn se tomó el día siguiente para poder llevar a Rachel al aeropuerto y trato muy difícilmente de contenerse una vez que la morena dejo de abrazarla para pasar por las puertas de seguridad.

"Te llamaré tan pronto como aterrice… y probablemente antes de despegar. Y si hay un teléfono en el avión también te llamaré."

Quinn sonrió. "Que tengas un vuelo seguro Rachel"

Se sentía un poco extraña al entrar a la casa sin la presencia burbujeante de Rachel. Quinn caminó a través de la sala y la cocina al patio trasero donde Beth y Noah chapoteaban en la piscina y Kelsey junto a Jasper en su silla de paseo en el patio.

"La gente no va a creer que son míos, son tan, tan…" dijo Quinn mirando a sus hijos mayores. "Se han portado bien?"

"Como siempre" dijo Kelsey mientras se relajaba en su silla. "Pero Noah tuvo pesadillas"

"Llamaré al médico mañana por la mañana. Hoy tengo que llevarlos a las pláticas de orientación de la escuela. ¿Cómo estuvo Jasper?"

"Se levantó y se detuvo en la mesa de café y se quedó un rato. Trato de dar un paso, pero no fue bien."

Quinn suspiró y se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo. Tenía ya cuatro años, estaba sostenido por los tensos cinturones de las sillas Y Quinn lo desabrochó y lo cargo para tenerlo en su regazo.

"De verdad que pensé que a estas alturas ya estaría caminando."

"Dale tiempo Quinn. Sus terapeutas dicen que cada día lo hace mejor."

Quinn sonrió e hizo brincar a Jasper un par de veces sobre sus piernas y observó a Beth y Noah de cerca mientras platicaba con Kelsey. Cuando Beth y Noah se cansaron, salieron de la alberca y Quinn besó la frente de sus hijos y los corrió a bañarse para estar listos para la plática escolar.

Noah empezaba la escuela secundaria ese año. Beth le mostraba los alrededores, donde estaban los baños más cercanos las salas de maestros, el gimnasio y cuál era la parada del autobús. Noah miraba todo a su alrededor con asombro, el edificio era mucho más grande y abierto que el de su primaria. Se aferró al lado de Quinn una vez que encontraron al salón donde tomaría sus clases. El profesor explicó que el aula cambiaba por cada materia, pero se mantenía unido, Noah exploró más hasta que vio a unos compañeros del año anterior y se apresuró a reunirse con ellos. Beth mantuvo a Jasper entretenido en el pasillo mientras Quinn hablaba con la profesora de Noah.

"Quinn Puckerman," dijo la rubia sosteniendo la mano en saludo, "Noah es mi hijo" señaló al chico que estaba en la salida con la etiqueta de su nombre en su camisa.

"Sra. Green, encantada de conocerla. He leído el expediente de Noah y lamento mucho lo de su marido señora Puckerman."

Quinn sonrió un poco, "Gracias. Ha sido difícil, pero creo que Noah ya lo lleva mejor. Yo solo… quiero asegurarme de que usted sabe…" Quinn miró a su alrededor, los otros padres estaban con sus hijos, ella tragó saliva. "Estoy viendo a alguien, prefiero decírselo antes de que Noah lo mencione y no estén preparados."

La profesora asintió y Quinn tomo una honda respiración.

"Podría tener problemas con otros estudiantes si llegara a venir" Quinn hacía tiempo, intentando tener una idea más clara de lo que estaba pensando la profesora, "Estoy… estoy viendo a una mujer."

La Sra. Green continúo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. "Entiendo perfectamente" dijo "mi hermano es gay y yo lo apoyo totalmente, usted no tiene absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso puedo hablar de esto con los otros profesores si lo desea."

Quinn suspiró, "No me esperaba tan buena reacción, se lo agradecería, gracias"

La profesora rio, "entiendo, después de todo esto es Ohio."

"Al principio él es tímido, pero una vez que llegue a sentirse cómodo puede que tenga algunos problemas con usted, se lo digo como una advertencia. Herencia de su padre. Nunca ha hecho nada grave, pero puede ser un poco difícil a veces."

"Señora Puckerman, enseñé en una escuela del centro urbano de Detroit durante seis años, casi puedo garantizarle que he visto a chicos peores y estoy segura que Noah ni se les acerca."

La profesora sonrió y Quinn suspiró internamente de alivio porque le tocara una profesora que sabía lo que hacía.

Noah regresó de nuevo con Quinn y con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico inspeccionó la habitación cuidadosamente. Le gustó y se aferró más a su madre de nuevo. Se despidieron de la profesora y se dirigieron al otro lado del edificio, a las aulas de séptimo grado. Quinn se presentó ante cada profesor de Beth mientras la chica se paseaba por las aulas, como cualquier otro adolescente que no se impresiona.

"He estado allí dos años ya" dijo Beth cuando iban camino a la furgoneta "todas las aulas lucen igual."

"Sí, pero este año no tienes que pasarla con la misma clase, harán cosas por su cuenta" comentó Quinn mientras guardaba la silla de paseo de Jasper en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

Beth se encogió de hombros, "supongo que será emocionante."

Quinn se metió en la furgoneta y giró la llave, y no paso nada.

"mie… maldición" gruñó.

Lo intentó de nuevo y otra vez nada, no funcionaba y dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante. Finalmente la furgoneta había dado las últimas, lo sabía. Sacó su teléfono y llamo a Finn, estaba a quince minutos de ahí. Intentaron con los cables de corriente para hacerla arrancar y nada.

"Sabía que debía llevarla con Burt" murmuró Quinn mientras aseguraba a Jasper en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Finn. "Solamente que no tenía dinero."

"Quinn, sabes que con gusto te ayudaría, vamos"

"Finn… les he pedido mucho a ustedes ya"

El hombre suspiró y comprobó que la furgoneta quedaba cerrada. Beth y Noah se sentaron a un lado de Jasper y Finn los llevó a su casa. La casa de Rachel, se autocorrigió Quinn.

"Gracias de nuevo" dijo mientras cargaba a Jasper en su cadera, "Te debo otra".

"No te preocupes por eso. Le diré a Kels que te pase sus llaves mañana para que puedas ir a trabajar y esas cosas."

Quinn asintió con aprecio y Finn la abrazó antes de que ella y los niños entraran. Hizo los ejercicios de estiramiento con Jasper. Intentaron dar unos pasos. Aflojó su agarre en el niño para probar y fue capaz de sostenerse un poco. Era un progreso.

"¡Mamá!" la llamó Beth desde abajo después de que Quinn arropara a Jasper. "Mamá, Rachel está en la tele!"

Quinn tomó el monitor de bebé y apagó la luz. Bajó por las escaleras en tiempo record, Beth tenía el TiVo y reprodujo lo grabado. E! noticias apareció y ahí estaba Rachel, luciendo un vestido corto azul marino con los flashes de las cámaras por todas partes. La rubia mayor sonrió y se removió en su lugar en cuanto el presentador habló sobre la nueva película y el evento promocional al que Rachel estaba asistiendo.

Ryan Seacrest apareció en el monitor con micrófono en mano y Rachel de pie junto a él con su sonrisa marca Rachel.

"Dios, ni siquiera sabía que aún estaba en ese mundo" murmuró Quinn.

"Mamá, tiene como seis programas," dijo Beth rondando los ojos "necesitas salir más."

La adolescente subió el volumen Y Quinn sonrió al escuchar la voz de la morena.

 _"En primer lugar" dijo Ryan, "Felicitaciones por tu nueva película. Ya ha sido prevista como una de los mayores éxitos del año."_

 _Rachel se mostró un poso sorprendida, "Gracias Ryan! Estaba muy emocionada cuando leí el guión y de inmediato estuve abordo. Me encanta el director y trabajar con todo el elenco fue absolutamente maravilloso"_

 _"Tengo que conseguir algún chisme tuyo Rachel, lo sabes, verdad?"_

 _Rachel en broma reviró los ojos_

 _"Así que los rumores dicen que estuviste de regreso en tu ciudad natal durante el verano, cierto?"_

 _"Lo hice, volví para una reunión de generación de la secundaria y volver a contactar con algunos viejos amigos. Tuve un gran verano, maravilloso"_

 _"Algunas chispas han saltado con esos viejos amigos? Sabes que el mundo murmura sobre ti ahora como una mujer soltera"_

 _Rachel se sonrojó, "Me gustaría decir, que estoy muy feliz en este momento"_

 _"Eso es todo? Vamos Rachel!"_

 _Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Eso es todo lo que tendrás Ryan!"_

 _"Aww bueno, quizás para la próxima. Antes de irte, tengo que preguntarte, ¿que llevas puesto?"_

 _"Hummel & Jones" dijo Rachel con entusiasmo, "todo, desde el vestido hasta la joyería"_

 _"Gracias Rachel"_

 _Rachel sonrió y dio un paso atrás para irse con la multitud._

Beth de nuevo regreso a la TV normal y Quinn sintió un codazo.

"Te ves un poco torpe mamá" dijo la niña

Quinn podía sentir en su rostro una sonrisa ridícula y como sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo. Se miró las uñas de las manos y las encogió. Beth suspiro.

"¿De qué va ese suspiro?" preguntó la rubia a su hija.

"Todavía es un poco raro," admitió Beth, "no importa que Rachel te guste y todo eso, ella es genial y me gusta ella… pero no es mi padre."

"Lo sé cariño. Escucha, si no quieres que…"

"No he dicho nada de eso mamá. Supongo que solo me tomará un poco de tiempo o algo así."

"Entiendo mi niña"

Beth se acurrucó a un lado de su madre y encontraron algo más que ver en la televisión hasta que ella y Noah cayeron profundamente dormidos. Quinn consiguió llevarlos al piso de arriba y ponerlos en su cama e irse a la habitación principal y sentarse en la cama con un libro. No estaba muy concentrada en la lectura, miraba más su teléfono que las palabras en la página.

Quinn saltó un poco cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, a pesar de que eso era lo que esperaba. Sonrió cuando lo cogió.

"Ey, tú"

"Ey!"

Quinn podía escuchar la sonrisa de Rachel, la suya se hizo más amplia. Cerró su libro y se acurruco en la cama.

"Te vi en televisión." Dijo Quinn "lucías increíble"

"¡Gracias! Mercedes y Kurt han ayudado mucho con mi vestuario. Lo hablé con Mercedes en la reunión, solo estaré utilizando su colección para la gira promocional. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Beth y Noah tuvieron su orientación esta tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Fue bien. La orientación ha ido bien, hablé con la profesora de Noah acerca de nosotras por si acaso se llega a tocar el tema. La furgoneta murió, probablemente para siempre esta vez. Finn no ha conseguido saber que está mal, pero la llevaré con Burt para que le eche un vistazo en cuanto pueda."

"Quinn, me gustaría que me dejaras…"

"No"

"Bueno, al menos lleva la tarjeta de crédito que dejé en el armario y consigue una de alquiler. Me lo pagaras, te prometo que te dejaré."

"Está bien Rachel, tomaré el de Kelsey y el hospital tiene servicio de taxis gratuitos para recogerla a ella y a los niños para ir a la terapia de Jasper. Confía en mí. Hemos utilizado ese sistema antes y funciona. "

Rachel suspiró. "Quinn, entiendo plenamente que seas una mujer independiente y lo respeto. Respeto que quieras criar a tus hijos sabiendo que has trabajado duro por ellos, de verdad. Pero me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte."

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora mismo? No quiero pelear esta noche."

"Este bien Pero hablaremos luego de esto, te extraño"

Quinn sonrió un poco y jalo la almohada de Rachel para abrazarla.

"Yo también te extraño. Es… extraño, estar en la casa sin ti. Me siento como si estuviera invadiendo tu privacidad o algo así."

"Estoy segura que te acostumbraras. Después de todo, también es tu casa. "

Quinn suspiró. Rachel seguía hablando sobre lo que hacía en Los ángeles y el rodaje de la película que empezaba al día siguiente. Casi se quedaba dormida con la voz de la morena hasta que escuchó una risita.

"Duerme un poco bebé" dijo Rachel, "Te llamo mañana, de acuerdo?"

"mm okey" murmuró Quinn, "Te amo"

La línea quedó en silencio. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe.

"Rachel, Rachel yo no…"

"Yo también te amo."

Quinn sonrió. "Hablamos mañana"

"Buenas noches Quinn."

Quinn escuchó la sonrisa en el otro lado de la línea y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. "Buenas noches Rachel."

* * *

 ***chairliftsfor home (telesillas): silla que se instala para subir y bajar las escaleras automáticamente.**

 **Este y los que vienen son mis favoritos. Esto ya casi termina... de hecho, acabo de terminar de leerlo todo xD cuando lo he terminado me he dado contra el teclado porque se supone que debo ir leyendo e ir tipeando... pero se me fue el rollo xD**

 **Ya tengo hasta el capítulo 13 y casi termino el 14, se viene un pelin de drama pero nada que no se solucione con un par de suspiros.**

 **Les recuerdo que la historia no es mía, yo solo traduzco.**

 **JessVM: Sobre un fic GP! ps no he pensado traducir ninguno, pero sí que he leído un libro que estaría nice adaptarlo en esa modalidad. Ya me lo pensaré mejor y aviso antes de terminar esta traducción.**

 **Edith: ey paisana! jaja que bueno que te gustara, actualizo semanal, este es un fic corto.**

 **Guest: ese fic que mencionas, _Happy Agony_ , no lo he leído, lo busqué pero en FF no lo encontré, si me dices de quién es y en que plataforma esta le hecho un vistazo. Sobre quien mas traduzca... ps no que yo conozca, bueno, esta _HeyJudee_ pero esta ahorita con _Just off the Key of Reason_ (por cierto, leanlo!).**

 **Respecto a las chicas, cielos! lo de Quinn es mas cuestión de orgullo y creo que tiene razón para sentirse así y dar esas negativas, no quiero decir que no ame a sus hijos o que no los anteponga. Pero como bien dice, ha recibido caridad de todo mundo y de Rachel, de Rachel quiere su amor, tiene miedo a aceptar lo que Rachel le ofrece porque sabe que si ella se va, si se llega a cansar o anteponer de nuevo su carrera, ya no solo es ella quien quedará destrozada, sino sus hijos también. Y no quiere que el recibir cosas de Rachel sea el motivo para que la morena en algún momento se canse y sienta que la rubia y sus hijos son una carga. Tiene miedo, miedo y orgullo, le ha ido tan mal que... bueno, ella es así, tiene que cuidar su corazón y a el de sus hijos.**

 **Espero les este gustando el fic, haganmelo saber con sus RW, ya saben que subo semanal, pero si se emocionan, puedo subir dos por semana y terminar pronto (noooooooooo T-T).**

 **Ya saben, saludos!**


	13. Chapter 12

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La escuela comenzó un jueves y Quinn envió a Rachel fotos de los niños en su primer día de clases en la secundaria, Noah frente a su aula. Quinn se negó a llorar hasta que los niños se perdieron de vista, Noah se parecía tanto a su padre, aunque fuera pequeño. Era un Puck hasta la médula, la forma en que entro al salón de clases, con la cabeza en alyo y rebosando de confianza y valentía.

Era un día largo, todo el mundo estaba tratando de conseguir sus momentos al aire libre en los fines de semana, el verano casi acababa y los comienzos de otoño ya empezaban a notarse. Quinn trabajó la mitad de su día en el mostrador de carne y la otra mitad en terminar las decoraciones de verano, preparando las hojas de los colores del otoño. Por supuesto, llamó a Rachel en sus descansos, la última fue interrumpida por un chillido de la morena y dijo que tenía otra llamada pero que hablaría con ella después. La rubia llegó un poco tarde a la secundaria por sus hijos por un error en un envío al departamento de producción, pero Beth y Noah lucían muy alegres cuando la vieron y subieron al coche.

"Lo siento chicos. Emergencia en el departamento de producción, ya saben cómo es."

"Está bien mamá," dijo Beth. "Me quedé hablando con el profesor del coro al final de todos modos. Quería hablarme del campamento de verano que organizan."

"As sí? Ya veremos eso. Noah bebé, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Quinn levantó la vista en su espejo retrovisor para ver al chico con una amplia sonrisa.

"Me gusta la secundaria! la Sra. Green es muy agradable, me dijo que era bueno. Y el profesor de gimnasia, el Sr. Hart, dijo que soy el corredor más rápido de la clase. Dijo que cuando sea más grande debo jugar futbol y le dije que papá jugo futbol cuando estaba en la escuela y me dijo que podía ser realmente bueno en ello."

"Ya veremos eso también, ya que crezcas un poco más"

Después de recoger a Jasper y agradecerle profundamente a Kelsey por el préstamo del coche, Quinn se dirigió a la casa. Su casa. La casa de ella y Rachel. Todavía era un poco extraño, pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Mamá, ¿qué es eso?" Beth señaló al parabrisas, un camión tirando un remolque, con una mini van sobre ella, totalmente nueva y que estaba siendo descargada frente a su casa. Matt estaba de piel a un lado del camión guiando al conductor del camión para trabajar el remolque. Quinn se detuvo junto a la acera y dio instrucciones a sus hijos para permanecer donde estaban.

"Matt, ¿qué está pasando?"

Matt sonrió y le entregó un sobre a Quinn, "Aquí vives ahora?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras abría el sobre, que contenía solo una hoja de papel con una dirección de correo impreso en ella.

 ** _De:_** _Berry, Rachel B.  
 **Para:** Lima Chevrolet  
 **Asunto:** Para entregar en mano a Quinn Fabray por Matt Rutherford_

 _Quinn,_

 _Soy consciente de que indicaste previamente que no deseabas que te ayudara de esta manera, pero, dolorosamente es obvio que no te he escuchado. He dado instrucciones específicas para que la Van se quede allí y en ningún caso puede ser devuelta. Matt está recibiendo una bonificación por esto y me odiaría que él lo perdiera si decides devolverla. Traté de hablar con el agente de seguros, pero por desgracia es algo que tienes que manejar tú._

 _Por favor, déjame hacer esto. Tú te lo mereces, esto y más. Te amo._

 _Rachel._

"Quinn?" preguntó Matt, "¿estás bien?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro mientras doblaba la carta y la metía de nuevo en el sobre. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento. En primer lugar estaba enojada. Una parte de ella quería apretar la carta en un puño y gritar que se la llevaran de nuevo, a pesar de las instrucciones de Rachel. Esto era demasiado. Una casa fue algo diferente, porque Quinn estaba de inquilina y aun así no había tenido el tiempo para acostumbrarse. Y ser sorprendida con algo como esto era algo con lo que no estaba dispuesta a tratar.

"Hey," dijo Matt "te mereces esto"

"Matt…"

"No, solo… solo escucha. Sabes que yo no digo mucho, así que solo escucha, de acuerdo?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Puck fue uno de los mejores amigos que tuve y fue un gran padre y tú eres una gran madre. Eres la mejor Quinn. Amas a tus hijos y lo has hecho muy bien, excelente durante estos años. Todo el mundo sabes que trabajas partiéndote el culo para cuidar de ellos. Deja que alguien se ocupe de ti ahora, de acuerdo?"

No había mucho que argumentar contra eso, no que Quinn quisiera. Matt era un hombre de pocas palabras, y ella nunca se atrevería a argumentar algo en contra de ellas. Había estado allí después de que Puck murió y había sido él quien la convenció en dejar a Jasper para asistir al funeral de Puck. Matt y ella no era particularmente cercanos, pero Matt era el tipo de persona en la que Quinn sabía podía confiar a pesar de la falta de cercanía, siempre estaba allí si lo necesitaba. Todo lo dicho más el guiño de ojo mientras le tendía los dos juegos de llave en la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

"Además, de verdad necesito este bono. Los chicos quieren bicicletas de montaña nuevas."

Quinn sonrió y abrazó a su amigo y susurró un suave 'gracias' antes de irse con su compañero de trabajo. Beth se acercó con Jasper y Noah para mirar la mini-van con un poco de temor.

"¿De verdad es nuestra?" preguntó finalmente Noah.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo…"

"Rachel," Quinn cortó a Beth, "no estoy muy contenta porque yo había dicho que no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Noah, ya te he dicho, hay que trabajar duro por las cosas, esa es la mejor manera de conseguirlas."

"Pero tu trabajas duro mamá. Y Rachel te ama y se supone que das cosas a la gente que amas, ¿no?, como cuando te doy tarjetas y esas cosas por navidad y jánuca."

Una vez más, Quinn no pudo discutir ante la lógica. "¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?"

"Desde siempre"

Quinn tomó a Jasper de Beth y llevó a los chicos al interior. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras les cocinaba un aperitivo y llamó a Finn para que él junto con Kelsey viniera a recoger su auto. Quinn tuvo la cena en la mesa y espero a que los Hudson llegaran. Finn echó un vistazo rápido a la camioneta y le dio un gesto de aprobación.

"No debió hacerlo" dijo Quinn

"Vamos Q, para variar, deja que alguien cuide de ti."

"Lo sé Finn"

"Mira, sé que me oponía a esto en el principio y de verdad estaba asustado porque salieras herida, pero está tratando. No seas demasiado dura con ella."

"Es solo que no quiero lamentar nada de esto."

"Solo sé feliz, ¿de acuerdo?, déjate ser feliz. Yo confío en ella y sabes que no es fácil para mí."

Fue difícil llamar a Rachel esa noche y no gritarle de inmediato sobrecomo veía la camioneta como un acto de caridad y no querer aceptarla. Fue difícil, pero Quinn lo logró.

"Ey Rach."

"Bueno, esto es inesperado. Estaba totalmente segura que empezarías a gritarme. No planee un escenario tan tranquilo."

"Confía en mí, no es fácil. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rachel?"

"Porque me importas muchísimo. Es necesario un modo confiable de transporte y con eso queda cubierto. Oprah lo recomienda todo el tiempo. Por cierto, es una mujer agradable."

"Así que tu nueva meta de vida es convertirte en la nueva Oprah?"

"Quizás!"

Quinn no pudo dejar de reír. "Estas loca Rachel Berry. Y gracias, lo digo en serio. Encontraré una manera de pagar…"

"Quinn, sí en algún momento, intentas pagarme por esto, entonces le compraré a Noah una batería y una dotación de Mountain Dew*

"Eso es cruel"

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Quinn tuvo que admitir que la nueva furgoneta era muy agradable. Las puertas automáticas corredizas a ambos lados hacía mucho más fácil colocar a Jasper en el asiento trasero y había suficiente espacio para su silla de paseo en la parte de atrás sin tener que luchar. Burt Hummel tomo su vieja furgoneta y dijo que de hecho era irreparable por que las piezas eran descontinuadas. Le dijo que podía vender la furgoneta por partes y que podía así liberar algunos saldos pendientes. Una vez más Quinn se negó a la cantidad que le ofreció, pero Burt era firme diciéndole que había un montón de piezas que podía utilizar, especialmente las descontinuadas y que el valor superaba la deuda y en realidad ella le estaba haciendo un favor.

Agosto llegó sin problemas, al igual que septiembre. Quinn observaba todas las entrevistas de Rachel y guardaba los artículos de las revistas donde hablaban de ella todos los días. Jasper balbuceaba muy seguido, la mayor parte de lo que decía eran incoherencias, pero cada vez hablaba más claro. No identificaba a las personas y los fisioterapeutas estaban ligeramente desconcertados, pero eran optimistas ya que había llegado más lejos de lo esperado. Beth tenía más amigos de los que podía lidiar y la casa siempre se llenaba con ruidos adolescentes.

Fueron increíbles los cambios que Quinn pudo apreciar en sus hijos. Sin embargo, aún tenía la incertidumbre de que algo se rompiera. Todo podía suceder por lo que se mantenía alerta para todo. No era una cuestión de sí, sino de cuándo.

Xxxxxxx

Rachel volvió a casa la última semana de octubre y dejó a Beth tener una fiesta de pijamas en el fin de semana de Halloween para que sus amigos pudieran conocer a Rachel Berry. Ya que fue un viernes por la noche cuando el avión aterrizó, Quinn fue con los niños hasta Columbus a recogerla. Igual que cuando fue a dejarla, fue difícil para Quinn contenerse en cuanto la vio aparecer en la terminal. Noah traía su boleta de calificaciones y Rachel se entusiasmó, lo abrazó y lo felicitó no solo por sus buenas calificaciones, sinotambién por estar en el cuadro de honor.

Quinn dejó a Jasper en la cama mientras Rachel desempaquetaba y se duchaba. La morena salí de la habitación sosteniendo firmemente una caja en sus manos.

"He traído algo para Beth y Noah" dijo en voz baja.

"Rach…"

"No compré nada, lo juro."

Aseguró la morena y no estaba mintiendo, Quinn la siguió desde las escaleras hasta la sala de estar donde Beth y Noah estaban. Rachel apagó la televisión y Quinn la observó respirar hondo y abrir la caja. Sacó de ella dos CD's, cada uno con nombre.

"En nuestro último año en la secundaria, el coro necesitaba un poco de dinero extra, por lo que decidimos vender unos CD's. Habíamos grabado varias canciones, pero solo unas cuantas estuvieron en el CD final, pero siendo quien soy, exigí tener todas.

Sabiendo lo que venía, Quinn se acercó y tomó la mano de Rachel.

"Su padre grabó varios solos, y aunque en LA encontré los CD's, he escogido sus solos, así como unas piezas grupales que considero memorables y las he grabado en un CD para cada uno."

Quinn miró a los ojos a Beth, ella tenía los ojos puestos en la caja de CD y leía una y otra vez sobre la lista de las canciones. Cuando vio lo que buscaba, dejó el CD sobre la mesa de café y se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel. Quinn tomó la caja del CD y lo vio:

1\. _Beth – Glee Boys [feat Noah Puckerman]_

 _2\. Sween Caroline – Noah Puckerman_

Noah pasó sobre Quinn para poder llegar a Rachel y darle un abrazo, con el CD aferrado a su mano. Beth dejó escapar un sollozo y Quinn se acercó para acariciar la espalda de su hija. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Rachel en la vida de ella y en la de sus hijos, y la rubia rezó más que nunca para que el mundo de ellos no se viniera abajo de nuevo. Aunque aún esperaba que sucediera.

* * *

 _ ***Mountain Dew = Refresco con mucha azúcar**_

 **Capítulo corto, pero a poco del final. Gracias por los reviews, les dije que eran motivadores, así que aquí tienen otro capítulo, solo resta el 13 y 14.**

 **Edith: Por supuesto que seguiré con la otra traducción, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo, pero me lo tomo relax porque la autora original también lo hace, solo estoy a dos capítulo de alcanzarla xD y el fic aún no termina. Actualmente radico en el sur de Veracruz, pero he vivido en muchos lugares de nuestra republica. Y tú?**

 **Ale: Si el fic ya ha sido traducido no creo meterme con el, sobre terminarlo, menos, considero que no lo haría bien ya que no tengo el hilo de la historia a como lo tiene quien lo escribe. No lo he leído pero me pasaré por el. A mi también me pesa cuando no finalizan los fics.**

 **Guest: Me lo supuse, lo encontré en Tumblr, pero no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, y bueno, si la autora lo retiró de FF no sé si este interesada en una traducción. Ya veré.**

 **Por el drama no se apuren tanto, a mi no me gusta traducir fics con dramas intensos porque incluso el hecho de traducirlo se me hace pesado, por eso los evito y solo los leo xD.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana, happy weekend!**

 **Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 13

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Para Halloween Jasper fue disfrazado de payaso y Noah quiso ser un ninja. Quinn y Rachel los llevaron a recorrer el barrio y por supuesto, a las casas de sus amigos y familiares, mientras que Beth se divertía con sus amigos en casa. Todas las amigas de Beth se volvieron un poco locas por Rachel y la bombardeaban con preguntas respecto a Hollywood y sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y de cualquier otro lugar donde sabían que la morena había estado. Quinn observaba desde la cocina hacía la sala como la morena contestaba cada pregunta con paciencia y les daba consejos de maquillaje y cabello que venían de su estilista.

La mirada de Beth era de pura emoción. Fue una de las primeras veces en que Quinn la vio estar con sus amigos bastante tiempo. Quinn escuchó la alarma para las galletas que cocinaba y regreso a la cocina y tan solo unos minutos después se escucharon gritos fuertes y Beth gritándole a Noah. Quinn llegó a la sala donde estaban las chicas justo a tiempo para ver a Noah todavía con su traje de ninja corriendo por las escaleras con su pistola de agua. No podía enojarse con él, era inofensivo y es lo que los hermanos se supone que hacen, además, tenía esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la rubia no soportaba la idea de regañarlo y hacer que desapareciera.

Las cosas se sentían tan natural, tan bien, que no fue hasta ayer por la noche que Quinn se dio cuenta que ya llevaban una semana completa de convivencia y estaba funcionando. ¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaría así? Era un misterio para la rubia y su mente luchaba cada noche contra su necesidad de dormir por pensar en aquello que podía salir mal.

Debido a las diferencias de horario y al calendario de Rachel, no podían hablar todos los días, pero no importaba porque los días pasaron volando y antes de darse cuenta el día en que la morena llegaba de su viaje a Los Ángeles estaba cerca. Rachel había programa estar ahí un día antes de Acción de Gracias, Quinn había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para la cena de los tres Berry, los niños, la madre de Puck y ella, ya que sería en la casa que compartía con la morena. El plan era recogerla con los niños la tarde del día siguiente y pasar la velada ultimando los detalles de la cena.

Quinn estaba de pie en el mostrador de la cocina preparando la cena, los niños estaban en la sala viendo televisión cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Quinn escuchó dos gritos fuertes y una voz muy familiar anunciando 'sorpresa'. Hubo más conmoción y más gritos y cuando Quinn iba hacía la sala Rachel la bloqueo en la puerta con Jasper en brazos y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Quinn, ¿Desde cuándo Jasper empezó a caminar?"

Quinn se quedó helada, "¿Qué?"

"Él solo se acercó a mi desde la mesa de café! ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Yo… caminó?"

Se hizo el silencio haciendo eco en la habitación mientras Jasper reía y envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, aferrándose a ella.

"Quinn, estas tratando de decirme que él… es la primera vez? Hacía mí?"

"Creo que sí, sí. Beth, Noah, lo vieron?"

"Nos emocionamos" dijo Noah

Rachel dejó con cuidado a Jasper sobre el suelo y lo sostuvo hasta que logró equilibrarse. Quinn se arrodillo en el suelo y extendió sus brazos hacía Jasper y luego, al igual que había estado haciendo toda su vida, puso un pie delante del otro y se acercó a ella. Fue demasiado para una primera vez y Quinn se rompió a llorar mientras sostenía a su hijo y Rachel se apresuró a llegar a su lado y a sostenerla a ella. Jasper intentó todo lo que pudo caminar por todas partes el día de Acción de Gracias. Nadie podía creer lo mucho que había progresado en corto tiempo. Quinn miraba constantemente a Rachel, pero la morena no la miraba a ella, estaba ocupada cortando el pavo de Jasper y ayudándolo a guiar el tenedor a la boca, ya que había insistido en que Quinn se sentara a cenar y se preocupara de cenar ella y no de tener que alimentar a alguien más.

A medida que las semanas pasaron, Quinn admitió que se sentía más feliz y mas saludable que en mucho tiempo antes. Navidad y Jánuca se acercaron y ella empezó como cada año, a a preocuparse porque sus hijos recibieran al menos un regalo de los que pedían. Quinn se encontraba revisando por segunda vez su talonario de cheques una tarde de sábado porque algo andaba mal. Algún servicio había sido olvidado de cobrar, estaba segura. De nuevo verifico el martes por la noche y encontró el error. El pago por los servicios de la casa no había sido cobrado automáticamente. Era solo un problema técnico, la tarde del miércoles llamó en su hora de almuerzo para descubrir que el cobro del servicio había sido suspendido a petición de la dueña de la casa, Rachel.

Quinn respiró hondo. Todo está bien, se aseguró ella misma. Hablaría con Rachel y conseguiría que aceptara el pago. Tenían un acuerdo. Esa noche no hubo tiempo de hablar de ello, Rachel había prometido al profesor del coro de Beth ir a ayudarles en el ensayo de esa noche y cuando llegó a casa dijo que no se sentía muy bien y se fue de inmediato a la cama.

Por desgracia, resulto ser un virus estomacal que si bien duró poco, contagió a los tres niños. Quinn se había tomado el día libre para alimentar al cuarteto, corría por todos los cuartos para darles sopa, galletas, ponerle los videojuegos, revistas, libros y todo lo que necesitaban. Por la tarde del viernes ya estaban todos mejor y después de una tranquila cena mando a los niños a la cama temprano, (mientras de cerca observaba como Jasper conseguía arrastrarse por las escaleras y conseguía subir por él mismo) y después se dirigió al sótano donde estaba la oficina de Rachel.

"Tenemos que hablar."

A Rachel le tembló un poco la taza de su té y bebió un sorbo más antes de colocarla sobre su escritorio.

"Pagaste los servicios públicos del mes pasado de la casa."

"Lo hice."

"Rachel, teníamos un acuerdo."

"Diciembre es un mes estresante Quinn, pensé que el dinero extra te sería útil."

"Lo puedo manejar. Deja de hacerlo."

Al mismo tiempo que Rachel abría su boca para hablar, algo llamó la atención de Quinn. La puerta del armario estaba entreabierta y algo bastante brillantes sobresalía. Quinn se dirigió hacía el antes de que Rachel la pudiera detener y termino de abrir la puerta para revelar una pila de regalos meticulosamente envueltos.

"Teníamos un acuerdo" dijo Quinn haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, "¿Qué parte de no quere cosas de ti no entendiste?"

"¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera darles cosas Quinn? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlos?"

"Porque son _mis hijos_ Rachel!" Quinn cerró la puerta y se giró para hacerle frente a la morena. "Míos y de Puck! No tuyos! Se supone que yo debo hacer estas cosas por ellos, no tú!"

"Puck está muerto!"

"Gracias por recordármelo" Quinn apartó la mirada de Rachel y empezó a caminar. Apretaba los puños a sus costados y trató de enfocar su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera en la morena.

"Es verdad Quinn, él no está aquí. Estoy yo. Deja que te ayude por favor!"

"No! Yo soy quien les compra los regalos de navidad y quien tiene que pagar los servicios públicos!"

"¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que estamos juntas en esto?" gruño Rachel, "Es nuestra casa!"

"Puedo manejar las cosas!"

"Bien!" se irguió Rachel y cruzó sus brazos por su pecho, "esta es mi casa y como dueña de la casa soy responsable del pago de los servicios públicos"

Quinn se detuvo frente a Rachel y entrecerró los ojos hacía la diva, "Eso es todo Rachel. Cuando me mudé estuvimos de acuerdo …"

"Estuvimos de acuerdo que tu pagarías por los servicios públicos cuando yo no estuviese aquí. Ahora estoy aquí, vivimos juntas, dividimos las cosas de igual manera."

"No!" Quinn gritó y de nuevo comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué necesitas Quinn?!" gritó Rachel, "¿Qué necesitas para que entiendas que estoy completamente comprometida con esta relación y que por eso es que vivimos juntos? ¿Cuándo te casaste con Noah no dividían las cuentas?"

Quinn de nuevo se detuvo. "Era diferente," murmuró mirando al suelo, "nos casamos. Es lo que la gente casada hace."

"Entonces, quieres casarte conmigo Quinn?!"

Quinn sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y la boca se le secaba. La esperada e inesperada a su vez propuesta de Rachel. Quinn quería pero no podía. Lo necesitaba, pero no podía. Las citas eran una cosa. El matrimonio era otra. En su mente, las imágenes de la escena donde se repetían 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' resonaban en su cabeza. Su marido en un ataúd. El matromonio de sus padres y las numerosas veces que se vino abajo antes de que su madre aceptara que había otra mujer, y el hecho que lo aceptara. Rachel, la espalda de Rachel subiendo a la SUV de sus padres yéndose hacía el aeropuerto. Y ahora… ahora sabía que las cosas se estaban desmoronando y lo más fácil de hacer era irse de ahí antes de que se derrumbaran definitivamente. Era cobarde y estúpida, pero era todo lo que sabía hacer.

"Tengo que irme" susurró.

"No… Quinn, no hagas esto"

"¿Por qué no?" gruñó Quinn y se dio la vuelta. Cerró los ojos al ver la mirada de Rachel, había visto miedo y lucía herida. Intentaba ignorar la parte racional de su cerebro que le decía que se calmara. "Me dejaste! Yo… yo sé que dije que lo superé y te perdoné, pero los hechos son los hechos Rachel! Me. Dejaste. ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo harás de nuevo?"

"Yo… te he propuesto matrimonio"

"Eso no significa una mierda!" gritó de nuevo Quinn "El matrimonio de mis padres no significo una mierda, mi padre…"

"Yo no te he engañado, tu padre era alcohólico Quinn! ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tales cosas?"

"¿en serio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar segura de lo que haces en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York y a dónde demonios tengas que ir? Engañaste a tu marido, no? La historia se repite, no es así?"

"¡Te quiero! Te elegí por encima de él a pesar de que en ese momento no sabía si había alguna posibilidad. Te elegí sobre hacer otra película de inmediato para poder estar aquí contigo y con los niños para probar vivir una vida normal. Los he elegido sobre todo durante el último año y no me arrepiento! Prefiero estar aquí con ustedes que en cualquier otro sitio. Por supuesto que tengo que ir a Los Ángeles pocos días cada cierto tiempo para comprobar cosas y asegurarle al mundo que sigo viva, pero siempre voy a volver a ti Quinn. Siempre."

"Me vas a dejar"

"No haré tal cosa, ¿Quieres que anuncie que me retiro? Lo haré Quinn. Tengo dinero más que suficiente para cuidar de ti y de los niños de manera cómoda."

"No quiero eso" mintió Quinn "No quiero salir lastimada de nuevo, no quiero que mis hijos salgan lastimados de nuevo."

"Dime que he hecho en los últimos ocho meses para hacerte daño. No he hecho más que tratar de ayudarte. No he hecho nada, más que estar aquí para ti Quinn. ¿Por qué no es suficiente para ti?" Rachel se acercó y trato con sus dedos de tocar la mejilla de Quinn, pero la rubia se agachó y se alejó de su tacto. "¿Por qué no soy suficiente?"

"Eres demasiado", murmuró Quinn. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba a punto de romper algo increíble y que estaba siendo completamente irracional…. Y las otras partes estaban en silencio mientras ella rebuscaba en el armario y sacó una maleta.

"Quinn, por favor, no hagas esto" dijo Rachel desde la puerta.

"Es inevitable." Quinn comenzó a sacar su ropa de su armario y meterla a la maleta.

"No, no lo es," susurró Rachel "se supone que las relaciones son una cuestión de confianza, ¿por qué no confías en mí?"

"Mira, esto es bueno para ti, puedes regresar a Los Ángeles y vivir tu vida."

"No quiero!"

"No me mientas Rachel"

"No estoy mintiéndote!" susurró fuerte Rachel "No me hagas esto! Podemos hablarlo"

"Esto no fue una buena idea. Esta… esta cosa, todo fue una mala idea."

Quinn metió más ropa en su maleta y escuchó a Rachel sorberse la nariz desde la puerta. No se giró a verla, subió el cierro de la maleta y centró su mirada en el suelo mientras trataba de salir. No podía contra los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel que eran capaces de derretirle su corazón. No podía con las suplicas de la morena, porque sabía que podía ceder.

"Por favor Quinn... por favor, no te vayas. Por lo menos no esta noche. Deja que los niños duerman, de acuerdo?... solamente, déjalos dormir y se pueden ir mañana"

"No voy a cambiar de idea Rachel"

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Te estoy pidiendo que dejes a tus hijos dormir y que tu consigas una buena noche de descanso también."

Quinn miró por encima del hombro de Rachel hacía las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos y suspiró. Dejo caer su maleta de mala gana y se dejó caer en su cama. Su cama. La cama de Rachel. Sabía que la morena insistiría en dormir en el sofá y Quinn no tenía la energía de seguir discutiendo. Escucho a Rachel ir abajo y tan pronto como escucho que prendió la televisión las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y la rubia lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Buenooo un capítulo mas, el siguiente es el final.**

 **Acabo de terminar de leer "Letters from War" (Cartas de Guerra) de hunnyfresh, es un fic en inglés SwanQueen. Cielos! me tuvo llorando los útlimos 9 capítulos (EN SERIO! tuve que venir a trabajar viendo terrible con la cara hinchada). Si les gusta el drama y saben inglés ps pasen por ese fic. Si no, ps ayudense de algún traductor, el fic vale la pena. Advertencia tiene violencia, situaciones de guerra e intento de violación y miel, mucha miel. Pueden ver el trailer en youtube, solo busquen 'letter for war swanqueen hunnyfresh'.  
**

 **Y bien, el drama llegó, que opinan? bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con Quinn y la decisión de irse que ha tomado. Pero siempre ha sido una mujer orgullosa y aquí de neuvo lo demuestra. También veo a una Rachel un poco pasiva y eso no me gusta, debe de hacer mas! el amor de su vida se va!**

 **AndruSol: qué es la vida sin un poquito de drama, no?**

 **Mariana: Ey chica! tiempo sin saber de tí. Espero estes bien. Mira tú, que shido que andemos por la zona xD**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, se les agradece chicas!**

 **Creo que de aquí, al menos yo, he visto que el error constante de Quinn ha sido vivir con el temor de que todo lo bueno se viene para abajo. Pero es un error que se entiende, vamos! la chica ha sufrido un buen y ps es obvio que su miedo mas su orgullo la haga pesimista sobre su relación con Rachel. Ya veremos si supera su miedo o pierde a Rachel.**

 **Feliz halloween, día de muertos y lo que sea que celebren! se disfrazaron? de qué? yo fui con un amigo gay a una reunión/fiesta y fuimos de heteros fingiendo ser novios jajaja fue de última hora pero nos pusimos guapos, la última vez que me puse un vestido fue para la fiesta de graduación de la uni y ahora que me volví a poner uno, pff extrañé mucho los jeans T-T**

 **Aún no sé que haré después de este fic. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 14

**La autora es insaneantics21 - /u/2048485/insaneantics21  
**  
 **El link del fic original es - /s/6383638/1/Are-You-Ten-Years-Ago**  
 **  
Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**  
 **  
La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Quinn durmió apenas unas cuentas horas antes de levantarse y empacar silenciosamente las cosas que podría necesitar de los niños y de ella. Gruñó al ver la mini van azul que estaba en el garaje, no tenía otra opción más que usarla. Captó la mirada de Rachel en la cocina mientras caminaba con Jasper de la mano hacía el garaje. Los ojos de la morena estaban hinchados, enrojecidos y suplicaban a Quinn que no se fueran. Levanto a Jasper sobre su cadera y aceleró sus pasos hacía el garaje y puso al niño en su asiento.

"Beth, Noah, vámonos"

Beth se quedó en la puerta con la mano en el hombro de Noah y sacudió la cabeza.

"No."

"Beth, ahora no es el momento para esto. Nos vamos."

"Esto estúpido mamá."

"No me quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí." Se quejó Noah

"Entren en la camioneta, no voy a discutir con ustedes."

Condujo a la casa de la madre de Puck, el camino fue en silencio, ocasionalmente roto por Noah cuando sorbía su nariz y algún suspiro de Beth. No hubo preguntas cuando detuvo la camioneta y bajo las maletas en las habitaciones, se tomó la taza de café que le había ofrecido la madre de Puck. Quinn agradeció que los niños estuvieran de vacaciones, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de explicar la situación en la escuela. Sin embargo, tenía que explicársela a Beth y Noah. Sus razones no fueron bien recibidas.

"A veces las cosas no salen bien." Dijo Quinn, "la gente no se lleva bien."

"Eso es una mierda mamá. Tú estabas bien. Ambas están contentas y sonreían todo el tiempo. ¿Es que tienes miedo? es eso, o algo así?"

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de ser feliz mamá?"

"Es difícil de explicar…"

"Lo que sea," gruñó Beth "todo lo que sé es que Rachel te hacía feliz y ahora estas como… de mal humor todo el tiempo"

"Quiero ir a casa."

Dolía. La mirada a la que se enfrentaba en la cara de sus hijos la estaba matando, pero la parte irracional de su cerebro le decía que luego estarían bien. Mejor ahora que cuando Rachel los dejara. Las siguientes dos noches fueron en silencio y sin dormir y los días llenos de tensión. Quinn trataba de hablar con sus dos hijos mayores, pero ellos solo se encogían de hombros y se iban murmurando. Noah tuvo su primera crisis desde mayo, que terminó con un agujero en la pared por un libro aventado. Cuando Quinn finalmente consiguió calmarlo y dormirlo se sentó en el sofá con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y su cara hundida en las manos. No se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormida toda la noche hasta que alguien le dio un codazo.

"Estas enamorada de ella."

Quinn levantó la vista hacía la madre de Puck en cuanto esta se acercó con dos tazas de té. La anciana suspiró mientras se sentaba y le daba una taza a Quinn y silenciosamente sorbía. Miró el reloj de pared para percatarse que eran las 6am.

"Noah te amaba" dijo, "él te amaba con todo lo que tenía Quinn."

"Lo amaba… lo amo. Todavía lo amo y por eso no puedo hacer esto. No puedo poner a mis hijos en riesgo de que pierdan a alguien más. No puedo perder a alguien más."

"Quinn, ¿sabes cuál era el mayor miedo de Noah?"

"Que los Reds perdieran la serie mundial?"

Ambas mujeres rieron. "Una vez me dijo que su mayor miedo era que tuvieras que hacerte cargo de todo si él llegaba a faltar. Después de que supo que estabas embarazada de Jasper, me dijo que si algo le pasaba, esperaba que encontraras a alguien que pudiera cuidar de ti y de los niños, que les gustará y que los cuidara como merecen."

"Solo lo dices porque sí" dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, no lo hago. Fue exactamente lo que me dijo cuando vino a decirme que sería abuela de nuevo. Estaba aterrorizado porque estaba pensando en aplicar para trabajar con el equipo de líneas de alimentación, ¿recuerdas? Él trabaja con la instalación de cables…"

"Pero nunca aplicó," suspiró Quinn, "dijo que era demasiado peligroso."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de Quinn sonó y lo levantó de la mesa, una vez que vio el número de Rachel en la pantalla le dio en 'ignorar'.

"Sé feliz Quinn" dijo la señora Puckerman palmeando el hombro de la rubia mientras se esforzaba en llegar de nuevo a la cocina.

El teléfono de Quinn volvió a sonar y suspiró temblorosamente antes de marcar para escuchar el correo de voz que había dejado.

 _Quinn, soy Rachel… supongo que lo sabes, a juzgar por el rechazo reciente de mi llamada. Quería informarles que estoy volando de regreso a Los Ángeles. Mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas a Columbus. No puedo decir que no estoy deseando un gran gesto romántico en medio del aeropuerto, donde declaras tu amor eterno por mí en una escena muy cliché de Hollywood, pero la parte realista en mí sabe que no va a suceder. No voy a vender la casa. Espero que regresen a ella. Por favor, hazme saber tu decisión cuando creas conveniente para ti. Yo… lamento mucho que las cosas no pudieran funcionar. Espero que sepas que te amo. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz; era todo lo que deseaba. Adiós, Quinn._

Quinn cerró el teléfono y se quedó mirando al suelo hasta que escuchó lentos pasos que venían del pasillo. Levantó la vista para ver a Jasper tropezar en la sala, frotándose sus ojos. El niño se arrastró al regazo de Quinn y ella lo abrazó.

"Hey dormilón" Quinn lo arrulló "¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?"

Jasper balbuceo y cogió el teléfono de Quinn, ella sonrió y dejó que lo tomara. El niño jugo con la pantalla un par de minutos hasta que dio con la foto de Rachel con el vestido verde que había usado para el evento de caridad. Quinn rápidamente intentó quitarle el teléfono a Jasper, pero se congeló.

"Rachel!" gritó el niño, el nombre de la morena sonaba tan claro. "Quiero a Rachel!" Quinn se sentó congelada en cuanto Jasper se bajó de su regazo y se apresuró a ir al perchero intentando jalar la chaqueta de Quinn. Se quejó insistentemente mientras la jalaba hacía su madre, "Rachel! Dijo de nuevo, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"

"Mamá?"

La cabeza de Quinn se levantó rápidamente hacía las escaleras, donde Beth y Noah estaban de pie mirando a su pequeño hermano. Beth tenía el labio inferior entre sus dientes; Noah lucía inquieto jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

"Ra-chel!" gritaba Jasper insistentemente.

Los ojos de Quinn se movían entre sus tres hijos y a la chaqueta que Jasper le había logrado lanzar. Los ojos de su niño lucían suplicantes. Su corazón le suplicaba. Fue entonces que la rubia finalmente admitió que había cometido el mayor error de su vida al irse de la casa.

"Vigilen a su hermano" le dijo a Beth y Noah, "vuelvo más tarde. Voy al aeropuerto"

"Ve por ella mamá!" chilló Beth saltando por las escaleras "y no metas la pata de nuevo."

Quinn asintió furiosamente mientras tomaba su abrigo y se ponía los zapatos. Noah corrió por la sala levantado su bolso, teléfono y llaves dándoselo y empujándola por la salida. Fue muy difícil obedecer las señales de tránsito rumbo a Columbus, sobre todo cuando tenía suerte de que estas estuviesen libres ya de nieve, pero Quinn no arriesgaría su vida. Intento tres veces llamar a Rachel, pero no lograba comunicarse con ella. Aparcó en la zona roja en el aeropuerto e ignoro al guardia de seguridad que le ordenaba que se moviera. Miró su reloj y pensó que seguramente la morena estaba preparándose para pasar por la puerta de seguridad. Quinn corrió por el aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo, empujando gente en su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

La fila hacía los detectores de metales era enorme; Quinn saltó de arriba abajo varias veces buscando a la pequeña morena, pero no tuvo éxito. Iba a tener que hacer un espectáculo, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

"Rachel!" gritó tanto como pudo con sus pulmones. "Rachel!"

La multitud empezó a girarse y a mirarla, pero Quinn no les prestó atención mientras seguía gritando. Su voz se quebró cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta después del octavo grito y comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Sabía que la había perdido. Rachel probablemente estuvo esperándola en la puerta. Intentó recomponerse pero no pudo dejar de sollozar. Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y la rubia se secó las lágrimas preparándose para la cara de enojo del guardia de seguridad o el personal del aeropuerto que la sacaría de ahí.

"Quinn, eso fue un gesto encantador" dijo una voz suave, "pero me temo que has llegado un poco antes. Acabo de llegar."

Quinn se dio la vuelta y miró esos grandes ojos marrones y la amplia sonrisa de Rachel.

"Yo pensé…"

"Problemas con el auto" dijo Rachel, "de lo contrario habrías estado justo a tiempo."

"Jasper dijo tu nombre" dijo de repente Quinn. Sus pensamiento no conseguían hilarse para explicar lo que hacía ahí, pero era la única manera coherente, "él… él dijo tu nombre"

"Eso es excelente"

"El tuyo es el primero que dice" aclaró.

"Quinn, estoy un poco confundida sobre porque has manejado desde Lima hasta Columbus, es para decirme solo eso?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Yo fui estúpida. Soy estúpida y nunca debí haberme ido de la casa. Mis hijos te aman. Ellos de verdad, de verdad te aman. Te amo y mi interés por protegerlos no era desinteresado, estaba siendo egoísta y no pensaba en lo feliz que los haces. Yo solo pensaba que no quería que fuesen infelices si algo pasaba y luego esto, me golpeo, sabes? Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de ponerlos en una burbuja, de que las cosas malas…"

Quinn fue silenciada por un dedo de Rachel en sus labios, "¿Me amas Quinn?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza

"Y tus hijos me quieren?"

Quinn asintió de nuevo.

"¿Y sabes que nunca, nunca haré nada para lastimarlos, a ninguno de ustedes? Mi amor por ti, por los cuatro, no conoce límites y nada me gustaría más que estar para siempre con ustedes. ¿Estas consiente de eso?"

Volvió a asentir.

"Entonces hazme un favor y deja de divagar que para eso conmigo tenemos las dos. Además, pienso que hay mejores cosas en las que podrías usar tu boca en estos momentos."

Rachel retiro lentamente sus dedos de los labios de Quinn y la miro expectante. Quinn dejó salir una sonrisa antes de tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y acercarla en un beso abrasador.

"Rachel?" susurró Quinn contra los labios de la morena en cuanto se apartó.

"Humm?"

"¿Podemos ir a casa?"

"Sí."

Quinn sonrió y deslizo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la morena y caminaron acompañadas de algunos silbidos y aplausos.

"¿Eso fue lo suficientemente cliché de Hollywood para ti?"

"Hubiese preferido más aplausos"

"Por supuesto"

Xxxxxx

Ocho meses después Quinn tenía las invitaciones frente a ella, sonrío amorosamente y paso sus dedos sobre los relieves de las letras. Eran perfectas. Se sentó con Rachel en la mesa de la cocina y escribían los nombres de sus compañeros de clases y de sus familias. Beth deslizaba cuidadosamente las invitaciones en los sobres, Noah pasaba una esponja húmeda sobre la solapa ("no sabes que contiene ni de dónde viene esa pegamentos!" había gritado Rachel cuando el chico trató de lamer la solapa de los sobres) y Jasper pegaba un selló en la esquina de cada sobre ("A quién le importan si van chuecos Quinn. Es excelente para ayudarlo con su desarrollo de habilidades motoras".)

"No lo olvides", dijo Rachel mientras ponía una mano sobre la muñeca de Quinn después de apilar las invitaciones, "tienes tarea y un final, así que debes estudiar. El hecho de que sea una clase de verano no quiere decir que debes rendir menos."

Quinn rodo los ojos juguetonamente a la que sería pronto su esposa. "Lo sé, te juro que he estudiado."

"¿Rachel? ¿Qué recibe mamá cuando obtiene buenas calificaciones?" preguntó Noah mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa de la cocina. "A Beth y a mí nos dan cinco dólares por cada 'A' en nuestra boleta de calificaciones, recuerdas?"

Quinn se puso colorada, un rojo brillante. Rachel igual. Beth intentó mantener la boca cerrada.

"Y-yo preparo su comida favorita!" soltó Rachel.

"Tú siempre haces la cena" dijo Noah arqueando las cejas.

"Bueno, hago una cena especial para nosotras dos."

Noah se encogió de hombros y saltó de la silla. "Prefiero los cinco dólares" dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Beth reviró los ojos y tomó la mano de Jasper para llevarlo a la sala junto con Noah, dejando a las dos mujeres en la mesa para terminar con la pila de invitaciones.

"De verdad crees que debemos invitar a todo tu equipo de gestión? Quiero decir…no lucían muy contentos cuando los despediste."

"No despedí a todos, solamente me jubilé abruptamente y no tengo necesidad de un equipo, les he dado a cada uno una excelente carta de recomendación y habiendo sobrevivido a trabajar para mí, es muy seguro que obtengan maravillosos trabajos."

"Está bien Rachel"

Rachel cogió una hoja de pegatinas y Quinn reviró los ojos.

"Pensé que ya habías superado las estrellas doradas."

"Por supuesto que no, pero pensé en usar algo un poco más apropiado." Rachel volteó la hoja para revelar que esta contenía corazones dorados. "Esto suponiendo que tengo tu corazón, claro."

Quinn sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca a Rachel. "Si cariño, lo tienes"

La pareja pegó corazones dorados junto a las etiquetas de remitente en los sobres de sus invitaciones de boda. Quinn sonrió ante el sonido de los niños riendo en la sala y los balbuceos de Jasper. Pegó otra pegatina de corazón a un sobre y dejó salir un suspiro contenido mientras miraba su futuro, por una vez, en lugar de a su pasado.

* * *

 **Edith: Bueno, yo no las escribo, solo las traduzco. Ehh Xalapa me encanta! era mi segunda opción para vivir hace un par de años.  
**

 **Dany: Lo siento por demorar! pero ya esta aquí el final.**

 **AndruSol: Hey! gracias por leer, aquí termina el fic y espero que ye haya gustado.**

 **JessVM: La le funcionó el cerebro a nuestra rubia! sobre la historia GP! bueno, ya tengo algo, pero no podré subirla aún. Pero quedate al pendiente =)**

 **PaoVargas: Ps sí, el miedo y orgullo podía mas a nuestra rubia, pero ya reaccionó!**

 **pAu RodCa: Ps sí, la perdonó, pero creo que perdonar no es olvidar, y una vez que te hacen algo, ps siempre queda la espinita.**

 **15marday: Ps ya vimos como reaccionó Rachel, de hecho me desilucioné un poco porque pensé que con lo intensa que es pues iba a hacer mas por evitar que la rubia se fuera.**

 **Hey! este es el final! T-T perdonarán que tardé en subirlo, pero noviembre y diciembre son meses muy pesados para mi en el trabajo, luego tuve un pequeño viaje y una cuestión familiar.**

 **Y es por esa misma razón que no les puedo prometer que voy a subir algo después de esto. Sigo dejando en pause los fics anteriores que no he terminado, lo siento T-T**

 **Bueno, ha sido un placer entretener sus pupilas con este fic. Un agradecimiento muy especial a Erika que me ayudó con una algunos capítulos, muchas muchas gracias chica. Y por supuesto a** **insaneantics21 por escribir esta linda historia y que me dio la oportunidad de traducirla.  
**

 **Y claro! muchas gracias a ustedes por sus Follow, Reviews y Favoritos, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar, por mandar MP por aquí y por Twitter. Los extrañaré estos dos meses T-T**

 **Que pasen una bonita Navidad, Janucá, Año nuevo, lo que sea que celebren en noviembre y diciembre. Cuando pongan regalos en su árbolito ps se acuerdan de aquí su servidora xD ;)**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
